


Butterfly||Suna Rintaro

by jjkhxll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aran Ojiro - Freeform, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inarizaki, Love, Miya Twins, Models, Original Character(s), kita shinsuke - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform, terushima yuuji - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjkhxll/pseuds/jjkhxll
Summary: Suna miró a la chica frente a él, aquella a la cual amaba con todo su corazón. La dejó ir, la decepcionó, la descuidó. Al verla, sus lágrimas no pueden contenerse y su pecho no deja de doler.Solo quiere volver a estar a su lado."¿Detendrías el tiempo? Si este momento pasa, como si nada hubiera pasado...Tengo miedo de perderte".+Original+Prohibida la adaptación+Este mundo es ficción+Todos los derechos reservados
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# 001

_🦋25 de Diciembre🦋_

La nieve caía delicadamente sobre el pavimento, los árboles, los edificios y la cabeza de la gente. Naoko vestía un vestido color vino, un suéter abierto color negro, junto con botines y boina del mismo color. Apretaba la correa de su bolsa esperando a que su novio llegara al punto de reunión. Tendrían una cita para celebrar que cumplían 18 meses juntos, los cuales se cumplieron el 23, pero no lo habían podido celebrar debido a la agenda tremendamente apretada del chico.

Quedaron de verse afuera del Tokyo Solamachi, ubicado en Oshiage, a las ocho de la noche. Ya pasaban de las diez, pero Naoko seguía ahí porque sabía que Rintaro llegaría. No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una cita. Las primeras veces ella lo entendió, sabía que ser un modelo debía ser difícil y su horario estaba lleno de mañana a noche. Sin embargo, después de cumplir el primer año juntos, esto comenzó a empeorar. Rintaro dejó de llamarla, de mandarle mensajes, se veían muy pocas veces durante poco periodo de tiempo. Naoko lo llamaba, le mandaba mensajes, y siempre intentaba verlo; pero no había respuestas por su parte. Pensó que por ser Navidad, y una celebración especial, él intentaría, por primera vez, llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto a ella, se dedicó a estudiar maquillaje durante este tiempo y avanzó rápidamente. Tiene un trabajo estable, un departamento decente y un novio encantador. Lástima que este último es el que menos se siente suyo. Su madre y su padre residen en Nueva Zelanda, por lo cual les habla seguido y les ha ido contando sobre su vida, dejando de lado el asunto con Rintaro. Sus amigas procuraban no preguntarle del tema, pero a veces era lo único de lo que querían hablar por la preocupación hacia su amiga.

Por otro lado, Naoko también tiene una amistad con los chicos de la agencia Inarizaki, la agencia de Rintaro. Intentan no preguntarle a Suna sobre Suzuki, pues tiende a estresarse cuando tocan ese tema, pero ellos saben que debería ver más a su novia.

Ya daban las once de la noche. La castaña seguía decidida a no irse, incluso cuando ya temblaba y sus labios se volvían resecos. A este paso pasaría con fiebre varios días. Sin embargo, no se iría, tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de la chica. Se giró para ver a su novio corriendo hacia ella. Traía una camisa de cuello de tortuga color negro, un abrigo largo de color café dos tallas más grande que su talla usual, pantalón y zapatos negros al igual que una boina que adornaba su cabellera castaña, y un cubre bocas negro. Al llegar frente a la chica, mantuvo una posición para recuperar el aliento. Luego de unos segundos se enderezó y bajó el cubre bocas hacia su barbilla para poder hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento. El mánager se extendió con el horario, se supone que terminaría a las siete y media— excusó el chico.

—Pudiste haberme llamado— dijo la chica con voz baja—. Sé que estás ocupado, pero no te toma mucho llamarme o mandarme un mensaje de que llegarás tarde. Ya van demasiadas veces, Rin. En otras ocasiones ni siquiera llegabas. 

—Lo sé, y en serio lo siento. El trabajo me trae vuelto loco, el mánager nos presiona más últimamente y-

La chica levantó una mano pidiéndole al chico que parara de hablar.

—Basta, para de hablar, por favor— bajó la mano para volver a apretar la correa de su bolso—. Suna, estoy saliendo contigo no con tu trabajo ni tu mánager.

—Eso lo sé, pero existen demasiadas personas y programas de variedades que también quieren verme, esperan años, semanas, meses por una hora, Nao.

—¿Y crees que yo debo anotarme en esa estúpida lista de espera?— preguntó en un tono más elevado al anterior—. Soy tu novia, ¿se te olvidó? He visto durante horas a parejas pasar tomadas de la mano disfrutando de una cita en la víspera de la Navidad mientras que me mantenía parada aquí— explicó impotente. 

Naoko se sentía frágil y tonta. Mientras ella se rompía poco a poco, Suna mantenía una cara de póker que era imposible de descifrar. Ambos querían seguir juntos, pero sabía que sus vidas sumamente diferentes los estaban separando. Él no decía nada, su mente estaba en blanco y las palabras no salían. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, las palabras que ni siquiera pensó previamente en decir, salieron como balas.

—Llego a casa cansado, en cuanto mi cuerpo toca la cama quedo dormido, no tengo tiempo para salir. Fue difícil llegar aquí, hacerme el tiempo para hacerlo. He llegado, tarde, pero llegué— replicó con voz arisca—. Alguien como tú no lo entendería.

El corazón de la chica se encogió ante esas palabras—. ¿Alguien cómo yo?— mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, ella caminaba hacia atrás hasta darse la vuelta para alejarse de él.

El cuerpo de Suna respondió rápidamente ante la lejanía de la chica. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo impidiendo que diera otro paso más. Él entró en pánico, no quería perderla. Ella es el amor de su vida.

—Déjame ir— pidió Naoko—. Déjame ir— volvió a pedir hasta que el chico la soltó.

—Lo siento, no quería decir aquello— pidió el chico.

—¿De esto se va a tratar ahora? ¿De llegadas tarde, de pedir disculpas, de culpar al trabajo? No quiero eso. Y la verdad creo que tú tampoco— se giró a verlo con lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Estoy harta de esto, Rintaro. 

—No lo digas— rogó el chico con la voz temblorosa mientras veía el collar que colgaba del cuello de la chica—. Por favor, no lo digas.

—Terminemos, Suna— en ese momento sus lágrimas estallaron. Dirigió sus manos hacia su nuca para desabrochar el collar y depositarlo en una de las manos de su, ahora, ex novio.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Naoko se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su departamento. Estaba rota. Acababa de dejar ir dieciocho meses de su vida. Amaba a Suna con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, esa relación ya no era buena para ninguno de los dos y lo sabían. Ambos lo sabían. Pero dejarse ir el uno al otro era como arrancar un pedazo de sus corazones; esos mismos pedazos residen en el otro. Rintaro se quedó con un pedazo de Naoko, y ella con un pedazo de él.

Suna apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía el collar que le había dado a la chica al cumplir un año de relación. Se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas y, en vez de llamar a un mánager para que pase por él, decidió caminar hasta el departamento. 

🦋

_**Suna Rintaro** _

Abrió la puerta del departamento. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban teñidos de un rojo ligero, tanto por las lágrimas como por el frío. En la sala del lugar estaba Osamu, comiendo un cereal. Ya era tarde, Rintaro pensó que todos estarían dormidos. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo se quedó despierto para esperarlo. Quería que le contara lo que había pasado con Naoko después de no verla durante un buen rato. Se llevó un sorpresa al ver a su amigo llorar, pensó "tiene estrés", pues es la razón principal por la cual el chico derrama lágrimas.

—La perdí, Osamu— sollozó Suna. El collar que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, pues era demasiado débil para mantener la mano cerrada.

Osamu comprendió al instante, pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ellos terminaron? No. Se veían felices, la pareja perfecta, incluso si ya no se veían seguido pensó que seguían bien. Una vez que pudo reaccionar a la situación, corrió hacia su amigo para sostenerlo entre sus brazos brindándole consuelo. Sabía que le dolía, Nao era su todo, lo sigue siendo. Cuando recién comenzaron a salir, Suna estaba lleno de energía, siempre sonreía y no estaba triste. Ahora, ese mismo chico que una vez tuvo tanta energía, estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo llorando porque aquella chica lo había dejado.

Los sollozos de Rintaro resonaban en las paredes del departamento. Osamu nunca lo había visto tan roto. En ese momento se escuchó que una de las puertas de los dormitorios se abrió. Un Atsumu con el cabello alborotado entró a la sala bostezando. Una vez que vio lo que estaba frente a sus ojos se despertó por completo. 

—¿Pasó algo, Suna?— preguntó el gemelo mayor con un nudo en la garganta. Ver a alguno de sus compañeros así es lo que más lo lastima.

—Shh— calló delicadamente Osamu—. Lo hablaremos mañana, Tsumu. Ve a dormir.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

Se sentó en su cama. Frente a ella había un marco con una foto colgada en la pared. Suna la abrazaba por atrás mientras ella lo veía a él de perfil. Recordó la historia con la cual se tomó esa foto durante lo primeros días que comenzaron a salir, en una reunión de amigos. Atsumu tomó la foto y se las entregó enmarcada. Ambos la tenían. En ese momento sus lágrimas volvieron a salir. Recordó que acababa de dejar al chico que la hacía feliz, pero sabía que ninguno está conforme con el rumbo que estaba tomando la relación.

Todo se sentía como una relación a larga distancia, incluso cuando viven en la misma ciudad. "No, de seguro los que mantienen ese tipo de relación se hablan más seguido que nosotros", pensó ella. Podían pasar días sin mandarse mensajes, más bien días sin que él respondiera a sus mensajes. Ni siquiera está segura de que lo que tenían pueda llamarse relación. No había comunicación de ningún tipo.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, tomó el marco con la foto y lo descolgó de la pared. Si bien le dolía hacerlo, era algo que debía hacer, ya no había necesidad de tener aquella foto. Lo iba a extrañar, pero lleva extrañándolo desde antes de terminar el noviazgo. Si tan solo hubiera respondido los mensajes y las llamadas, si tan solo le avisara que no podría llegar a sus citas o que llegaría tarde, tal vez todo sería diferente. 

Guardó la foto en un cajón de su escritorio. No quería tirarla, después de todo era un regalo y sería de la mala educación desecharlo. Ahora solo quería tomar un baño y evitar a toda costa resfriarse por pasar tanto tiempo expuesta al viento del frío invierno. 

"No estoy enojada, simplemente estoy decepcionada de que nunca fuiste lo que algún día prometiste ser".


	2. 002

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

—¿Qué?— preguntó la chica en casi un grito a través de la llamada.

—Ay, Mina, me lastimas el oído— quejó Naoko.

—Es que no te lo creo, ¿terminaste con Suna Rintaro? ¿el Suna Rintaro? ¿Hace cuánto?— la curiosidad desbordaba de sus palabras.

—Las cosas ya no estaban funcionando— explicó vagamente, pues hablar del tema la pone sensible—. Pasó en Navidad.

—¿¡Navidad!? ¡Eres una desalmada, Naoko! ¡No ha pasado ni una semana! ¡Además terminarlo en un día tan bello! ¡No te la creo!— ni bien había terminado de hablar, Nao cortó la llamada.

Mina era su mejor amiga de siempre, ¿y ahora le reclamaba por terminar algo que no le hacía bien? No lo podía creer. Se supone que debería consolarla, no decirle que era un monstruo por terminar a Suna Rintaro en víspera de Navidad. Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado con él y aún así prefería poner primero que él es una celebridad codiciada a la amistad que tienen. 

Sí, Mina estaba, hasta cierto a grado, obsesionada con los modelos de Inarizaki, pero Naoko no sabía de eso. La chica se las había arreglado para disimular cada que estaba en la misma habitación con ellos. Eso solo ocurría cuando Naoko le pedía que la acompañara y, claramente, ella no perdía la oportunidad de ver a los chicos de cerca en un ambiente cotidiano. Mina no era una fan alocada, pero sí tenía una obsesión por estar cerca de ellos. Es por eso que se mostró hostil cuando Naoko le dijo que terminó con Rintaro. No podía creer que dejara a alguien como él y no fuese al revés. Se nota a leguas que nunca fue una amistad sincera. Le comenzaban a dar síntomas de fiebre de solo seguir pensando en Mina.

Naoko se sintió mal consigo misma y se regañó por ello. Había hecho algo que le costó, pero aún así la manera en la que le habló Mina le dolió, fue como decirle que había perdido la cabeza y que era una ridícula. Nada de eso. Simplemente era una relación unilateral que debía terminar.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Incluso si parecía que estaba bien, no lo estaba, solo lo fingía para no afectar el ambiente laboral. En casa y cuando estaba sola, se dedicaba a pensar sin fin en Suna y lo que vivió junto a él. Es ahí cuando prefiere ponerse auriculares y escuchar música que la transporta a otro mundo; esto por el bien de su estabilidad emocional. 

Ahora debía meterse a tomar una ducha para poder ir a trabajar. Justo antes de eso, su celular sonó. Naoko rodó los ojos pensando que Mina le llamaba para gritarle un poco más. Sin embargo, al leer "Kita-san" en la pantalla, tragó duro como si algo se hubiera atorado en su garganta. Deslizó en dedo sobre la pantalla para responder.

—¿Kita-san?— preguntó nerviosa por el que el chico tuviera que decir.

—Hola, Nao, ¿cómo estás?— saludó en su habitual tono amable.

—Bien— respondió mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

—Mentirosa— acusó Shinsuke—. Te aseguro que fuerzas una sonrisa ahora mismo.

Ante esto, Naoko borró la sonrisa mientras con una mano se cubría la boca.

—Ah, ¿qué dices? Claro que no— insistió.

—Oye, no es necesario que mientas. Entiendo que debió ser difícil— ahora sí se enfocó al rompimiento.

—¿Ya les contó?— se sentó en un sillón de su habitación.

—No— respondió con honestidad—. No ha querido decirnos nada. No quiero preocuparte ni hacerte sentir culpable, pero no sale de su habitación, así que no le hemos podido preguntar. ¿Te importaría contarme lo que pasó?

Entonces un nudo volvió a formarse en su garganta. Extrañaba a Suna, extrañaba a los chicos, extrañaba estar con ellos. A algún tercero puede parecerle una exageración, le dirían "simplemente ve a visitarlos y ya", pero necesita permiso de Inarizaki para hacer eso, y con una agenda tan apretada como la de los chicos lo más seguro es que le negaran verlos.

—Ya no teníamos tiempo, Kita— dijo como si eso lo explicara todo—. No me respondía los mensajes, no me regresaba las llamadas, a veces me dejaba en visto, siempre llegaba tarde a las citas, a veces ni siquiera llamaba y no me avisaba. Me cansé de estar así, ¿cuánto tiempo más sería? Y no quiero culpar que le vaya bien o que no me guste que haga lo que ama, es solo que no podía con una relación unilateral.

—¿Te sientes mejor después de decirlo?— preguntó preocupado, pues ella ya no sonaba bien.

—No— respondió con rabia—. Me siento mal, me siento horrible. Salimos durante más de un año, lo adoro, lo amo. Y luego viene la perra de Mina a reclamarme por terminar con él como si estuviese prohibido hacerlo. Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo me siento. Prefiere ponerse del lado del chico guapo y codiciado en vez de ser una amiga.

—Ey, ey, tranquila. Solo respira, estas cosas pasan. No eres la primera ni la última chica en terminar a alguien por tener una relación unilateral. Admito que me sorprendió saber que terminaron— confesó—, creo que a todos. Sin embargo, entiendo el por qué lo terminaste— consoló—. Solo espero que eso no te aparte de nuestra amistad, pásate algún día por los dormitorios, ¿sí?

—Claro— accedió—. Adiós, Kita-san.

Después de eso, colgó. Se desahogó un poco sobre lo que tenía dentro. Cosas que claramente no le podía decir a Mina, con quien, por supuesto, cortaría lazos. Ahora sí, se metió a la ducha lista para ir a trabajar. Lo único que la podía mantener distraída durante un tiempo.

🦋

_**Suna Rintaro** _

En su mano posaba el collar de aquella chica que lo dejó hace unos días. La ama con todo su ser. Conocerla fue lo mejor que le pasó. Luego se siente un idiota por perderla. "Si tan solo le hubiera mandado aunque fuese un mensaje", pensó. Se lamentaba por dejar ir a la chica. Cuando ella comenzó a decirle todo lo que se tenía guardado, Suna se dio cuenta de que las cosas no marchaban bien y que cabía la posibilidad de que se fuera a casa sin novia. La posibilidad que temía más terminó siendo la de mayor porcentaje, la del cien por ciento.

Osamu era el que se mantenía junto al chico del corazón roto. No podía evitar culparse por todo lo que pasó. Su mejor amigo solo lo escuchaba sollozar, lo veía dormir de tanto llorar, le daba medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, le ofrecía de comer.

—Osamu— llamó sin fuerzas el chico de ojos verdes que posaba boca abajo en su cama.

—¿Suna?

—Quiero verla, pero sé que ella no querrá verme— dijo en un puchero.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso si no vas a verla— cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Pero— se levantó hasta sentarse para dar la casa a su amigo—, ya terminamos. No la traté como debía y me gané esto— mostró el collar bruscamente para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás.

—Ey— Osamu se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia la cama—, a veces las cosas no se dan. Tal vez, en un futuro, puedas regresar con ella. Cuando nos den vacaciones podrás pasar tiempo con ella, la llamarás todos los días, le enviarás mensajes, le darás chocolates, y podrás hacer todo lo que no pudiste.

—Oye, gracias por el recordatorio— sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento, lo último no era necesario— admitió.

—Pero tienes razón— abrazó una almohada—. Realmente no fui un buen novio, ¿cierto? No me extrañaría que ella encuentre a alguien más.

—No pienses en eso— pidió Osamu.

—¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?— preguntó abriendo los brazos como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Es hermosa, con una sonrisa que te ilumina el día, con una voz tan agradable que podrás escucharla todo el tiempo, una risa que suena como la canción más hermosa del mundo. Cuando estaba con ella no era Rintaro, modelo de Inarizaki, rostro de marcas; simplemente era Suna Rintaro, un chico de Japón que soñaba con ser un graduado de universidad. Me sentía real con ella, normal— explicó nostálgico—. Dudo que alguien no se enamore de ella. Es simplemente excepcional. 

Una lágrima cayó de su ojo resbalando por su mejilla. Él pensó que era el único que derramaba lágrimas. Sin embargo, Naoko la pasaba casi igual que él cuando estaba en casa. Sintió como si ya no la conociera, sin saber que la conoce mejor que nadie. Ella sigue siendo el amor de su vida y él el de ella, pero el rompimiento le hizo pensar a Suna que tal vez ella ya no sentía nada por él.

Luego recordó que es Suzuki Naoko. La chica que le dijo mil y un veces que lo ama. No lo ha dejado de querer, pero ha dejado de tener contacto con él. Él sabe que no tenían la mejor comunicación después de cumplir el aniversario de relación, pero esta falta de comunicación se siente aún más vacía que la anterior. 

Él no quería que ella encontrara a alguien más. Quería que lo esperara. Era egoísta, pero no puede dejar que otro esté con ella. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo. El pensar que alguien más tomará su mano, alguien más la abrazará, alguien más la besará, alguien más la llamará "novia". No. Eso no podía pasar. Naoko era para Rintaro, él lo sabe.

Suna tiene miedo. Miedo de perder a alguien que ni siquiera tiene.


	3. 003

_**Meses después** _

Naoko atendía en la estética donde trabaja. Justo había terminado de hacer un corte que le encantó a la clienta y recibió una buena propina. Trabajar en un salón de belleza ubicado en Tokio es ganar buen dinero. Las mujeres van seguido, incluyendo hombres, y siempre llevan tarjeta de crédito con dinero a más no poder. No es como que Naoko tomara el empleo por eso, pero es una de las ventajas.

Tiene clientes frecuentes, quienes piden que específicamente ella los atienda. Al parecer todos los cursos que tomó le sirvieron de algo.

Ahora atiende a una chica joven, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella. Parecía estar ansiosa y feliz. No paraba de sonreír. Hablaba y hablaba de muchas cosas, pero en ningún momento habló de por qué mantenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una compañera de Nao no aguantó más y le preguntó por la especial ocasión antes de que saliera por la puerta del lugar.

—La pasarela anual de pase abierto— respondió la clienta—. Ansío ver a los chicos de Inarizaki— dijo para luego retirarse.

La compañera de Naoko la miró. Su nombre es Hana. Se convirtió en su mejor amiga después de mandar a Mina por un tubo. Hana lo sabe todo, pues Suzuki tuvo la confianza para decírselo. De un momento a otro, el ambiente cambió. 

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hana.

—Sí. Es una celebridad. Su cara está por toda la ciudad. Es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré— respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—Pues sí, pero, es tu ex— dijo con tacto para no herir a su mejor amiga—. Sé que han pasado meses y que tuviste la confianza para contármelo. Me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de decirme cómo te sientes ahora.

—En serio estoy bien, Hana— se quitó su mandil—. Desde un principio supe que era una celebridad y que si llegábamos a terminar tendría que pasar por esto: ver su cara a diario mientras el no debía molestarse por ver la mía.

Mentira. Se había acostumbrado no ha verlo a diario por su trabajo como si no pasara nada, se acostumbró a que su corazón se rompiera cada vez que veía su rostro.

Guardó todas las cosas que había necesitado para la clienta que se retiró, pues ella era su última cita, así que tiene el resto del día libre. Pensar en que, de entre tantos eventos, debía ir a la pasarela anual de pase abierto fue una simple coincidencia. El universo no intentaba decirle nada. Suna Rintaro es una figura pública amada por muchos, eso no debería significar nada.

—Nao— llamó Hana—. Hay una mujer que desea ser atendida por ti, ¿puedes?

Naoko dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran para poder enfocarse en el trabajo—. Sí, claro, la atenderé— respondió poniéndose su mandil de nuevo. 

Por la televisión comenzó el especial de modelos que se realiza horas antes del evento. Haeri tomó el control y la apagó. Nada de Suna Rintaro por el resto del día. Solo necesita un nuevo estilo de vida en el cual pueda dejar de pensar el él y concentrarse en lo demás que le ofrece la vida.

🦋

_**Suna Rintaro** _

—Ya deja el celular— pidió Osamu a Rintaro, pues lo miraba sin parar desde hace unos minutos.

—Es hermosa— balbuceó Suna viendo la pantalla del celular.

Osamy se acercó a su mejor amigo para saber lo que veía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que veía una foto de ella. Suzuki Naoko. Tenía una diadema de ángel mientras sostenía un algodón de azúcar color morado. Ella sonreía. Sí, era hermosa. Nadie podía negarlo. No era una belleza extravagante, ella se calificaba dentro del promedio, pero para Suna siempre ha estado por encima. Cabello castaño ondulado y largo, ojos grandes café claro con doble párpado y, un metro y sesenta y nueve centímetros de altura, labios ligeramente rosas naturalmente, simplemente la chica más hermosa a ojos de Suna Rintaro.

—Vamos, Suna— bloqueó el celular—. Enfócate en el trabajo, por favor. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero ya han pasado meses y sigues sin saber de ella. Tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé— dejó el celular en la mesa de en frente—. Pero la extraño mucho. No sé cómo puedo pensar en ella todo el tiempo y cuando estábamos juntos, casi no pensaba en ella.

—Es porque creíste tenerlo seguro— respondió Osamu—. Sabías que ella te esperaba y que estaba para ti, no necesitabas pensar mucho en ello porque estaban juntos. Ahora que no la tienes quieres estar con ella, saber lo que hace porque sabes muy bien aquí— apuntó a la cabeza del enamorado— que ya no la tienes segura. Sabes que en cualquier momento puede estar con alguien más; tú mismo lo dijiste hace un tiempo.

—Ella no va a estar con alguien más— aseguró—. Me ama. Volveremos a estar juntos. Entiendo el por qué me dejó, pero no sabemos lo que depara el futuro; eso lo dijiste tú hace tiempo.

—Exacto, no lo sabemos. No puedes estar seguro de que volverán a estar juntos ni de que no conocerá a alguien más, Suna— recalcó—. No quiero verte así. Llevas un tiempo forzando una sonrisa en cámara y siendo más extrovertido frente a esta esperando que nadie se de cuenta de que estás mal. Detesto esto, todos lo hacemos, incluso tú. Por favor, ya déjala ir.

—¿Acaso ella te gusta?— preguntó Rintaro viendo a Osamu directamente a los ojos.

Osamu se quedó callado. No se esperaba que le preguntara eso, creyó que no estaba insistiendo tanto en el tema como para hacer obvio. Sin embargo, Rintaro es un genio perceptible y no pudo evitar que su amigo estaba presionando, hasta cierto punto, demasiado con el tema. En una situación donde Naoko no le gustara seguramente lo ayudaría a recuperarse en vez de insistirle en olvidarla.

Aún así, no puede dejar que Suna lo escuche venir de sus labios y su voz. Es la ex de su mejor amigo y, por más que le guste, ella está prohibida para él. No podría salir con la chica a la que Rintaro ama, ni con la chica que lo ama a él. El amor es reciproco y es por eso que Osamu siempre ha sabido que lo mejor es callar sus sentimientos.

—No, claro que no— dijo en una voz suave libre de sospecha—. Es solo que no soporto verte deprimido. Sé que la amas, pero no puedes seguir así. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella. ¿Crees que le gustaría verte así en estos momentos? Recuerdo que una vez te dijo que cuando sonríes con naturalidad su día mejora, estén o no juntos.

Era cierto. Naoko siempre le dijo a Rintaro que su sonrisa mejora sus días estén o no juntos. Cuando era amigos se lo dijo miles de veces y cuando comenzaron a salir se lo dijo otras mil veces más. Por un segundo, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. Claro, solo debía recordar los buenos momentos y olvidar los malos. Sonaba fácil, pero le llevaría tiempo. Podrán pasar meses, años, todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Suna Rintaro seguirá sonriendo por ella porque la ama demasiado. 

—Ya nos toca salir— informó Kita a los chicos, pues el staff pidió que se alistarán para salir a la pasarela—. Pongan su mejor sonrisa y salgamos.

Bien. Rintaro pondría su mejor sonrisa esperando que ella lo viera. Una sonrisa sincera de él equivale a la buena suerte para Naoko.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

La clienta veía el concierto en vivo desde su celular. A Naoko no le molestaba, pues por primera vez vio una sonrisa sincera por parte de Rintaro y le gustó verlo feliz después de un tiempo. Además de ver el evento, la clienta hacía preguntas a Suzuki sobre su trabajo y su vida fuera de este. Se sintió como en una entrevista de trabajo, le resultaba extraño que alguien quisiera saber tanto de algo tan vago como su vida sin razón alguna. 

—Suzuki, ¿cuánto ganas a la semana?— preguntó la mujer como si esa pregunta fuera casual.

—Oh, am, no creo que sea correcto responder esa pregunta— respondió la chica en un tono amable para evitar malentendidos.

—Comprendo, cariño— rió suavemente la mujer—. ¿Ya está listo?

Naoko insertó un último pasador en el cabello de la mujer y asintió. La clienta se miró una y otra vez en el espejo como si estuviera juzgando el trabajo de la chica. El peinado, el maquillaje y el tiempo invertido en ello era lo que más le importaba a la mujer. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con lo observado, sacó una tarjeta de su saco y se lo entregó a Naoko.

—Futaba Reena— se presentó la mujer—. Reclutamiento de staff de la Agencia de Modelaje Johzenji. He escuchado de ti mucho y sobre lo bien que haces tu trabajo. Tenemos una vacante, por lo que me di el tiempo de venir a juzgar tu trabajo en persona.

—¿Staff de peinado y maquillaje? ¿Para quién?— preguntó sin saber qué decir ante la propuesta de un trabajo más elaborado.

—Se te designarán varios modelos una vez que aceptes— respondió Reena—. Hay muchas postulantes y eres la única a quien he venido a ver en persona. Espero una respuesta pronto.

—Acepto— apresuró a decir Naoko sin pensarlo bien. Sintió la presión de aceptar y por eso lo hizo, pero no pensó al cien por ciento lo que quería.

—Bien— sonrió—. Bienvenida al mundo del modelaje. Convivirás con los modelos y te encargarás de su imagen. Te espero mañana a las diez en punto, no llegues tarde.

"Bienvenida al mundo del modelaje". Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. ¿A qué había aceptado? Debía estar cerca de aquello por lo cual terminó con Rintaro, pero es una gran oportunidad de trabajo y no podía decir que no. No lo pensó muy bien, pero tal vez esto es lo que debe hacer. Y también debería prepararse para ir a los eventos donde se encuentras más artistas, pues en uno de esos puede estar Suna Rintaro.


	4. 004

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

—Entonces, ¿aceptaste el trabajo? Vas a trabajar con modelos, Nao— observó Hana.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que vaya a salir con uno de ellos. Hace unos meses salí de lo de Suna, y no es como si me haya dejado de afectar— recordó.

—Eso tampoco significa que no puedas tener sentimientos encontrados y luego quieras intentar de nuevo en las relaciones— terminó de barrer el suelo—. Escucha, me alegro por ti y este nuevo trabajo. Te voy a extrañar. Solo espero que siempre pienses las cosas dos veces de ahora en adelante. 

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó quitándose su mandil y arreglando su atuendo.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que te servirá en una situación futura— respondió un un tono de adivina, como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro.

Esperaba que no. No iba a trabajar con la idea de acercarse a Rintaro o de conseguir un nuevo novio. Simplemente era un nuevo trabajo que le traería una mejor estabilidad económica. Además, es la Agencia Johzenji, Rintaro no pertenece a esta, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Claramente si fuese Inarizaki, ella habría rechazado la oferta. Si siguieran juntos habría aceptado, aunque fuese en el momento en el que no se veían seguido ni se ponían en contacto, pero tras haber terminado claramente no aceptaría la oferta.

—Creo que lo importante aquí es que ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos— Hana tomó sus cosas—. En cuanto tengas un día libre, dímelo. No importa lo que tenga ese día, iré a verte.

Naoko adoró esas palabras. Mina probablemente le hubiera dicho que, en cuanto tuviera tiempo, se vieran, pero los chicos debían ir sí o sí. En cambio, Hana lo hace por ser su amiga y no por el hecho de querer pasar tiempo con cierto idol. Se siente agradecida por encontrar a alguien así después de terminar la amistad más larga que sostenía. Ahora solo espera, inconscientemente, que le pase lo mismo en el amor.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Aran.

—Me veré con Terushima— respondió poniéndose un abrigo—. Ambos tenemos día libre, y nos veremos después de un tiempo.

—Pues me alegra ver que por fin sales y no estás solo en el trabajo— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues había pasado tiempo de que no veía a Suna emocionado por algo.

—Tal vez esto es lo que necesito, ya sabes, dejar a Suzuki de lado. Aunque no creo eso muy posible porque ustedes hablan de ella a diario— sonrió sarcástico.

—Lo siento. Es que no solo era tu novia, también es nuestra amiga y no la vemos desde hace meses, por eso hablamos de ella— justificó.

—Pues sí, lo sé, pero eso no significa que deban hablar de mi relación con ella, ¿lo sabes?— tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación que comparte con el mayor.

Rintaro tenía razón. No porque extrañen a Naoko significa que pueden bombardearlo con preguntas ni hablar de ella seguido. Incluso ayer, durante una reunión de todos sin Suna, pues estaba durmiendo, hicieron burla de cómo era cuando la pareja comenzaba a salir. Recuerdan que Rintaro sonreía demasiado, se olvidaba del estrés y sus preocupaciones, era optimista. Era su nueva personalidad brillante llevada al máximo. Un completo rayo de sol. Incluso cantaba la frase "ya tengo novia" seguido, a lo que Atsumu hizo broma.

Fuera del dormitorio, Rintaro tomaba unas últimas cosas para antes de irse. Osamu y Hitoshi lo veían desde uno de los sillones de la sala. Veían la televisión cuando Suna salió de la habitación vestido para salir, robándose la atención de aquellos dos. "Se va a encontrar con alguien", pensaron. Esperaban que fuera Naoko, pero probablemente su amigo no estaría tan calmado si se fuera a ver con ella, así que concluyeron que se verá con algún amigo. Al menos se alegran de que salga a divertirse un rato.

Sin despedirse, Rintaro salió del departamento para ir al café donde se encontraría con su amigo. No pidió que lo llevaran, pues quería caminar por la bella noche de Tokio y observar las luces de los edificios. Pronto sería verano, y ya no podría caminar así por la noche mientras que una fresca brisa golpeaba su rostro. Quería gozar de esto mientras pudiera, además es tarde así que no tendría que lidiar con algún paparazzi o un fan.

Tras las puertas de cristal vio a su amigo hablando con un mesero, estaba pidiendo algo para tomar, lo que significaba que tenía poco de haber llegado. Rintaro sonrió para sí y entró al café. 

—Terushima Yuuji— llamó Suna a su amigo. 

Había muy poca gente, así que no corrían ningún riesgo.

—Woah, Suna Rintaro— hacía tiempo que no lo veía, por lo que sonrió al verlo y lo abrazó—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Vamos a coincidir para la Semana de la Moda en Tokio, ¿no?— preguntó Suna tomando asiento frente a su amigo.

—Ah, sí— le pasó el menú para que pidiese algo—. La verdad, estuve a punto de no participar. En la agencia me querían mandar a hacer una sesión de fotos a Los Ángeles, pero mandaron a otro de los modelos.

—Eso me agrada. Podré verte un poco más— dijo Rintaro.

—Gracias. Ah, por cierto— chasqueó los dedos en señal de recordar algo— ¿Qué tal todo con tu novia? Sigo sin conocerla— hizo un puchero.

—Hemos terminado, pero no quiero hablar de eso— pidió con voz suave.

Terushima entrecerró los ojos como si buscara algo en el tono de voz de su amigo y el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó quitándose el abrigo.

—Ya sabes— junto sus manos—. Puede que el querer evitar tanto el tema sea lo que te molesta. Hablar de ello puede ser lo que te quite ese dolor en el pecho.

—Lo hablé con Osamu el día que sucedió. Estaba roto, llorando, sosteniendo el collar que le regalé en una de mis manos. Lo dije todo, pero aún así duele. Y luego me alentaba a salir adelante y volver a intentarlo con ella en el futuro, pero de un momento a otro fue como si me presionara para olvidarla— no podía ver a su amigo a los ojos, por lo que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Hablaste de ti— concluyó—. Entonces, ¿hablaste de ella?

No. Esa era la única respuesta. Suna contó su versión de los hechos, lo que él había sentido. Sabe que Naoko también se sintió horrible, podía verlo en sus ojos. La conoce demasiado bien como para saber lo que sentía aquel día. Lo mucho que le dolió dejarlo, lo mucho que le costó terminar su relación, pero más que nada: el coraje que sentía ante la indiferencia de él. Lo que necesita es hablar de ella, no de él.

—No pude— confesó—. No pude porque ese día la vi como nunca la había visto. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si lo sentía por terminar conmigo o si estaba molesta por mis comentarios estúpidos. 

—Pero sí lo sabes, me lo acabas de decir— tocó la cabeza de su amigo para que levantara la mirada—. Suna, creo que debes ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, inténtalo.

—Bien, pues, seguramente le dolía que la dejara plantada, le desesperaba que no le respondiera los mensajes ni le devolviera las llamadas— dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Incluso es posible que creyera que la relación solo venía de su parte, unilateral. Eish, realmente no estuve ahí para ella, ¿cierto?

—Hey— llamó con un tono amigable—. Puede que no fueras el novio perfecto, pero uno aprende de sus errores. Cuando la vuelvas a ver, lucha por ella. Debes ser honesto. Dile que sí, no vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo, pero te vas a encargar de obtenerlo solo por ella. 

—Es raro escuchar esas palabras venir de un chico que se acuesta con una chica diferente cada día.

—Lo sabes, no puedo ser sólo de una chica. No es lo mío. Si voy a terminar llorando por ella, prefiero seguirme divirtiendo. Sin ataduras— no había ni una sola pizca de mentira en sus palabras.

—Una vez que lo tienes; una vez que lo encuentras; dejas de ser esa persona conformista. Ya me tocará verte poner tu mundo de cabeza por una chica— burló Suna.

—Espero que eso no sea pronto.

Rintaro mostró una sonrisa sincera.

Necesitaba el consejo de un tercero. Los chicos pueden considerarse terceros, pero los ve todos los días, así que están lo suficientemente enterados de su vida como para tratarlos como tales. En cambio, Terushuma le dio un consejo honesto que va a seguir. No puede seguir sin ella, la ama. Suzuki Naoko es el amor de su vida y va a luchar por ella.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

Los nervios estaban al cien. Estaba frente al edificio de Johzenji lista para entrar. La asignarían a un grupo y le darían un tour por el edificio. Sabe que en cuanto pongo un pie en ese lugar, su vida iba a cambiar por completo. Aún con los nervios, entró en aquel edificio. Era grande, el primer piso, siendo la recepción, era el más callado y menos concurrido. Mientras su mirada viajaba por la sala, sus ojos se encontraron con Futaba Reena en uno de lo sillones. Naoko mostró un correo que le envió Reena con autorización para entrar y luego se dirigió hacia la mujer.

—Ah, Suzuki— dijo Reena al ver a la chica frente a ella—. Subamos al cuarto piso, ahí está el grupo al que te asignaremos.

Naoko tiene experiencia conociendo idols, pues Rintaro solía presentarle a sus compañeros de Inarizaki y uno que otro externo, pero nunca le llegó a presentar a algún conocido que tenga en Johzenji. Solo espera que eso sea porque no tiene mucha conexión con los modelos de esta agencia, pues no quiere formar un ambiente tenso e incómodo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas una vez este llegó al piso cinco. Eran las diez de la mañana, pero el tiempo pasaba tan lento para Naoko que sentía que seguía dormida y esto era un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando Reena paró frente a una sala de peinado y maquillaje, Naoko volvió a sus sentidos dándose cuenta de que esto realmente está pasando.

Futaba Reena abrió la puerta. Había staff de maquillaje, peinado y vestuario en la sala. Tal parece ser que ahora está tranquilo el ambiente, pero en cuanto llegará una semana de moda, una pasarela o sesiones fotográficas, todos se alocarían.

—Staff— llamó Reena seguido de un chasqueo de dedos—. Les he traído una nueva recluta con un trabajo maravilloso. Espero le puedan dar una cálida bienvenida que la haga sentir como en casa. Ahora sin más, se las dejo para que le expliquen un poco la logística y le presenten a los modelos.

Seguido de aquello la mujer salió de la sala dando un gran portazo. Un chico que se veía de la edad de Naoko fue el primero en acercarse.

—Nakamura Taiki, staff de vestuario— dijo presentándose.

—Suzuki Naoko, staff de peinado y maquillaje— presentó la chica un poco confundida por la situación. Creyó que Reena se encargaría de ella.

—Aquí está tu gafete— una chica le tendió un gafete con su nombre—. Soy Shiyomi, por cierto.

Suzuki volvió a presentarse mientras tomaba el gafete y se lo colgaba en el cuello.

—Supongo que estás ansiosa por conocer el grupo de modelos al cual te asignaron— supuso Taiki.

—Un poco, sí— confesó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Te llevaremos con ellos— Shiyomi la tomó del brazo delicadamente y le guió hasta donde estaba el grupo.

¿Ellos? Después de unos segundos, logró divisar varias cabezas de chicos en unos sillones. Shiyomi se puso frente a ellos, de modo que dejaron de hablar y vieron a ambas chicas.

—Hola chicos, les presento a una nueva chica que se nos acaba de unir, Suzuki Naoko— presentó—. Suzuki— dijo mirando a la chica—, ellos son nuestros modelos mejor pagados, de ahora en adelante trabajarás con ellos.

¿Los mejor pagados? Eso significa que son de los más reconocidos y los que son más solicitados. Aquellos que incluso tienen contratos con marcas prestigiosas. Aquellos que son la cara de una de esas marcas de élite. Si comete un sólo error, es posible que Reena la despida. Naoko tragó duro ante el nuevo peso que sentía en sus hombros.


	5. 005

—Hola, hermosa, soy Terushima— guiñó un chico alto rubio.

—Lo sé— dijo Naoko ignorando el coqueteo. Está en el trabajo, debe ser profesional. Además, tiene la pinta de ser así con todas; y a ella le desagradan ese tipo de chicos.

Nunca se imaginó trabajando en Johzenji. Corrección, desde que terminó con Suna jamás se imaginó tener que trabajar en el mundo del modelaje. Si bien terminó con él hace unos meses, no irá a coquetear con el primer chico que se le ponga en frente. Menos si se trata de un modelo y compañero de trabajo. Naoko no quiere una relación ni un acostón. Por ahora, no quiere nada.

—Será agradable trabajar contigo— dijo un chico castaño quitando a Terushima de la vista de la chica—. Soy Bobata Kazuma.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— preguntó un chico pelinegro.

—Esa clase de preguntas no se hacen, Takeharu— regañó Kazuma.

—Ah, tengo 23— respondió la chica titubeante. Es decir, es una pregunta normal entre gente que se acaba de conocer.

—Entonces tú y yo seremos buenos amigos— Yuuji puso su brazo al rededor de los hombros de la chica—. Que sepas que estoy dispuesto a arruinar la amistad.

—No la sofoques así, Terushima— pidió Higashijama—. La vas a asustar en su primer día.

—Vamos, debe tener a un amigo aquí. Alguien de su edad. No habíamos tenido una chica de nuestra edad en el staff antes— se excusó el rubio.

—Eso es porque en la misma agencia se sabe que te quieres tirar a cada chica que ves— informó Kazuma—. Por eso mismo no nos habían asignado a una mujer al equipo de staff. Bueno, al menos no a una soltera.

—Buena suerte— deseó Shiyomi en la oreja de la chica para luego salir del lugar.

Naoko la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue. No podía creer que la dejase sola con esos chicos. Es decir, uno de ellos comenzó a coquetarle al verla. Bueno, no es como que ella vaya a caer ante eso, pero sigue siendo un factor de peligro dentro del trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿me das tu número?— preguntó el chico rubio mientras se giraba a verla.

—A menos que sea para llamarme cuando requieras maquillaje y peinado de última hora, te lo daré. Si lo dices con otras intenciones, lo cual creo que es así, me tendré que negar a tu petición— rechazó correcta.

—Eso debe ser suficiente para que sepas que ella no está interesada en ti— burló Izaka al fondo.

—Tsk.

Yuuji no está acostumbrado a ser rechazado. De hecho, es posible que Naoko sea la primera que lo rechace directamente, sin rodeos. Eso le duele en el orgullo. Si bien es insistente cuando las chicas dudan, no sabe cómo seguir una conversación con ella. Ya tiene en mente que sus tácticas de siempre no funcionarán con Suzuki. Es más, no tiene por qué esforzarse, puede simplemente pasar de página e ir a coquetear con alguien más. "Hay muchas chicas en el mundo", es lo que siempre se dice. Para Terushima, lo mejor será mantener una relación profesional con ella.

—En fin, vayan a la junta en la sala dos, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con Suzuki-san— indicó Kazuma a los demás.

Todos se despidieron de la chica y ella regresaba la despedida por cortesía. Con Terushima se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego él siguió a sus compañeros hacia la sala donde se tendría la junta sobre la revista de la temporada de otoño que ofrece la agencia para el público. Es algo así como fan-service. Ellos obtienen fondos y los fans son felices con el contenido de la temporada de sus modelos favoritos. Todos ganan.

El castaño le indicó a Naoko que se sentara en el sofá. Ella hizo caso y el se sentó a una distancia en la cual no invade si espacio personal.

—Primero que nada, bienvenida a Johzenji y lo siento por Yuuji.

—Ah, no hay cuidado, no vine aquí a buscar novio— rió desinteresada—. No te preocupes por eso.

—De acuerdo, aunque tendré que darle un buen sermón respecto a coquetear con el staff. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que es trabajar aquí en la posición que estás.

Naoko asintió agradecida. Nadie le había dicho en lo que consiste el trabajo más allá de maquillar y peinar. Reena simplemente la dejó con otros miembros del staff y ellos la dejaron con los modelos. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que debe hacer en su primer día ni de cómo se maneja el transporte y organización para sesiones y demás eventos a los que asisten los modelos. No sabe nada a pesar de haber salido con uno.

—Dentro de lo que sé, a los de maquillaje y peinado se les entrega una hoja con el concepto que se vaya a manejar en la pasarela o sesión fotográfica. Hay muchas ocasiones en las que surgen eventos imprevistos. Lo que muchos hacen es dirigirse al departamento del modelo y comenzar a alistarlo ahí para que el proceso sea más rápido al llegar al lugar que se indique. Lo último, y lo más importante, es que pasas mucho tiempo con los modelos.

Naoko se mostró confundida ante estas palabras. Kazuma se pensó un poco cómo parafrasear aquello.

—No quiero decir que el tiempo de calidad con nosotros sea lo beneficioso del oficio, sino que pasar tiempo con nosotros permite que armes conceptos en tu cabeza que luego pueden ser utilizados en las revistas de temporada. Ya sabes, conceptos que vayan de acuerdo a las personalidades de los modelos. Que tu concepto sea elegido es-

—Importante, un honor— completó la chica sin darse cuenta—. Te pone en la mira de marcas de alto valor, de productoras de televisora, de equipos de maquillaje privados para celebridades. Es una forma de abrirte paso a las grandes ligas.

—Parece que lo entiendes bien— sonrió Bobata.

—Bueno, eso mismo es lo que me llevó a estudiar maquillaje. Pocos comprender ese significado detrás de lo que llaman "pintura" y "mentiras"— sonrió inocente. Una sonrisa que hizo que le diese un vuelco al corazón del chico, pero por darse cuenta de lo linda que es. Sin segundas intenciones—. Gracias por explicarme un poco respecto a mi labor. Estoy acostumbrada a que los clientes vayan y vengan, con un concepto ya implantado en sus mentes.

Kazuma comprendió que, si Terushima llegase a pasar tiempo con ella, Yuuji podría enamorarse de alguien como ella. Podría dejar de lado ser un mujeriego para dedicarse a una relación seria. Sin embargo, para él, eso es como soñar con realizar un recorrido por el sistema solar de manera gratuita. No ocurrirá. El rubio le gusta ser _libre_ y _salvaje_. No se dejaría domar por nadie.

Aún así, no hay ninguna razón para pensar que las cosas no cambiarán.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

La sesión fotográfica había terminado. Por primera vez en meses, Suna salía temprano del trabajo. Revisó la hora en su celular. Las seis de la tarde. Todos los demás tienen el itinerario lleno. Es el único que ha terminado por el día. Ya que rara vez tiene tiempo libre, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que los demás terminaran.

De estar con Naoko, la habría invitado a tener una cita. Querría pasar tiempo con ella. 

"Quiero verla".

Ese fue el pensamiento que apareció en su mente al terminar de cambiarse a su ropa cotidiana. 

Supo, por parte de Kita, que ella estaba trabajando en un salón de belleza como estilista cerca de la locación donde había tenido la sesión. Se plantea la idea de ir a verla, pero no sabe siquiera si ellos se tratarán como desconocidos de ahora en adelante, si quedan como amigos o si son únicamente conocidos. Probablemente sea la tercera opción. De ser amigos, por lo menos se habrían mandado unos cuántos mensajes para saber cómo está el otro.

De lo que Suna no se da cuenta, es de que ambos siguen rotos. No podrían dirigirse la palabra sin que el corazón les doliera por ello, sin que las lágrimas no amenazaran en salir. 

Al final, decidió salir por un café. Podría caminar por las calles observando la cuidad, algo que solía hacer mucho. Seguramente se encuentra tiendas y edificios nuevos. Todo aquello que no puede ver detenidamente cuando va en el auto con el mánager. Volver a probar un poco de libertad.

Caminó por la calle hasta entrar a un café que llamase su atención. Pidió un café con leche. Su presencia se robaba las miradas de algunas chicas. No podían evitar admitir que es atractivo. Algunas lo reconocían como un modelo de la élite, mientras que otras simplemente admiran sus visuales. Ya está acostumbrado a que lo vean así. También está acostumbrado a que esas miradas no signifiquen nada para él si no provienen de Suzuki Naoko.

Le entregaron su café y salió de la tienda.

Siente una brisa ligera contra su rostro, el cabello le revuela cual comercial de shampoo y su mirada no se aparta de la belleza que caracteriza a la cuidad. Su mente proyectaba momentos de lo que era pasear por esa misma calle antes de unirse a la agencia, cuando era un chico de preparatoria inmerso en el voleibol; recordó, incluso, lo que era regresar al departamento caminando con los chicos cuando eran aprendices. 

Luego recordó pasear junto a ella. Lo que era caminar junto a ella cuando recién se conocieron en la preparatoria, que ella lo animara cuando era aprendiz y que le dijera que sí a ser su novia. 

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la calle frente al salón de belleza que le había comentado Shinsuke. A través del cristal puede observar a una chica barrer el piso. No es Naoko. Se imaginó que debe estar ocupada haciendo otra cosa o que su agenda también se despejó temprano.

Preguntaría por ella. Después de todo, su compañera de trabajo debe de saber sobre la situación de la chica.

Antes de cruzar la calle, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Se detuvo en su lugar mientras la gente a su alrededor lo pasaba de largo para cruzar al otro lado. Sacó el dispositivo de uno de sus bolsillos y, sin ver de quién se trata, contestó la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

— _¡Rin-rin, cariño! ¡Hace meses que no hablamos!_

Él cerró los ojos en frustración.

Mina.


	6. 006

Suna no es fan de Mina. La soportaba por el simple hecho de ser la mejor amiga de Naoko. Le parece un tanto extraño que ella lo contacte meses después de que terminara la relación con su amiga. Después de esto, seguramente borrará su contacto del celular. No lo necesita para absolutamente nada.

Está claro que él no sabe que Suzuki la mandó por un tubo. Decidió borrar a esa _perra tóxica_ de su vida. Ya que no ha sabido nada sobre la vida de su ex, le es poco probable saber los problemas que se generaron con Mina. Además, no es como que ella le vaya a decir a Rintaro que ya no es amiga de Naoko; él es capaz de bloquear su número o pedir una orden de restricción.

— _Hola~, tierra llamando a Suna, ¿me escuchas, guapo?_

El tono de Mina le decía "ubícate". Pedía atención.

Suna vio que comenzaban a cerrar la estética y Naoko no se ve por ningún lado. Se rindió en buscarla. Su única opción era preguntarle a la chica del teléfono lo que sabe sobre Suzuki.

—Mina, ¿sabes dónde está Naoko?

— _Claro, cariño, está aquí conmigo. Por eso te llamaba._

Mentira. Mina es capaz de decir y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener una excusa para hablar con él. Bueno, para hablar con cualquier chico guapo y bien pagado que le pongan en frente. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Suna, es diferente. Ella está dispuesta a todo con tal de ser quien camine tomada de su brazo por las calles.

—Ah, ¿en serio?— Suna se notó nervioso. Él no se esperaba que ella le dijera que están juntas—. Pero, ¿por qué me llamarías por eso? ¿No habría sido más fiel a ella el no volver a hablarme? Es decir, no sacaría ni una medalla de bronce en ser un buen novio.

— _Escucha_ _, no creo que haya sido lindo de su_ _parte_ _terminarte_ _en Navidad_ — escupió molesta—. _Pero la veo arrepentida de sus_ _acciones_ _, así que te ayudaré a volver con_ _ella_ _._

—Creo que sería mejor que ella y yo hablemos las cosas, Mina.

— _Es_ _terca_ _, lo_ _sabes_ _. Déjame ayudarte,_ _cariño_ _. Veámonos_ _mañana_ _en el café_ _cerca_ _de Inarizaki, ¿va? Chao, besos._

Seguido de eso colgó la llamada. No le dio tiempo para rechazar la oferta.

Suna suspiró. No quiere encontrarse con ella. Sabe que, una vez que la vea, ella insistirá para verse de nuevo. Y si no se presenta, Mina es capaz de ir al edificio de Inarizaki a esperarlo o incluso pedir que la dejen entrar.

No le hace sentido que Mina le quiera ayudar a regresar con Naoko. Él podía notar que la veía con odio y envidia cuando pasaba tiempo con los chicos. Que los hiciera reír, que ellos la abrazaran y que fuese novia de Rintaro le llenaban la mirada de odio. Es una hipócrita. Suna lo sabe.

La solución más fácil es ir al café mañana y decirle que no quiere tener nada que ver con ella. De esa manera podrá mantenerla lejos. Si le sigue insistiendo, no tendrá otra opción más que comunicárselo a la agencia para que hagan algo sobre ella. Si algo caracteriza a Hitoka Mina, es que hará lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, sin importarle sobre quién tenga que pasar o la vergüenza que deba sobrellevar. Es molesta.

Suna miró por última vez la estética. Todo pensamiento sobre la perra tóxica se fue a la mierda, pues su mente fue invadida por el rostro de Suzuki Naoko y su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Rintaro anhela que vuelva a ser suya.

🦋

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

Naoko se encuentra en la cafetería de la agencia comiendo sushi de cangrejo, su favorito. Las mejillas se colorean de un rojo carmesí tenue y se le puede notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La comida de Johzenji es simplemente excepcional. Nunca comió en la cafetería de Inarizaki, pero duda que pueda ser mejor que la de este lugar. Incluso había tomado una foto de la comida para mostrársela a Hana, quien la regañó por antojarle de lo que ella disfruta.

Su paz y tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando sintió un par de ojos en su espalda. Era una mirada dudosa. Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Si tienes algo que decir, ven y dilo; tus ojos no hablarán con mi espalda— dijo para después meter otro pedazo de sushi en su boca.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. La persona le ha hecho caso. Pasó por su lado y se sentó frente a ella. Se trata de Terushima, pero, a comparación de la mañana, se ve nervioso. Un tanto tímido. A primera hora estaba coqueteando y deslumbrando seguridad, ahora es como un animal asustadizo. 

El chico solo se dedica a ver a Suzuki comer. Ella espera que él comience a hablar. Aunque parece que no lo hará a menor que ella se lo indique.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Yo, ahm, venía a disculparme— respondió en un tono poco audible.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que yo... vengo a disculparme-

Esta vez la chica logró escucharlo, pero debido a que lo decía poco seguro de ello volvió a fingir que no lo había escuchado. Si le va a pedir disculpas, entonces que lo haga bien. Naoko detesta que se hagan las cosas con poca iniciativa o peor, que venga a pedirle disculpas porque lo han obligado a hacerlo. Si no le nace, es mejor que no le dirija la palabra.

Es un poco como cuando te cantan las mañanitas en tu cumpleaños en el salón de clases. Es un momento incómodo que sabes que hacen porque alguien se atrevió a decir que cumples años. Se escuchan todos desganados y preferirías que no lo hicieran. Es así de simple: si no quieren hacer algo, es mejor que no lo hagan. Le pueden ahorrar tiempo y pena ajena a todos en el lugar. 

Pasa lo mismo ahora, si Yuuji no lo dice de corazón, Naoko no quiere nada.

—No logré escuchar la última parte— Naoko metió otro pedazo de sushi a su boca.

—Que he venido a disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? Y nadie me ha obligado. Vengo después de tragarme mi orgullo. Es solo que, eres la primera en rechazarme de esa manera, ¿sí? Es decir, ni siquiera titubeaste. Mírame, ¿no soy, siquiera, lindo?

Entonces la chica comenzó a reír. Era una risa genuina. No hay sarcasmo detrás de esta. 

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su risa lo ha hipnotizado por completo. Odia que ella no lo haga intencionalmente, odia saber que esa risa es la que escuchan todos; se da cuenta que no es el tipo de chica que finge su risa al estar con un chico. Odia saber que ella no comenzó a reírse con la intención de burlarse de él ni de que él sintiera ganas de escucharla reír todos los días. Odia que esa risa le moviera el corazón un poco.

Terushima frunció el ceño ligeramente para ocultar lo encantado que había quedado con su risa.

—Lo siento— vociferó Suzuki terminando de reír, pero con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios—. No me malentiendas, eres lindo, sí. Sin embargo, no soy fan de los mujeriegos como tú. No me agradan mucho.

—Eso lo dicen las chicas que han pasado por la cama de uno— confrontó.

—Para nada— negó la chica con la cabeza—. No es necesario experimentar salir con uno para que te desagraden. Son chicos que ven a las chicas como un logro nuevo, como un contacto más en sus teléfonos y como un nombre que irá a una lista que seguirá creciendo.

—Hey, eso me ofende... un poco— hizo un puchero involuntariamente.

—Es solo que... para las chicas no significa lo mismo que para ustedes, ¿sabes? Algunas estaban ilusionadas. Otras se dan cuenta de que la noche anterior no significó tanto para ustedes como para ellas. Supongo que no sabrás de lo que hablo hasta que pases por ello— colocó su mentón en la palma de su mano para apoyarse en la mesa.

Yuuji suspiró rendido. Una sonrisa salió de él. Lo ha dejado sin palabras. No puede contraatacar con nada. Ella ha ganado y, por alguna razón, eso no le molesta. 

—Te respeto, Suziki-san— confesó Terushima—. Prometo mantener mis intenciones puras cuando se trate de ti. Me doy cuenta de que realmente no puedo ganare. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero tener una relación cien por ciento profesional contigo. Podemos ser amigos, ¿cierto?— extendió su mano esperando que ella la sostuviera. Es una manera de establecer paz entre ambos.

—Seguro— ella tomó la mano del chico—. Podemos ser amigos. Y no me llames Suzuki-san, mis amigos me dicen Naoko.

—En ese caso tú me puedes llamar Yuuji.

Respeto mutuo. Bueno, parece que esa es una buena manera de comenzar. Al menos por ahora.


	7. 007

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

Es temprano por la mañana y el trabajo ya ha comenzado. Reena le comentó a Naoko que salió una oferta, de parte de una marca importante, para que Terushima realice una sesión fotográfica de unos nuevos jeans. Ya que ha sido de imprevisto, se le ordenó ir al departamento de los modelos para comenzar a preparar a Yuuji.

Son las seis y media de la mañana. No puede creer que realmente tengan sesiones desde tan temprano. Rápidamente se preparó. Tomó una ducha, se puso su atuendo, tomó su equipo de maquillaje y, con un pan cubierto de mantequilla en la boca, salió de su casa para dirigirse donde Terushima.

No habían intercambiado números después de platicar ayer por la tarde, pero lo hizo con Kazuma y ellos resultan compartir departamento. Le mandó un mensaje explicándole la situación y él, amablemente, le pasó la ubicación del departamento.

En serio no entiendo su suerte. Es, formalmente, su primer día de trabajo y lo primero que debe hacer es realizar un maquillaje con poca preparación de antemano. Es decir, desconoce el tipo de maquillaje que le debe de poner porque tiene conocimiento nulo del concepto que se desarrollará en la sesión fotográfica. Esa es la desventaja de las ofertas imprevistas de último minuto.

Logró correr hacia dentro del metro antes de que las puertas cerraran. Respira pesado robándose las miradas de algunas personas. Cuando recupera la postura, se sienta en uno de los espacios libres que hay. Al ser temprano no hay mucha gente, pero tampoco parece un tren fantasma.

A su celular llegó un mensaje por parte de Hana.

_**Hana** _   
_Heey, ¿quieres ir a un  
café a desayunar?_

_**Naoko**  
No puedo😔.  
Salió una sesión de último  
minuto y debo realizar  
maquillaje._

_**Hana**  
Buuuu  
...  
Olvídalo, verás modelos  
todo el día.  
Te envidio.  
¿Con quién trabajarás?_

_**Naoko**  
Terushima Yuuji_

_**Hana**  
Ok, quiero saber cómo  
reencarnar en ti.  
Terushima Yuuji está😙🤌🏻  
Beso de chef._

_**Naoko**  
Lo primero que hizo  
al verme fue coquetearme._

_**Hana**  
No sé si me lo estás  
presumiendo o te estás  
quejando. _

_**Naoko**  
¡Es queja! JAJAJAJA  
No vine a ligar con nadie.  
Menos con un chico que  
no solo desfila pasarelas,  
si no también por chicas.  
Igual ya se disculpó por eso._

_**Hana**  
Uff, alto oso que lo  
rechace una chica como  
tú.  
Es decir, si yo fuese hombre,  
o lesbiana, me enamoraría  
de ti.  
En fin, ya que no desayunarás  
conmigo, lo haré con mi madre.  
Chao._

El metro se detuvo en la estación deseada. Suzuki tomó sus cosas y salió del transporte. 

El área donde viven los chicos no queda muy lejos de su casa, pero rara vez visita esa parte de la ciudad. Es evidente que los que viven de este lado sostienen un nivel socioeconómico mayor al de ella. Algo así como el lugar donde viven sus padres.

Caminó hasta encontrar el área de departamentos donde viven los chicos. Japan Private Gardens. Suena a que son jardines privados para los adultos jubilados; pero la verdad es que es una de las zonas más privilegiadas para vivir. Está repleto de celebridades.

Para poder tener acceso, Naoko fue inspeccionada y se le pidió su credencial de que trabaja en Johzenji. Una vez que todo el proceso fue realizado, entró a la residencia para ir a donde Terushima.

Edificio 8, piso seis, departamento 680. Al llegar al elevador, presionó el botón del número seis e ingresó un código que le dio Kazuma para que el elevador pueda subir. La seguridad de este lugar está a otro nivel. Naoko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se siente como estar en otro mundo. El elevador está lleno de espejos con un techo de color lila. No hay música, pero no es necesaria. En este elevador, es imposible que alguien se aburra esperando.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ella. Al salir notó un letrero que pone que los departamentos del 680 a 684 están a su derecha y del 685 al 689 a su izquierda. Claramente, ella fue hacia la derecha. Paró frente al departamento y tocó el timbre.

Se lograba escuchar que peleaban por quién de los chicos abriría la puerta y Suzuki no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. 

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Terushima sin camisa con una chica detrás de él. El shock en su rostro es evidente; no se esperaba que Naoko viniese. La chica detrás de él había sido su conquista de la noche anterior y su rostro se desfiguró al ver a Naoko; alta, cabello recientemente teñido de un color rosado cobrizo, ojos grandes de color café, pecas discretas y un rostro limpio sin maquillaje alguno.

Envidia. Eso es lo que sintió. No, más allá de envidia, sintió celos. No tiene idea de quién es, pero sabe que cualquier hombre quedaría fascinado al verla. Su instinto fue tomar a Yuuji del brazo. Como si marcara territorio. Naoko lo entendió y solo le dio una sonrisa. Eso hizo enojar aún más a la chica.

—Naoko— pronunció Terushima aún sorprendido por la presencia de la chica. Ni siquiera notó el tacto de su conquista anterior—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ah?— preguntó Naoko un poco molesta, pero confundida—. ¿Acaso no te avisaron de la agencia que te salió una oferta de último minuto para una sesión? Kazuma sabía que venía para acá.

Yuuji volteó bruscamente a ver a su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Bobata ríe por lo bajo, burlándose de la situación. Claramente no se lo había dicho para ver su reacción.

—Ahg, mi celular está apagado— quejó regresando su mirada a Naoko. Se revolvió el cabello con su mano libre—. Ahm— se giró a ver la chica que lo sostiene mientras ella le sonríe—, vete.

—¿Qué?— escupió ella molesta.

—Que te vayas, tengo trabajo, la maquillista está aquí— repitió.

—Pero Yuuji-

—En serio vete, tú...ahm...— intentó recordar el nombre de la chica, pero no le viene nada a la mente—. Olvídalo, ni me voy a esforzar, solo vete.

—Eres un idiota— negó la chica alejándose de él.

Fue por sus cosas y salió del departamento chocando hombros con Naoko. Está molesta, puede notarse a kilómetros. Después de todo, para Yuuji solo es una chica más.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que-

—Ah— Naoko levantó una mano para que el chico pare de hablar—, solo invítame a pasar, date un baño y comencemos con el maquillaje. Debemos estar en el estudio dentro de una hora, ¿sí?

Terushima asintió. No tiene objeciones. La obedecerá. Cuando pasó junto a Kazuma, quien sigue riéndose, le dio un golpe en el hombro causando que su risa se vuelva en un breve grito de dolor. Yuuji le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego se retiró al baño para darse una ducha.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

—¡¿Te verás con Mina?!— preguntaron los gemelos Miya al unísono.

—Basta, cuando hacen eso se siente extraño— quejó Suna.

—¿Por qué te verás con ella? Sabemos cómo es, algo quiere, Rintaro— advirtió Atsumu.

—Dijo que quiere ayudarme a volver con Naoko. Al parecer le dijo que me extraña— respondió tranquilo.

—No, a ver, Kita fue el último en tener contacto con Naoko y recuerdo que dijo que Mina y Nao habían discutido— argumentó Aran—. Al parecer Mina no se tomó bien el rompimiento entre ustedes y le dijo a Nao que era una desalmada. Desde entonces no se han hablado. Te están tendiendo una trampa, Suna.

La cabeza de Suna está por explotar.

—Incluso si ya no son amigas, debo ir— elevó el volumen de su voz—. Si no voy, saben de lo que es capaz para tener la atención que quiere.

Los demás se quedaron pensando. Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, están dispuestos a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de que su amigo no se vea con esa chica.

Rintaro casi no durmió en la noche por estar pensando en lo que le dirá a Mina. No sabe si ser directo, sutil, amenazante, agradable. Solo sabe que "no ir" no es una opción. Debe verla para rechazarle toda ayuda que ofrezca. Si es cierto que ya no son amigos, hay aún menos razones para verse. Si fuesen amigas, lo haría por educación; pero no lo son, así que esto es cien por ciento interés proveniente de Hitoka Mina.

—Solo iré a decirle las cosas como son— Rintaro se levantó de su asiento y tomó su celular—. No quiero tener nada que ver con Mina. Aunque sepa algo sobre Naoko, no debo relacionarme con ella. Desde que dijo que me ayudaría, era obvio que algo andaba mal.

—Bueno, si ya está decidido a hacerlo, supongo que no podemos hacer nada para detenerte— dijo Aran rendido—. Solo asegúrate de realmente cortar lazos con ella. Esa chica es un peligro para nuestras carreras y reputación.

—Ugh, sí— escupió Atsumu con asco—. Es de esas que harían un rumor para manchar nuestro nombre. No sé por qué Nao y ella solían ser amigas.

—Incluso ella dijo que Mina no solía ser así— defendió Kita entrando a la habitación—. Al parecer comenzó después de que Naoko nos conociera.

—Envidia— cantó Atsumu sin pena alguna.

—Me voy. Si llego tarde, comenzará a molestar.

Rintaro salió de la habitación.

Su cara de póker ha regresado. Esa cara inexpresiva que tanto lo caracterizaba antes de conocer a Naoko. No es que haya desaparecido después de conocerla, solo no la usaba con ella; solo con los demás. Desde que terminó con Suzuki, su cara ha vuelto a ser inexpresiva. Mantiene un semblante tranquilo, despreocupado y extrañamente atractivo. Una cara que no espera mucho, que hace lo que quiere y lo que no, es porque le dio flojera hacerlo.

Salió del departamento para ir en camino al café. Se siente cansado de solo pensar en pasar tiempo con Mina. Es una persona que cansa a los demás.

Al pasar de los minutos, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encuentra en la calle frente al café. Puede ver a Mina tomándose selfies a través del cristal del lugar. Se ha teñido el cabello de negro, solía ser rubio; pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el claro volumen que adquirieron sus labios y pómulos. No es que tenga algo de malo, solo es lo que más destaca sobre ella... como si eso pudiera ocultar su horrible personalidad.

Suna respiró hondo y se dirigió al café. Tiene que cortar esto de raíz.


	8. 008

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

Al entrar al café, Mina dejó el celular a un lado y vio al chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lo saludó con la mano emocionada. Por su lado, Suna quiere terminar con eso lo más pronto posible. Ver a Hitoka le causa escalofríos. No puede creer que ella no tenga vergüenza alguna en haberle mentido solo para verlo. Bueno, es cierto que de otra manera él no habría aceptado ir.

Suna tomó asiento frente a la chica. Ella le sonríe de lado a lado mientras él mantiene un semblante serio.

—Yo ya pedí un americano, ¿pedirás algo, Rin-rin?

Ahí va de nuevo con esos apodos que él detesta. La única persona que lo ha llamado "Rin" es Naoko; por alguna razón que Mina diga ese apodo doble, le resulta molesto. Es el típico apodo que alguien le podría a aquella persona de quien cree ser amiga. Una vez le pidió que se dirija a él como "Suna-San", pero claramente ella se pasó eso por el arco del triunfo. Nunca ha habido confianza entre ellos y jamás la habrá.

—No pediré nada, esto será rápido— enunció monótono.

—Bueno, creo que tu problema con Naoko no lleva solo unos minutos— burló—. Anda, pide algo, yo invito— insistió.

—¿Qué haces, Mina?— cuestionó con voz arisca.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa. Es la primera vez que lo ve así de molesto. Sin embargo, ella no logra comprender por qué ha adoptado esa actitud.

—Únicamente quiero ayudarte— respondió con voz inocente.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿qué haces?

—A este punto ya no sé de lo que hablas. Te di una respuesta. Fue lo que te dije ayer, ¿cierto?

—Ni siquiera sigues siendo amiga de Naoko— escupió— ¿De qué manera me vas a ayudar? ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que podrías mantener en secreto que ya no tienes contacto con ella? Debiste saber que ella le diría algo los chicos.

Se sintió humillada. Su mentira no giró ni veinticuatro horas. Su pequeño teatro se había desmoronado con las pocas palabras con las que Suna la acaba de atacar. 

—Yo... quería verte. Sabía que si no mencionaba a Naoko al menos una vez, me cortarías la llamada y bloquearías mi número— confesó apretando un puño—. No hice nada malo.

—¿Nada malo? Intentaste aprovecharte de la situación para llegar a mí— regañó Rintaro—. Tienes razón, no habría seguido la llamada, no habría tenido razones para hacerlo. Eras amiga de mi ex, eso es todo.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Mina. Ella sabe que si pasaba tiempo con él y con los demás, era debido a Naoko. La chica que todos aman, de la que todos quieren ser amigos, de la que todos se enamoran, la chica a la que todos aspiran a ser. Siempre es ella la que queda de lado, la que se muestra superficial, la que sabe que su cantidad de seguidores no equivale ni al 0.5% de sus amigos reales. Tenía una amiga y la perdió por su superficialidad. 

—¿Qué tiene ella que es tan fascinante?

Hubo un silencio. Hitoka mantiene la cabeza gacha, evadiendo la mirada del chico de ojos verdes. Rintaro no quiere responder. Hablar de ella le duele. Fue Mina quien rompió el silencio.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunto cuando lo sé bien— sonrió triste—. Es auténtica, ¿cierto? Su amabilidad es innata. Ella nunca finge, nunca miente, te ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio y siempre puedes contar con ella. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie— lo vio a los ojos con lágrimas a los ojos—. Entiendo por qué la eligen a ella; pero no entiendo por qué a mí me dejan de lado.

—No tenemos que desviarnos del tema.

Suna no se dejaría manipular por ella. Ha venido aquí a decirle que no se aproveche de la situación, que no lo busque más y que borre su número de sus contactos. Mientras más tiempo se quede, su corazón comenzará a ablandarse por sus palabras. No puede dejar que eso pase.

—Te quiero— pronunció.

Él no se sorprendió. Ya se esperaba que ella dijese algo así.

—No, no me quieres— aseguró—. Quieres ser quien vaya de mi brazo porque sabes que hablarán de ti, porque quieres atención, porque quieres decir que tu novio es un supermodelo. Así como crees que te sirvo yo, te sirve cualquiera, Mina.

—¡Claro que no!— elevó la voz logrando que varias cabezas se giraran a verlos; pero tanto a Mina como a Suna no les importa—. ¡Yo te quiero de verdad! ¡No solo por tu reputación ni tu carrera! ¡Te quiero por ser tú!

—¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a la chica. Su rostro demuestra que está confundida y no sabe por qué ha preguntado aquello.

—Sushi— respondió no muy segura de su respuesta.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tengo?

—¡Ay, por dios, Suna! ¿Qué rayos son todas estas preguntas?— cuestionó molesta.

—Mi comida preferida no es el sushi y tengo una hermana. Ni siquiera eso sabes sobre mí y dices quererme— argumentó hostil.

—No es necesario saber todo eso. Puedo aprenderlo con el tiempo— angustió—. Es verdad que te quiero.

—Bien, digamos que te creo, digamos que es cierto lo que dices— recargó sus brazos cruzados en la mesa—. ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que viste con Naoko? No soy material de _buen novio_. Es más, dejemos eso de lado. No la he superado. Hay muchas razones por las cuales no correspondo tus sentimientos; pero no te haré perder el tiempo explicándotelas todas— se levantó de su asiento—. Tengo una junta, debo irme.

Mina se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su mirada guarda rencor, odio, dolor. Realmente no se esperaba que Suna le dijera todo lo que le ha dicho hasta el momento. Creyó que era pasivo, que le seguiría la corriente, que no haría mucho por no querer relacionarse con ella; pero lo juzgó mal. Suna Rintaro es directo y habla sin filtros.

—No haré nada— rugió—. No haré nada para dañar tu reputación o la de Inarizaki— se acercó a él—. ¿Sabes por qué?— sonrió de manera cínica—. Porque yo sé que algo te está por venir y yo solo observaré a la distancia mientras te veo sufrir lleno de dolor. Naoko seguirá adelante, te olvidará, conseguirá a alguien más. Aunque seguramente eso no es lo que más te duele, sino saber que la perdiste por tu culpa y que ella sonríe para otro chico, que su corazón late rápidamente por otro chico y que los recuerdos que formará junto a él borrarán los que tuvo contigo— escupió—. Ese momento será en el que habré quedado satisfecha, porque habrás quedado igual de roto que tú me has dejado ahora.

Sin más, ella salió del café dejando a Suna sin palabras.

La gente que había visto la escena ahora había vuelto a sus propios asuntos, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Suerte que nadie había grabado la situación. De lo contrario, el problema habría escalado a ser algo grave.

Si él creía que había ganado; simplemente escuchó palabras que jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, habría imaginado escuchar. Esas palabras dolieron tanto, que pudo jurar que su corazón se había roto un poco más.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

Pasó la brocha por el rostro de Terushima. Su piel es increíblemente perfecta. Ni una sola imperfección y sus poros no son notables. Era evidente que él cuida de su cutis de la misma manera que cuida de su cuerpo; pues debe admitir que se nota que hace ejercicio. Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para que ella quiera dejar de tener una relación meramente profesional con él.

En cuanto a Yuuji, observa con atención a la chica. Sus finas facciones, sus largas pestañas y el hecho de que ella no llevan una sola pizca de maquillaje encima. Se perdió tanto en ella que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ella había terminado el trabajo.

—Woah— expresó el chico viéndose al espejo—, esto es... creo que no me había gustado tanto mi maquillaje antes. Usaste una paleta verdad, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, es que, ya no me dieron un concepto, decidí ir por la temporada y me basé un poco en los diseños que suele utilizar la marca para la cual modelarás— explicó—. Quiero aplicarte tatuajes falsos en el cuerpo— revisó su reloj—, pero será mejor hacerlo cuando lleguemos al estudio.

—¿No se supone que también hagas mi peinado?— preguntó el chico tomando un suéter para ponérselo, dejándolo abierto.

Naoko se alejó un poco para observarlo mejor. Adoptó su típica pose de cuando piensa: ladea la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, coloca la pierna derecha atrás para balancear su peso sobre esta dejando caer su torso un poco hacia el mismo lado, su brazo izquierdo cruza su abdomen y su codo derecho se coloca sobre la muñeca, su mano abarca su barbilla y boca dejando el dedo índice hacia arriba. 

—No— respondió ella— me gusta cómo va el maquillaje con tu cabello húmedo. 

—Bueno, a mí me va todo— regocijó con voz pícara.

—Sí, sí, vámonos, galán— rió ella tomando su equipo de maquillaje para dirigirse a la puerta. Yuuji la sigue desde atrás—. Parece ser que la agencia mandó un chofer para llevarnos al estudio.

Salieron del departamento después de despedirse de los chicos. Por alguna razón, Suzuki siente que el mismo camino que ya recorrió es diferente al estar con Yuuji. Como si su presencia cambiara la situación para mejor.

—Bueno— Terushima rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Naoko—, parece ser que pasaré todo el día con mi más nueva amiga, ¿cierto?— le sonrió mostrándole que recuerda lo que dijo sobre mantener sus intenciones con ella lo más puras posible—. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir.

Ella solo sonrió—Eso esta por verse.


	9. 009

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

El fotógrafo y su staff observan con detenimiento el maquillaje y peinado de Terushima. Naoko se encuentra nerviosa. No tiene no la menor idea de cómo reaccionarán ante su primer trabajo profesional. Se inventó un concepto en un minuto, así que ella comprende si no es del agrado de los demás. Es decir, ellos tienen años de experiencia comparados con ella.

Durante el camino hacia el estudio, Yuuji le hablaba a Naoko sobre lo eficiente que era. Si bien el concepto es simple, pocos se ponen a pensar en ello con el objetivo de ser revolucionarios e imponer una nueva tendencia. Lo simple no equivale a falta de trabajo ni esfuerzo. Es un maquillaje cómodo que acentúa sus facciones, por lo que parece que se ha hecho sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Me encanta— expresó el fotógrafo con la sonrisa en el rostro—. No es muy extravagante, pero las sombras verdes con la ligera brillantina dorada es excepcional. Además, el cabello húmedo le da una apariencia sexy y salvaje. El hecho de que no limitaras los brillos a la sección media del rostro le añade un sentido eufórico— aplaudió una sola vez—. Bien, ve a cambiarte, Terushima-kun. Hoy será algo corto, tal vez nos llevemos una hora.

—Kashima-san— llamó una de las chicas de staff—, estaba pensando en que, para la prenda superior, utilizara una playera sin mangas, un tank top.

—De hecho— habló Naoko tímidamente robándose las miradas del staff y Yuuji—, estaba pensando, si no es grosero de mi parte, que Terushima-san pose sin camisa y descalzo. Ya saben, la única prenda a notar serían los pantalones. Además, la armonía entre el producto y el modelo no se vería interrumpida... si es que me doy a explicar.

—Disculpa— escupió la chica del staff de vestuario—, limítate a tu trabajo que es el maquillaje. Déjale el trabajo a los que sabemos de ello, ¿quieres? Tengo muchos más años de experiencia que tú, niña.

—Basta— pidió el fotógrafo—, me agrada la idea de Suzuki-san. Terushima, ¿puedes posar sin camisa el día de hoy?

—Seguro— asintió el chico sin pena alguna.

—Entonces queda decidido. Ya no digan nada más, comenzaremos con la sesión.

Naoko se siente mal de cierta manera. La encargada de vestuario ya tenía un concepto pensado, pero Suzuki habló y su trabajo no será llevado a cabo. Fue como si ella cumpliera con un papel que no le correspondía y lo hiciera mejor que aquella persona que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, era evidente que las combinaciones que dice la chica del staff no presentaban una buena armonía visual con el maquillaje y el peinado. Ella quería usarlos porque era lo que ya tenía previsto, sin importarle lo demás.

Al cabo de uno segundos, Yuuji salió de la sección de vestuario vistiendo únicamente los pantalones. El elástico de su ropa interior es visible, pero le agregan enfoque al pantalón por el hecho de ser blanco. Al final, incluso los mismos modelos son quienes traen originalidad al concepto elegido.

Naoko se acercó a él para dar unos toques finales.

—Así que, querías que posara sin camisa— mencionó Terushima levantando una ceja.

—Cálmate, Romeo— refutó ella con un tono serio—. Seamos realistas, cualquier otra prenda que te pusieran encima habría arruinado el concepto. La marca es reconocida por elevar el valor visual de sus prendas dependiendo únicamente del modelo. Es algo que el staff de vestuario no tuvo en cuenta.

—Vaya, para ser tu primera sesión lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Tienes mejor preparación que el staff asignado.

—No creo que sea eso. Simplemente observo las tendencias de cada marca; algo que ella claramente no tenía en cuenta. Prefería imponer su estilo a guiarse por lo más conveniente.

—¿Harás algo después de la sesión?— preguntó el chico cambiando el tema.

—No recibí otras órdenes más que estar contigo, así que no.

—¿Te parece ir a comer?

Suzuki lo miró con duda. En parte era como si le recordara las palabras que él había dicho el día anterior "prometo mantener mis intenciones puras cuando se trate de ti". Ciertamente no olvidará eso, pues Naoko no tiene en mente salir con ningún chico por un tiempo. Uno pensaría que no pretende salir con _ningún chico que no sea Suna_ , pero no; ella no tiene pensado salir con _ningún chico_ , por más que le duela.

—Como amigos— refunfuñó Yuuji—. Sí vas a comer con tus amigos, ¿cierto? Es algo meramente inocente.

Naoko rió—. Bien, vayamos a comer.

Cuando la sesión comenzó, Naoko quedó fascinada por la naturalidad de Terushima. Claro, todo modelo debe estar acostumbrado a las cámaras, pero, en este caso, era como si el modelaje existiera debido a él. Las cosas no son al revés. El modelaje se creó para el día en el que Terushima Yuuji pisara la tierra.

Se ve seguro de sí mismo. Pareciera que el mundo le pertenece. Incluso si esta no es una sesión formal, de aquellas que son sumamente caras, Yuuji le agrega ese sentimiento de estar en las ligas mayores del modelaje. Bueno, después de todo, es de los modelos masculinos mejor pagados del continente; esto no debería ser una sorpresa.

Conforme la sesión avanza, su realidad se aleja. La nostalgia la invade, el pecho le duele y los ojos le arden. Justo ahí, donde se encuentra Yuuji, Naoko observa a Rintaro. Su mente viaja a aquellas veces que lo acompañó a sus sesiones fotográficas. Aquellos días en los que había una relación, en los que pasaban tiempo juntos, en los que no había ningún problema entre ellos. Días en los que sentía que tocaba el cielo.

Suzuki puede visualizar a Suna posando para la cámara. Puede visualizarse en sus brazos. 

Recordar aquello es como si le arrancaran el corazón. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente: ¿Realmente podrá amar a alguien como lo amó a él? ¿Podrá olvidarlo? ¿Podrá seguir adelante en esa área de su vida? ¿Le costará verlo con otra chica? ¿Tratará a aquella chica mejor que a ella? ¿Por qué duele tanto extrañarlo, aún sabiendo que ni siquiera lo tenía?

No sabe si han pasado segundos, minutos u horas; pero en cuanto el fotógrafo pronunció las palabras "es todo por hoy", Naoko volvió al mundo real. Su rostro se siente húmedo. El rostro de Terushima, al dirigirse a su amiga, pasa de ser alegre a transmitir preocupación Naoko había derramado lágrimas sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Las palabras de Yuuji la hicieron reaccionar. Limpió sus lágrimas mientras negaba.

Él no preguntó el típico "¿estás bien?". Sabe que no está bien, de lo contrario no lloraría. No tiene simpatía por ella, es empatía. Suzuki Naoko, al derramar un par de lágrimas, puede hacer que el corazón de Terushima Yuuji se encoja. 

Ni siquiera él lo entiende. Chicas han llorado frente a él cuando les dice que no quiere nada serio, pero ella llora; cuando ni siquiera es por él; y eso le afecta más que con cualquier otra chica. Tal vez, tenga algo que ver con que es su primera amiga desde la secundaria. Siempre ha sido protector de sus amigos. Al no verla como una conquista más, se preocupa por ella en todos los sentidos.

—No es nada— respondió Naoko con una sonrisa triste en el rostro—. Iremos a comer, ¿cierto? Ve a cambiarte para retirarte el maquillaje.

Sin estar seguro de que ella está bien, Yuuji se dirigió al cambiador vacilante. Entonces se propuso hacerla olvidar, aunque sea por unas horas, aquello que la afloje. Promete que la hará reír al menos una vez.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

Rintaro entró molesto a la sala donde se llevará a cabo la junta. Una junta sobre la pasarela privada de Inarizaki. Trata de un evento a puertas cerradas, realizado anualmente, donde los directores creativos de revistas y marcas prestigiosas eligen a aquellos modelos que pueden ser el nuevo rostro de sus negocios y a aquellos que los representarán durante las semanas de la moda a nivel mundial, no solo en Tokio.

—¡Está vivo!— burló Atsumu al ver al ojiverde entrar a la sala.

Está más que claro que a Suna no le hizo gracia.

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Aran para luego beber de su jugo de naranja.

—Horrible— refunfuñó recordando las palabras de Mina. Lo último que ella le dijo probablemente lo moleste por un par de días. Fueron palabras duras de escuchar, pues sabe que, en cualquier momento, eso puede volverse realidad. Que Naoko encuentre a otro y sea él el único que sufra de amor.

—¿Por lo menos te la quitaste de encima?— cuestionó Osamu.

—Sí— suspiró cansado—. Además, dijo que no hará nada para afectar mi reputación ni la de la agencia.

—Eso no suena a Hitoka Mina, ¿te acostaste con ella o algo parecido?— volvió a burlar Atsumu ganándose un golpe por parte de Ginjima—. ¡Hey, eso me dolió, Hitoshi!

—Pues deja de decir pendejadas, ¿quieres?

Atsumu simplemente sacó la lengua en señal de que no lo volvería a hacer, pero de una manera un tanto infantil. Osamu rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su hermano gemelo.

—No me acosté con ella, ni la amenacé, ni la compensé de ninguna manera— Rintaro se levantó de su asiento para ir al frigobar que se encuentra dentro de la sala y tomar una botella de agua. La abrió y dio un trago—. Pero dice que ya llegará el momento en el que ella me vea de la misma manera que yo la vi hoy: desesperada, herida y con ganas de golpear algo.

—Dudo que puedas ponerte peor que cuando Suzuki terminó contigo— argumentó Aran.

—Espera— Kita levantó una mano para evitar que Aran o alguien más siguiese hablando—, ¿por qué dijo que te verá como tú la viste a ella? Entiendo que ella encontrará satisfacción en eso, pero ¿dijo eso porque ya no quieres tener contacto con ella?

—Dijo que me quiere.

Atsumu escupió su bebida. Comenzó a toser. Ginjima le acercó una servilleta y comenzó a golpear delicadamente su espalda. Osamu quedó en shock total. Aran quedó estático. El único que no mostraba reacción era Shinsuke; por alguna razón, se esperaba que dijera algo como eso. Nada le sorprende cuando se trata de alguien que hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, incluso si eso incluye pisotear y manipular a los demás.

—¿En plan de novios? Ew— Atsumu hizo temblar su cuerpo como su le hubiese recorrido un escalofrío.

—Ah, ya veo. La rechazaste porque aún amas a Naoko y eso le afectó. Supongo que dijo que te vería sufrir porque es posible que Suzuki encuentre el amor en otro chico— concluyó Shinsuke.

Suna regresó a su lugar mientras asentía ante las palabras del mayor.

—Imposible— dijo Atsumu elevando el tono de su voz—. Naoko y Rintaro están hechos el uno para el otro. Dudo que cualquiera de los dos comience una relación a menos que sea entre ellos.

—No hay razones para no creer que comenzarán a ver a otras personas— intervino Omimi por primera vez—. Los sentimientos cambian. Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que terminaron. En algún momento estarán listos para ver a otras personas.

Es cierto. El tiempo cura y un clavo saca otro clavo. Eso fue lo que pensó Suna. Recordó que, antes de estar juntos, supo que muchos chicos se le habían declarado a la chica. Claramente los rechazó a todos menos a él. Ella tiene de dónde escoger, es posible que alguien se gane su corazón. Él lo sabe porque él se ganó su corazón y ella el de él. No sabe si es el único que sigue aferrándose al otro.

Incluso si ella está lista para ver a otros chicos, Suna sabe con seguridad que él nunca querrá ver a otras chicas. Siempre la estará esperando a ella, así tarde toda una vida. 

Eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Suzuki Naoko se robó con su corazón y Rintaro duda que algún día se lo pueda regresar.


	10. 010

**_Terushima Yuuji_ **

El chico solo ve a Naoko jugar con su comida. Pareciera que no tiene hambre. Con un tenedor mueve los camarones de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto, el verla así, le quita el apetito a él; y eso que Terushima ama comer. Desde que la vio llorar en el estudio, su corazón se ha sentido intranquilo sobre la situación de la chica. 

Sus ojos habían estado hinchados, su nariz roja y su estado de ánimo por los suelos. Era un contraste sorprendente a sobre como se veía por la mañana o como la ve ahora frente a él. 

No quiso preguntarle por qué lloraba. Puede que sea un tema delicado y ellos no llevan mucho de conocerse, por lo que claramente no tiene la confianza para contárselo. Y él lo respeta. Es por eso que, si ella quiere contárselo, esperará a que ella lo hago por su propia voluntad antes de preguntárselo. Yuuji siente que, si se lo pregunta, ella volverá a abrumarse y las lágrimas volverán a salir.

—Si no querías mariscos podrías haberlo dicho— habló el chico capturando la atención de Suzuki.

—Lo siento, no es eso— disculpó—. Creo que simplemente no tengo hambre— dejó el tenedor a un lado y bebió de su agua—. Debí haberte dicho eso antes de que me trajeras a un lindo restaurante a comer una comida costosa.

—En este momento no se trata del dinero— confesó él—. Quiero que te sientas mejor. No conseguiré eso logrando que hables de lo que te tiene tan decaída, pero pensé que una comida lo haría. Veo que me equivoqué, así que— se limpió la boca para luego proceder a levantarse de su asiento— haremos otras cosas. Creo que sé lo que puede animarte.

—Yuuji-

Apenas escuchó su nombre venir de los labios de la chica, se emocionó. Demonios. Tiene un timbre especial al pronunciarlo ella. Intentó no mostrar una sonrisa. No le parece justo que él se sienta feliz con algo tan pequeño mientras ella siente dolor. No. Eso ya lo dejará para cuando ella no esté cerca. Por ahora, deberá reprimir sus sentimientos.

—Hey, ¿estás escuchándome?— preguntó la chica moviendo la mano frente a Terushima.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Que no es necesario que me hagas sentir mejor— respondió luego de soltar un suspiro—. No debo de mezclar lo personal con lo profesional. Fue incorrecto de mi parte llorar en el trabajo.

—En este momento no estamos en un ambiente laboral, Suzuki— había intentado llamarla por su nombre, pero se sentía extraño—. Esto es tiempo de amigos. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de regresar a Johzenji. No invalides tus emociones— pidió dejando dinero en la mesa—. Anda— extendió su mano—, vamos.

Naoko dudó por un momento sobre si tomar su mano o no. Sin embargo, puede notar, en la mirada de Yuuji, que él quiere ayudarla. No tiene segundas intenciones. Simplemente quiere que ella sonría.

Sin más, Naoko tomó su mano. Pudo sentir que esa simple acción, ha marcado un cambio.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

—Vaya— expresó Ginjima— no creí que se sumaran más marcas para el próximo año. Además, solo elegirán a cuatro de nosotros. Competiremos por los lugares de las semanas de la moda, ¿cierto?

—Sí, todos estaremos trabajando como locos intentando conseguir contratos con marcas— suspiró Aran—. Entre más curriculum, más oportunidades tenemos de ser elegidos para las semanas. Aunque, los que no pasemos podemos conseguir contratos de hasta cuatro años con marcas reconocidas.

—Pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que participar en las semanas de la moda a nivel mundial es aún mejor— intervino Atsumu.

—Más reconocimiento, te pones la mira de otras marcas, mejor paga, el viajar— habló Osamu enlistando algunos de los beneficios—. Creo que no me contendré este año.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que acaso te estabas conteniendo los años anteriores?— burló Suna.

—Por algo no quedé— respondió su amigo.

—El único de la agencia que ha quedado en semanas de la moda o eventos internacionales, es Kita— recordó Atsumu con envidia en su tono.

—Eso no es culpa mía— defendió el mayor—. Aran siempre estaba ocupado por las fechas de postulación y ustedes dos— miró a los hermanos Miya—, no se postulaban si Suna no lo hacía. Son como un chicle que se pega a él. Estar en una relación con él también es como estar en una relación con ustedes dos.

—Pues es que Suna no se postulaba por pasar tiempo con Nao. Parece que eso ya no será impedimento— dijo Atsumu sin pensar antes de hablar.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que ha metido la pata. Tragó duro antes de girarse a ver el rostro de su amigo ojiverde. No quiere hacerlo. Suficiente tiene con las miradas fulminantes de los demás. Atsumu podrá ser un genio en muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de hablar, suele decirlo antes que pensarlo. Eso lo ha llevado a tener problemas con varias personas. Todos en la sala lo conocen desde la preparatoria, algunos desde la secundaria; incluso ellos saben que esta vez se merece un buen golpe.

Cuando se giró a ver a su amigo se sorprendió. Su mirada no es de ira, de enojo ni de molestia. Es una mirada triste y eso hizo que Atsumu se sintiera aún peor. 

No puede evitar mencionarla. Se conocen desde la preparatoria y han sido amigos desde entonces. Ha sido su amigo desde antes de que ella y Suna tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro. Claro que a veces piensa en Suzuki. Incluso si intenta no mencionarla frente a Rintaro, se le puede salir de la boca. Como ahora. No lo ha hecho con la intención de herir a su amigo, sino de recordar lo que era mencionar a una de sus mejores amigas en su vida diaria.

Con el rompimiento de Rintaro y Naoko también vino un distanciamiento de ella con sus amigos. Osamu, Atsumu, Kita y Aran. Aquellos chicos con los que mejor se llevaba, con los que convivió más tiempo. Ellos cuatro, junto a los enamorados, asistieron a la preparatoria juntos. Está claro que el perder a una amiga les va a afectar, incluso si no es de la misma manera en la que afecta a Suna.

Atsumu comprendió por qué al principio Osamu y Aran no aceptaban que los otros dos comenzaran a salir. No querían que las cosas se volvieran incómodas, que el grupo se disolviera y llegara el día en el que tendrían que decidir si seguían siendo amigos del chico o la chica. Pero, al final, les fue más importante ver a dos de sus mejores amigos felices. Nadie contaba con que se separaran.

En especial Rintaro. Él nunca contó con la posibilidad de que las cosas con Naoko terminaran de una manera tan triste y frustrante.

—Perdón, Suna— sinceró Atsumu—. No pensé antes de hablar. Ni siquiera intentaré poner excusas.

—No— habló Suna con una sonrisa triste—. Es mi culpa a fin de cuentas. Yo la descuidé, ¿cierto?

—Rintaro...

—No, Atsumu— su voz que quebró un poco—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?— bajó la cabeza para que nadie pudiese ver su rostro, solo escuchar su voz—. Que la última vez que vi su rostro, ella lloraba por mi culpa. Han pasado cinco meses y eso es de lo que más me arrepiento. Sueño con ese día que me dejó. Y comprendo completamente el por qué lo hizo; pero me duele que ese sea mi último momento con ella. Ambos llorando por terminar algo que antes nos completaba y luego nos hacía sentir vacíos.

Nadie dijo nada más. Suna aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Se mantienen al borde. No obstante, nada se derrama por sus mejillas. Todos lo ven. Él puede sentir las miradas frente a ellos. Se había prometido seguir adelante, que el tema ya no le afectase más; pero, para él, estos cinco meses no han tenido cambio alguno en él.

Recuperó la compostura y se propuso a ver a los demás a los ojos.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, ¿cierto? Esos cupos para la semana de la moda no se ganarán solos.

Puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Es extraño que sonría. Todos saben que detrás de esa sonrisa, hay puro dolor de un corazón roto que no ha sanado en lo más mínimo.


	11. 011

**_Terushima Yuuji_ **

—¡Gané! ¡Dos a cero!— Naoko realizó un pequeño baile de la victoria logrando que Yuuji sacara una sonrisa genuina.

Ha logrado alegrarla. Llevó a su amiga a un arcade donde probaron varios juegos, pero no fue hasta este, uno que trata de matar zombies, que Naoko comenzó a sacar su competitividad. Naturalmente, su estado de ánimo mejoró. Eso es todo lo que Terushima quería ver: Una Suzuki Naoko feliz.

No solo logró que ella sonría por completo, sino que Suna Rintaro saliera de su mente.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan buena, ah?— preguntó Yuuji cruzándose de brazos.

—Solía ir a arcades con mi padre cuando era pequeña— respondió la chica dejando la pistola del juego en su lugar—. Solíamos jugar este tipo de juegos; simplemente me volví buena.

—¿No tienes hermanos?

—No, ninguno. Soy hija única. Mi madre intentó embarazarse muchas veces. Una vez que me tuvo a mí, dijo que eso era suficiente para ella, así que no intentó más— explicó tanto su cabello en una coleta alta.

Lo que dicen los rumores es cierto. Terushima lo acaba de confirmar. Ver a una chica hacerse una coleta es, de cierta manera, jodidamente atractivo. Él quedó hipnotizado por sus facciones y la manera en la que la coleta le permite apreciar todo su rostro. Su flequillo poco abundante, al estilo coreano, cubre partes de su frente. 

Yuuji se ha involucrado con muchas chicas desde la preparatoria, pero ninguna le ha fascinado tanto por su personalidad como Suzuki Naoko. Es fácil hablar con ella, no se aburre de hacerlo, le gusta escucharla hablar, le gusta la manera en la que lo regaña con la mirada y el simplemente pasar tiempo con ella.

Dicen que las mujeres se enamoran en quince días y los hombres en ocho segundos. Terushima no es consciente de esto. Se prometió ser amigo de Naoko, pero no puede evitar creer que, en algún momento, comenzará a verla como más que solo eso. Está aterrado. Nunca se ha enamorado. Aunque, si llegase a enamorarse de ella, no tendría tanto miedo. Estaría dispuesto a salir herido por Naoko.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— preguntó Naoko con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Curiosidad.

—Hijo único— contestó—. Tengo un primo con el que crecí y es más como si fuésemos hermanos. Sus papás, mis tíos, son gente muy ocupada; siempre metidos en el trabajo. Como a mi primo no le gustaba tener niñera ni que lo dejaran en guarderías, mi madre se ofreció a cuidarlo. Pasábamos todos los días juntos, era extraño cuando regresaba su casa. Él es dos años mayor que yo, pero la diferencia de edades no se nota— su mirada comenzó a brillar al hablar de alguien tan apreciado para él. Naoko notó ese brillo y pensó que era lindo—. Ahora está estudiando su especialidad médica, así que no lo veo mucho. Sumémosle que mi agenda ha estado un poco llena últimamente.

—Ah, ya veo— sonrió Suzuki—. ¿Por qué eligieron caminos tan diferentes? Es decir, él será médico y tú eres modelo; el contraste es enorme.

—Fue él quien me convenció de entrar como aprendiz a Johzenji. Dijo "Yuuji, eres alto, no eres desagradable a la vista y tienes buen físico. Te iría bien como modelo. Ya sabes lucir ropa bonita y que te paguen por ello". Lo decía de broma, pero me lo tomé en serio— dijo mientras comenzaba a reír—. Me presenté en las oficinas de la agencia saliendo de mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria. No tuve que decir palabra alguna, con solo verme me dijeron que pasaba.

—Ahora entiendo tu actitud narcisista— observó burlona.

—Me gusta más el término _vanidoso_ , incluso _egocéntrico_ es aceptable— corrigió.

—Creo que elegiste un buen camino, ¿sabes? Cuando te vi en la sesión era como verte en tu elemento— confesó ella con una sonrisa—. Fue como si estuvieras hecho para esto.

—Gracias, eso es muy halagador y sirve de alimento para mi ego.

Ambos pasaron un buen tiempo juntos. Fueron a caminar, a un café, a un parque y demás lugares. Lo único que hacían era llegar a conocerse. Platicaban de ellos y sus vidas; aprendían sobre el otro. Sin embargo, nunca tocará el tema de sus vidas amorosas. No era necesario. Son de esas personas que no necesitan abarcar ese tipo de temas para poder conversar.

Incluso si al principio Terushima pensó que no serían compatibles debido a la diferencia de sus personalidades, logró entablar conversaciones decentes con ella. No puede comparar esto con el típico coqueteo que sostiene con otras chicas. Simplemente no hay punto de comparación. Un día y una conversación con Suzuki Naoko pueden borrar todas aquellas noches que pasó en una cama diferente. 

🦋

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

Al llegar a Johzenji, Yuuji fue llamado por Reena a una junta con los demás modelos. Naoko se despidió de él y se quedó sola en una sala de descanso. 

Hay varias personas tomando café, platicando sobre diferentes temas: los modelos en asenso, los mejores maquillajes que se han visto últimamente, las tendencias del año, los eventos que están por venir, entre otras cosas. Eso hizo que Naoko se diera cuenta de que realmente no tiene otros amigos que no sean Bobata y Terushima.

Cuando pensó en irse a sentar en otro lado que no hubiera tanta gente, Shiyomi se sentó frente a ella. La chica de staff que le había presentado a los chicos. 

—Suzuki-chan, ¿cierto?

—Shiyomi-senpai— pronunció ella mostrando que recuerda el nombre de la chica.

—Ah, vaya, ahora soy senpai— fingió retirarse las lágrimas—. No puedo creer que ya no soy de las más nuevas.

—¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

—Tres años.

Naoko quedó en completo shock. ¿No contratan staff desde hace tres años? Eso quiere decir que ella es la primera staff que contratan después de tanto tiempo. Futaba Reena la fue a buscar de entre tantas candidatas que había para el trabajo. Ella. Eso le ponía más presión encima que cuando le dijeron que trabajaría con los modelos mejor pagados.

—Eso quiere decir que soy la más nueva— concluyó la chica en voz alta.

—No solo eso, te trajo la mismísima Futaba Reena— bebió de su té con leche—. Ella buscaba nuevos talentos y su asistente le habló de ti. Parece que le hiciste servicio para una boda.

—Vaya— se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Me siento mal por no recordarla.

—Vamos, no te preocupes por eso. Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en tu primer trabajo— pidió expectante.

Suzuki le contó sobre lo que había ocurrido. Desde que llegó al departamento de los chicos hasta que terminó la sesión de fotos. Encontró algo innecesario contarle el tiempo de calidad que había pasado con Yuuji. Después de todo, eso ya no entra en el ámbito profesional de su vida; fue personal.

—Woah, el fotógrafo aceptó todas tus ideas— pronunció Shiyomi sin poder creerlo—. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que pasa eso? Cero, Suzuki-chan. Yo esperé poco más de dos años para poder exponer mi punto de vista a, tan siquiera, el asistente del fotógrafo. Ahora entiendo por qué te reclutaron en persona.

—A mí también me sorprendió un poco— confesó—. Creo que fue suerte, por el hecho de que era una sesión de último minuto.

—Para nada— negó repetidamente—. Las sesiones son de último minuto para el modelo, no para el equipo de producción. Aceptaron tu idea porque era mejor que la establecida. No desacredites tu trabajo. A este paso podrías ser a quien manden a las semanas de la moda el próximo año. Aunque antes debes ser candidata a staff delas revistas de temporada.

—Ah—quejó Naoko pegando su frente a la mesa—. Son demasiadas cosas, muchos requisitos, que cumplir en tan poco tiempo. Por Zeus, apenas es mi segundo día.

—Tranquila, dudo que te sea difícil con tu nivel— puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica logrando que levantara la mirada—. Shiyomi-senpai te ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Mis años de experiencia serán tu fruto.

—Senpai, es extraño que hables de ti misma en tercera persona— observó Naoko entre palabras.

Luego ambas rieron.

Naoko tiene un gran camino por delante.


	12. 012

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

Han pasado dos meses desde que Naoko comenzó a trabajar en Johzenji. Su agenda, a comparación de sus primeros días, se encuentra saturada. Justo como Shiyomi se lo había propuesto, tomó la mayor cantidad de trabajos posibles para estar dentro de los candidatos de la revista de la temporada de verano. Esta se publicará en la segunda semana del mes de agosto, por lo que ha llegado al pico de su saturación de trabajo.

A las seis de la tarde habrá una junta importante. Se reunirá a todo el staff de la agencia y Futaba Reena anunciará a los que trabajarán en la revista de temporada.

Naoko ni siquiera tiene tiempo para estar nerviosa. Se encuentra en una sesión fotográfica para la revista Vogue Japan con algunos de los chicos: Bobata Kazuma, Futemata Takeharu y Terushima Yuuji. Se puede decir que son los tres mejor pagados de la Agencia de Modelaje Johzenji, por lo que es poco común que contraten al trío para un mismo proyecto. Es mucho dinero el tenerlos juntos. Sin embargo, la revista estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, fuera de lo económico, y dentro de sus soluciones alguien propuso adquirir los servicios del Trío Divido de Johzenji; un nombre que le causa mucha gracia a los chicos.

Durante estos dos meses, Suzuki se ha vuelto más cercana a los chicos, más a Kazuma y Yuuji. Además, ya se los ha presentado a Hana; parece haber una clase de chispa entre ella y Bobata, pero aún era pronto para saberlo, se habían conocido hace unos días. Incluso intercambiaron números y Hana fue la primera en establecer contacto con el chico. Quedó encantada con él.

Uno pensaría que la relación entre Naoko y Terushima se ha tornado romántica, pues ha habido gente que los confunde con una pareja porque actúan como una; para su sorpresa, esto no es así. Son amigos, nada más. Ninguno le ha mostrado al otro tener sentimientos que vayan más allá de la amistad.

—¡Buen trabajo, gente! ¡Hemos terminado por hoy!

Las palabras del fotógrafo fueron seguidas de una ronda de aplausos.

Ha sido una sesión larga. Tardó más que cualquier otra en la que Naoko ha participado. El maquillaje requirió muchos detalles; y no solo se realizó uno, sino que tres; el peinado debía ser acomodado de manera diferente cada cierta cantidad de tomas, los atuendos variaban entre muchas capas y pocas; además de que habían decidido decorar el ser diferente para cada concepto. No se esperaba que se llevaran medio día ahí.

Los chicos caminaron hacia el área de maquillaje. Naoko fue la encargada de retirarle el maquillaje a Yuuji. Tomó un algodón, vertió agua micelar en este para luego proceder a pasarlo delicadamente por la piel del chico.

Suzuki está acostumbrada a ver las facciones de Terushima. Ve su rostro todos los días, suele tener contacto con su piel: es tersa, suave, sin una sola imperfección. Ella sabe que él se ve irreal con maquillaje, pero lo prefiere sin este. Para Naoko, el rostro de Yuuji ya es lo suficientemente atractivo sin maquillaje.

—Estoy cansado— suspiró Yuuji.

—Bueno, nos llevó siete horas finalizar la sesión— recordó Naoko—. Es normal que estés cansado. Lo mejor es que vayas directo al departamento y descanses.

—¿Bromeas?— sonrió—. No puedo irme al departamento, Futaba-san anunciará a los elegidos para la revista de temporada.

—Quedarás. Siempre lo haces, Yuuji— interrumpió Kazuma.

—Ah, eso lo sabe— dijo Takeharu entre risas—. No irá por él. Irá para saber si Naoko quedó entre el staff de maquillaje.

Yuuji le lanzó una mirada asesina a los chicos que ríen. Era verdad. Terushima Yuuji ha salido den las revistas de temporada desde su debut como modelo, así que había dejado de ir a las juntas. Sin embargo, ahora tiene una razón para asistir. Quiere saber si su amiga formará parte del staff y si será la maquillista a cargo de su concepto.

—Es solo que me han asignado a staff monótono que siguen las tendencias; quiero a alguien que no siga las reglas— argumentó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Vete a descansar— insistió Naoko. Terushima le lanzó una mirada confusa, como si se sintiera ofendido de que ella no lo quiere ahí; pero eso está alejado de la realidad—. Estás cansado, lo mejor es que te pongas ropa cómoda y comas lo que quieras.

—Pero yo-

—Prometo que serás la primera persona a la que llame en caso de quedar— le dedicó una sonrisa pura al chico.

Ante eso, Yuuji no tuvo más opción que rendirse y hacerle caso a la chica.

Terminaron de desmaquillar a los modelos y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Falta poco para la junta de la empresa, así que todos están apurados, excepto por Yuuji. Tal parece ser que Bobata y Takeharu deben aclarar detalles de un nuevo contrato para ser el rostro de una marca que se dedica a crear moda unisex.

Terushima se despidió de los demás. Lo ve alejarse mientras él se queda parado frente al edificio donde fue la sesión. Le resulta extraño estar solo, pues siempre está rodeado de gente. Se acostumbró a la multitud; aún más doloroso, se acostumbró a _ella_. Quiso disipar esos pensamientos de su mente, por lo que se encaminó al departamento.

Al pasar de los minutos, los demás llegaron a Johzenji. Naoko se dirigió a la sala de proyecciones principal y los otros dos chicos se dirigieron a una sala de juntas.

Naoko divisó a Shiyomi y se sentó junto a ella. Justo en ese momento, Futaba Reena subió al podio para dar el nombre de los candidatos elegidos.

—Como sabrán, desde hace dos meses, después de que Terushima Yuuji posara para una marca importante de pantalones, la Agencia ha aumentado su demanda de modelos y la base de fans pide más contenido por parte de nosotros— explicó mostrando unas gráficas en las proyecciones—. Antes de proceder, quiero que le demos un aplauso a Suzuki Naoko, la artista a cargo del maquillaje que impuso tendencias; la responsable de que estos números— señaló la gráfica— sigan creciendo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Las miradas pasaban de Reena a Naoko. Algunos no podían creer que una novata, que lleva dos meses dentro de la agencia, recibiera el reconocimiento de la industria del maquillaje tan rápido. Claro, ella tuvo la ventaja de trabajar dentro de una agencia grande, pero eso mismo le pone más peso encima; un peso que sabe manejar a la perfección.

—Bien, ahora— siguió Futaba logrando que la sala quedara en completo silencio—. De lo único que se habla ahora en las redes es de la revista de temporada: Verano Johzenji. Tras el ahora icónico look de Terushima, las expectativas han crecido, por lo que no fue sencillo elegir al staff para esta temporada. Verano es la estación en la que más vendemos, así que no podemos arriesgarnos con el staff.

Se comenzaban a escuchar susurros. Hay mucha gente con experiencia y que hacen un buen trabajo. Han de admitir que algunos no tienen intenciones de ser elegidos, están bien así, nunca han aspirado a las ligas mayores. Staff de vestuario, maquillaje, peinado y logística (producción de escena, fotógrafos, coordinadores de diseño, etc) han dado todo para poder ser elegidos.

Naoko se desconectó del mundo por un momento. Su mente intentaba procesar toda la información. Para ella, el tiempo parecía ir lento, pero no es así. Volvió a la realidad con el toque de Shiyomi en su hombro.

—Señorita Suzuki— llamó Reena por segunda vez. Ahora sí tiene la atención de la chica—. Staff de maquillaje para la revista de verano— sonrió. No es una sonrisa de felicidad, es de astucia. Lo que viene para Naoko no es fácil—. Tu modelo será Terushima Yuuji y tu concepto es libre.

Las expresiones de sorpresa se hicieron presentes. Nunca se da la opción de concepto libre dentro de las revistas de temporada. Usualmente se toman ideas y demandas de los fans. El hecho de que tenga concepto libre significa que no solo debe explotar su creatividad, sino ganarse la aprobación de los fans, la agencia y demás personas pertenecientes a la industria que verán su trabajo.

🦋

_**Terushima Yuuji** _

Yuuji mira su celular, ansioso. Espera la llamada de Suzuki. Dijo que la llamaría si es elegida. Miró la hora. 6:37 p.m. Los elegidos ya deben haber sido anunciados, por lo que se le hace extraño que ella no lo llame.

No solo eso, está aburrido. Está solo en el departamento y ni tiene con quien hablar. Ha intentado buscar una película en Netflix, pero ninguna llamó su atención. Buscó un anime para ver. Recordó que fue ayer que salió el nuevo episodio del anime que se está viendo y también se rindió en esa búsqueda. Incluso intentó hojear uno de los libros de sus compañeros de departamento; aunque es obvio que eso tampoco funcionó.

Entonces una idea surgió en su mente. Llamar a alguien para que pase tiempo con él. Buscó el nombre de la primera persona cuya imagen surgió en su cabeza. Una vez que lo encontró, marcó su número. Ahora solo debe esperar a que responda.

—Ah, Terushima.

—¿Estás libre? Estoy aburrido, ven al departamento.

—Justo terminé con el horario de hoy. Estoy cerca, llego en cinco.

Colgaron la llamada. Ahora no estará solo, por lo que fue al refrigerador y sacó un par de cervezas.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Pensó que sería la misma persona, pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su corazón se aceleró.

"Nao-chan"


	13. 013

_(Recomiendo leer este capítulo escuchando la playlist del fanfic:[HAZ CLICK AQUÍ PARA IR A LA PLAYLIST](https://www.hypel.ink/jjkhxll))_

  
_**Terushima Yuuji** _

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Quedaste!— expresó el chico emocionado—. ¿A quién te asignaron?

— _A ti_ — respondió Naoko riendo por la actitud de Yuuji.

—Woah, ¿es que acaso el universo está a mi favor?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— _No te emociones tanto_ — pidió la chica despertando curiosidad en él—. _No tenemos concepto. Es libre._

Naoko esperaba que aquello asustara a Terushima, pero él solamente bufó restándole importancia a la noticia. "¿Y qué si no tenemos concepto? ¿Y qué si es libre? Si me dejaron en tus manos es porque te tienen confianza, al igual que yo". Eso fue lo que pensó. 

—¿Eso te parece algo malo?

— _Hey, tú llevas más tiempo en la agencia, deberías saber lo que esto significa. Estamos acabados, probablemente_ — se podía notar el miedo en su tono de voz.

—Por eso mismo de que llevo más tiempo aquí, sé que esta es la clase de tarea que va bien contigo— consoló—. No estamos acabados, ¿olvidaste lo que lograste tu segundo día de trabajo? Naoko, no muchos logran eso. Sé que es un peso extra que se está poniendo sobre ti, pero lamento decirte que las cosas no serán más fáciles con el tiempo— confesó recordando sus primeros días como modelo— Entre más espera la gente de ti, esto se vuelve más un trabajo y no una pasión. Sé eso mejor que nadie— sonrió triste—. Olvida que es un trabajo, olvida que todos los ojos están sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sé tú, haz lo que quieras. Puedes ser pesimista hoy— dijo recuperando la postura—. Mañana vuelve a ser la Naoko que adora experimentar y no se deja de nadie.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea. Yuuji se había extendido en su discurso. Espera, al menos, haberla tranquilizado un poco.

— _Sabias palabras, Terushima-san_ — bromeó Naoko logrando que Yuuji soltara una pequeña risa—. _Me cuesta creer que con una mentalidad así le tengas miedo al compromiso de una relación amorosa._

—Ouch— fingió recibir un disparo al corazón—, eso sí que ha dolido. No es miedo, Nao. Simplemente no ha habido una chica que me inspire querer algo serio con ella, ¿sabes?— dijo sincero, esta es la primera vez que dice eso en voz alta—. No las veo únicamente como un objeto sexual. Ha pasado por muchas chicas, he intentado darles una oportunidad; pero no confían en mí, me ven por mi carrera. Dejé de intentar después de un tiempo. No creo que el amor sea para mí... No quiero enamorarme.

Esas palabras tienen mentiras, pero otras son verdad. No quiere enamorarse; pero sí que hay una chica que le inspira a querer algo serio con ella. Claro, él no se da cuenta de ello. De ser así, él ya estaría moviendo mar y tierra para estar a su lado. 

— _Yuuji_ — llamó la chica con un tono dulce—. _Siempre tienes que esperar lo inesperado. No le mandas a tu corazón, ¿sabes? Enamorarse no es una elección. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie, créeme._

El timbre del departamento sonó. Él ha llegado. Terushima se paró del sofá sin terminar la llamada con Naoko.

— _Llegó alguien, te dejo. Iré a cenar con Hana_ — despidió Suzuki.

Terushima abrió la puerta. Su amigo está ahí parado. 

—Seguro, hablamos después.

Seguido de eso colgó la llamada y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

—¿Interrumpí?— preguntó el chico, aun fuera del departamento.

—No— negó Terushima—. Pasa— se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Hay cervezas en la mesa.

—De hecho, he venido por algo más fuerte que la cerveza— confesó su amigo.

—Vaya— silbó—. Suna Rintaro quiere un poco de acción— burló cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Suna sonrió—. Cállate, idiota.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

El restaurante en el que quedó de verse con Hana es simple, nada muy elegante. Prefieren verse en lugar que den un ambiente casual. Detestan verse en el tipo de lugares que usan las empresas para tener cenas de negocios. Para ellas, es mejor ir a un lugar donde los estudiantes irían a pasar el tiempo después de clases.

El mesero llegó con una pizza para ambas. Agradecieron al chico y comenzaron a comer. Claro, la plática no se quedaba atrás.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti— Hana fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas—. Mi amiga ha logrado tanto en dos meses. Soy feliz por ti, Nao.

—Deberías trabajar conmigo. Podría pedírselo a Reena— propuso Suzuki para luego beber de su limonada.

—Olvídalo— negó la castaña—, ese no es mi tipo de ambiente. Sí, sería lindo estar rodeada de modelos y de millones de ropas caras; sin mencionar que la saga no sería mala; pero yo no podría ni hacer la mitad de lo que haces tú. Lo que sí haré será comenzar a ejercer mi carrera— estiró su cuerpo, pretendía calentarlo como si fuera a entrar a un ring de boxeo—. Renunciaré a la estética y trabajaré en una agencia de publicidad.

—Eso es increíble, Hana, ¿ya mandaste solicitudes de empleo?

—Tengo dos entrevistas mañana— presumió con aires de superioridad—. Aunque creo que la universidad de la que me gradué tuvo peso en eso.

—He visto tus diseños. Eres buena. E incluso si es por lo de la universidad, tienes la meta de demostrar que esa no esta razón por la que te darán el trabajo.

—Tienes toda la razón, mi estimada— Hana entrecerró los ojos.

—Es una lástima que no quieras trabajar en Johzenji— comenzó Naoko mientras Hana bebe de su refresco—. Kazuma quiere conocerla mejor, Kimura Hana-san.

Esas palabras casi hacen que Hana escupa su bebida. Puso el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a toser mientras Naoko mira divertida la escena. Es raro que Hana se ponga nerviosa, por lo que Suzuki ha encontrado algo que la hace salir de su zona. Bobata Kazuma. Un nombre que es suficiente para que su mejor amiga pase de ser una chica con confianza a una chica tímida que se sonroja fácilmente.

—Oi— quejó Hana—, ese fue un golpe bajo. Me tomaste desprevenida, Naoko.

—Ah, sí, puedo notarlo por lo roja que se ha puesto tu cara.

Las manos de Hana se dirigieron a su rostro. Está caliente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes nada con Terushima? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Ah?— presionó a Naoko intentando desviar el tema hacia ella.

—Somos amigos— respondió Suzuki con una pequeña risa—. Además, dijo que no quiere enamorarse.

—¿En serio te dijo eso?— preguntó Hana dando un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza—. Eso de que no quiere enamorarse no tiene sentido. Es inevitable.

—Eso mismo le dije yo. No es como que pueda controlar ese tipo de sentimientos. Reirá, llorará, saldrá lastimado. Es un ciclo que no se puede evitar. Todos pasamos por ello.

A comparación de antes, Naoko puede tocar este tipo de tema sin quebrarse. Sí, Suna aparece en su mente, pero el efecto que tiene en ella no es el mismo que hace unos meses. Se ha vuelto fuerte, puede sobrellevarlo. Incluso si aún piensa en él, su corazón ya no es tan débil. Está siguiendo adelante.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— la mirada de Kimura transmite preocupación.

—No hay nada que decir de mí— dio un mordisco a su comida.

—Nao, ¿no crees que estás lista para volver a salir con alguien? No quiero presionarte, es lo menos que quiero— aclaró rápidamente—. Sé que lo que pasó con Suna te afectó mucho. Terminaron porque no podían verse, no porque dejaras de amarlo. Aun así, la posibilidad de que tu corazón se abra a otra persona puede ser inevitable.

—Creo que realmente nunca sabré si estoy lista o no, Hana— respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Nunca lo sabemos, es un salto de fe. Simplemente dejaré que el tiempo haga lo suyo y que mi corazón se acelere por quien quiera.

🦋

_**Suna Rintaro** _

Rintaro golpeó el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa de mármol. Puede sentir que su garganta quema conforme el alcohol se desliza por esta. Cerró los ojos contemplando el momento. Pudo sentir que, con solo esa acción, sus huesos tronaron del cansancio. Luego de eso, soltó un gemido ronco para luego toser. El licor aún no le hace efecto, simplemente carraspea la garganta para dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación de hormigueo.

—¿Tuviste un día largo?— preguntó Yuuji viendo cómo su amigo se sirve más alcohol. Apoya su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras se recarga en la mesa de mármol que se encuentra en la cocina. Es un espacio abierto, por lo que la ambientación es perfecta.

—Demasiado largo— respondió Suna—. Cuando me llamaste fue como tener una excusa para beber. Kita me habría intimidado con su mirada para que no fuera a beber solo; pero aquí no puede hacerme nada— tomó un trago—. Juro que existirá el día en el que lo vea mimando a un animal como si fuera un bebé. Eso sería divertido.

—Veo que ustedes también luchan por un puesto en la semana de la moda— dio un sorbo de su cerveza.

—En estos momentos, ¿qué Agencia de Modelaje no lo hace? Aunque, esta vez no dejarán que participen tantos modelos de Japón. Se elegirán al rededor de cuarenta de todo el país para el próximo año. Redujeron la cantidad.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que son once marcas las que participan en la semana de la moda y que cada una elige al rededor de tres o cinco modelos de cada país, pues sí seremos pocos el próximo año— destacó Terushima.

—¿En serio pasas por esto todos los años?— cuestionó Suna sin poder creerlo.

—Solo los años que quiero— objetó—. Algunos podemos darnos ese lujo.

Yuuji siempre ha sido elegido por la misma marca. Los primeros dos años quedó entre los finalistas, los siguientes años ya lo invitaban personalmente. Ha participado en las semanas de la moda desde su último año de preparatoria, a los diecisiete. Ahora que tiene veintitrés, por lo que han pasado seis años de eso. Terushima tiene la ventaja de ser embajador de la marca, pues ya queda a su disposición el participar en la semana de la moda. Ese beneficio se le otorgó hace dos años. Después de colaborar con la marca por cuarenta y ocho meses. 

—Ah, cierto, eres élite— recordó Suna tronando los dedos.

—Tú también lo eres— observó el rubio—. Bien podrías haber participado desde tu debut; pero nunca mostraste interés en las semanas de la moda extranjeras. Únicamente has participado en la de Tokio, siempre coincidimos, ¿a qué se debe tu cambio de corazón, Rin-rin?

Suna le mandó una mirada asesina. Yuuji lo miró de manera inocente. Sabe que Rintaro detesta ese apodo, y es por eso mismo que lo llama así de vez en cuando. Le gusta sacarlo de quicio.

—Solía tener una razón para no querer salir del país— bebió, de un solo trago, el líquido que quedaba en el vaso para volverse a servir.

—Ah, _esa_ chica— recordó Yuuji.

— _Esa_ chica— repitió Suna con voz monótona.

—¿Cómo vas con eso, ah?

—Bueno— miró a su amigo a los ojos—. A veces sigue doliendo como no tienes una idea. Luego recuerdo que yo lo causé y me detesto por ello. Son como fases, un ciclo que no termina. Me digo que ella estaba en todo el derecho de terminar conmigo. Me la imagino sonriendo, me hace sentir mejor. Pero mi mente me dice "pronto encontrará a alguien más". Es ahí cuando mi estabilidad emocional se va a la mierda.

—Entonces vas mal— concluyó Terushima.

—Nah, estoy mejor que hace unos meses. Es decir, han pasado, ¿qué?, siete meses. Estoy mejor que cuando recién terminamos. Todo a su tiempo, eso lo curará. Pero lo que más me servirá será no hablar de ello. Lo estoy superando, no quiero volver a sufrir tanto. Cambiemos de protagonista, hablemos de ti, ¿alguna chica con la que hayas pasado más de una noche?— sonrió sarcástico.

—No me creerás, pero no me he acostado con una chica en dos meses. Días después de que nos viéramos— confesó.

La expresión de Rintaro no tiene precio. Justo como había dicho Yuuji, no le cree.

—Si vas a mentir mejor no respondas— regañó serio.

—Te dije que no me creerías— destacó—. Es verdad lo que te digo. Desde que _ella_ me encontró medio desnudo con otra chica, no he vuelto a tener acostones.

—Wow, wow, wow, ¿quién es "ella"?— Suna hizo comillas con los dedos.

—Ah, la nueva maquillista de la agencia. Es de nuestra edad. Vino un día a realizarme maquillaje de emergencia par una sesión. Kazuma no me lo dijo. Cuando abría la puerta ese día, yo no traía camisa y mi conquista dela noche anterior se aferraba a mí como niña con juguete nuevo. Se sintió mal... No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué. Ese tipo de cosas no me afectaban— angustió mientras que Rintaro lee cada una de sus expresiones faciales y analiza su tono de voz.

—Esa chica te gusta— declaró Suna regocijándose de emoción. El chico que dijo que no sentaría cabeza, tiene algo por una chica. Tocaron a la puerta de su corazón y esta se abrió dejando entrar a la chica como si fuese su propia casa.

—Ni de joda, es una amiga y una compañera de trabajo.

—No intentes negarlo, Terushima. Esa chica te gusta. Puede que ese sentimiento sea nuevo para ti, pero yo lo conozco. Háblame de ella, anda— animó Suna para luego beber de su licor.

Yuuji bufó. Ya comenzó con esto, ahora deberá acabarlo.

—Es linda. Demasiado linda. No solo físicamente, su personalidad me inspira de cierta manera. Su cabello color cerezo cobrizo resalta sus facciones y le da un brillo especial a su piel. La respeto demasiado. Su sonrisa puede iluminarte el día. Su voz es tan agradable que podría escucharla todo el tiempo— comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el pensamiento de Naoko—. Tiene una risa que suena como la canción más hermosa del mundo. Siento que soy un chico real con ella, no solo un modelo de la élite. Es excepcional.

Suna quedó en completo shock. Él recuerda haber utilizado esas mismas palabras cuando le habló a Osamu sobre las razones por las que cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de Suzuki Naoko. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuese la misma chica no se le cruza por la mente. Es un pensamiento que no surgiría en su mente. Cuando Suzuki y Suna salían, Naoko mantenía su cabello natural castaño; pero ahora lo ha teñido de cerezo cobrizo y él no lo sabe. Rintaro pudo identificar a su chica dentro de esa descripción. Sin embargo, no llega a pensar que se trata de la misma persona. Para él Suzuki Naoko y la maquillista de Terushima Yuuji, son personas diferentes.

—Tienes razón, ella no te gusta— mencionó Rintaro llenado el silencio—. Estimado amigo, me veo en la obligación de decirte que estás enamorado.

—¿¡Ah!?

Saltó de su asiento sin comprender la situación. 

—Vamos, hablaste de ella como yo solía hablar de mi novia, Yuuji. Eso es amor, idiota— terminó de beber el licor. Esta vez no se sirvió más.

Terushima se ve agitado, comenzó a hablar rápidamente—Bueno, es decir, es posible, digo, adoro estar con ella, es mil veces mejor que estar sin ella, y hablar con ella es tan sencillo, a veces siento que se me va a salir el corazón, en otras ocasiones siento que se me estruja cuando la veo triste— balbuceaba lo que fuese que pensaba.

—Agh, creo que no estabas listo para esto— Suna dirige su mano a su rostro. 

Camina hacia su amigo, lo toma por los hombros y lo sienta donde estaba anteriormente. Luego de eso da golpecitos en su espalda. Se vuelve a su asiento ahora que Yuuji está más tranquilo.

—Ya tendrás el tiempo de saber cómo te sientes respecto a ella. Olvida lo que he dicho— pidió Suna—. Una vez que lo aceptes, ve por ella. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

No, quien se arrepentirá será Suna. No sabe que está lanzando a su amigo a luchar por el amor de su vida. No tiene ni la menor idea de que está abriendo los brazos de Terushima para que Naoko vaya hacia él.


	14. 014

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

Al abrir sus ojos, Suna se encontró con su habitación y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a su al rededor intentando recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Sabe que fue al departamento de Terushima y bebieron, pero no tiene conocimiento de si cometió alguna estupidez. 

Osamu entró a la habitación del ojiverde con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para la resaca. Suna se quejó levemente cuando la luz del pasillo entró a su oscura habitación.

—Bueno adías, princesa— saludó Osamu dejando las cosas en el buró que se encuentra a lado de la cama de Rintaro—. Aunque debería decir tardes.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Suna ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Pasó la pastilla con ayuda del agua.

—Las cuatro— respondió burlón—. Tienes suerte que Kita-san te haya reportado enfermo. Estaba que echaba humo ayer por la madrugada que te traje. Su mirada nunca me había dado tanto miedo.

—Entonces me alegra no recordar todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

—¿Desde cuándo no recuerdas?

Rintaro se puso a pensar. Recuerda llegar, pedirle un licor más fuerte que la cerveza, hablar de lo ocupado que ha estado los últimos meses y luego hablaron del amor. Pidieron cena a domicilio. Intentaron buscar algo que ver en la televisión. Jugaron un rato Mario Kart. Bebieron más. De ahí en adelante, todo es borroso. No, ni siquiera eso, todo era negro luego de eso.

—Jugamos Mario Kart— dijo con un poco de duda en su voz.

—Ah, entonces prepárate para lo que te voy a contar, amigo— Osamu tomó asiento en la cama, justo frente a Suna—. Al rededor de las dos de la mañana recibimos una llamada por parte de Bobata. Al parecer, Terushima y tú, querían comenzar una revista de desnudos y buscaban contactos del staff en sus celulares para hacerlo esa misma noche. Kita fue el que respondió. Con su mirada fue suficiente para que comenzáramos a pelear sobre quién debía traerte de vuelta. Perdí, tuve que ir por ti. Te traje en mi espalda, dijiste que tenías miedo de subirte al subterráneo y que el autobús te comería.

A este punto, Rintaro no sabía si eso realmente lo podía causar el alcohol, ¿acaso se fumó algo que no recuerda? No, él detesta fumar.

—Todo el camino venías tocando mi cabello diciendo que era suave— recordó agrio—. Cuando me detuve a descansar, pues era un largo camino a pie, sacaste tu celular. Creí que jugarías en él, pero cuando vi que estabas por presionar "llamar" en el contacto de Naoko, te lo quité. Te molestaste. Dijiste que ella siempre sabe qué hacer. Dijiste "en estos momentos, quiero estar con mi novia". Ni siquiera me dejaste refutar eso cuando te pusiste a llorar. Seguimos hasta acá, abrazaste a Kita diciéndole que lo amas, le diste una bofetada a Atsumu tras insultarlo— rió—, lo cual creo que fue lo más divertido de la noche. Te noqueaste y quedaste dormido.

Rintaro sintió que su cabeza estaba por explotar. ¿Revista de desnudos? ¿Le tiene miedo al subterráneo? ¿Se lo comería el autobús? ¿Le dijo a Shinsuke que lo ama? La bofetada a Atsumu no lo desconcertaba en absoluto, lo haría incluso sin estar ebrio. Lo que más le alarma es que intentó llamar a Naoko. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Osamu no lo detenía? ¿Ella habría respondido? ¿Lo habría escuchado? ¿O es que ni siquiera sabría que es él porque borró su contacto?

—Mierda.

Esa palabra fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

🦋

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

—¿Ah, no vendrá hoy?

Kazuma le ha dicho a Naoko que Yuuji no se presentará a trabajar. Ella quería repasar algunos conceptos que se quedó pensando toda la noche. La revista sale en menos de dos semanas, es normal que esté tan alterada. Detesta que le hayan dado concepto libre. Quienes ya lo tienen establecido, pueden trabajar a la perfección durante este tiempo. Si eso no es suficiente, ella y Terushima son quienes tienen programada la primera sesión de fotos dentro de unos días.

Para las revistas de Johzenji se toma una semana para llevar a cabo las sesiones fotográficas y otra para la edición y postproducción. Dos semanas en las que la agencia no acepta trabajos externos. Es por eso mismo que Suzuki quería discutir con Terushima los conceptos.

—Sí, en serio lo siento— Bobata juntó sus manos pidiéndole perdón—. Ayer bebió tanto que en la mañana ni siquiera se reconocía al espejo.

—¿Es que acaso es idiota?— exclamó molesta—. Olvídalo, pasaré a la tienda a comprar cosas para la resaca y le llevaré sopa miso con almejas. De una manera u otra, haré que trabaje. Tenemos dos días para decidir un concepto. Debemos pasarlo al staff de vestuario y al de producción para que tengan listo el estudio junto a la iluminación.

Naoko salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar que Kazuma dijera una palabra más. 

Pasó por varias tiendas a comprar remedios para la resaca. También fue a un restaurante a pedir la sopa de miso con almejas. Hizo todo lo más rápido posible. Cuando subió al subterráneo, sintió que podía volver a respirar. Ni siquiera se siente de esta manera cuando la llaman para maquillaje de emergencia. Tal vez porque esta vez se trata de un evento que puede cambiar el rumbo de su carrera para siempre.

A veces piensa que todo es irreal. Su vida ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses. Siete meses en los que ha tenido buenos y malos momentos. Su estabilidad emocional ha sido una tormenta. Sin embargo, cuando Hana y un nuevo trabajo llegaron a su vida, todo comenzó a mejorar. Aunque aún había cosas que dolían. Después, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar para una agencia de modelaje reconocida conoció a personas que sacan lo mejor de ella. Se puede decir que los más influyentes con Shiyomi y Terushima. Esos dos son con quienes pasa más tiempo, así que les sienta bien ser importantes para ella.

El subterráneo paró en la estación indicada. Naoko intentó llamar a Yuuji varias veces mientras caminaba hacia el departamento, pero él no contesta. Una vez que llega a la caseta, ni siquiera es necesario realizar el protocolo de visitas; los guardias ya la conocen y la dejan pasar sin más, como si viviera ahí.

Al estar frente a la puerta del departamento, tocó el timbre hasta que Terushima le abriera. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que ella pudo ver el rostro del chico. Se ve completamente masacrado.

—Vaya, te ves terrible— admitió Suzuki adentrándose al departamento.

—Ah, es lindo escuchar eso venir de una buena amiga— enunció Yuuji con voz apagada mientras cierra la puerta.

—¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?

Suzuki fue hacia la cocina. Prepara todo para que Yuuji pueda consumirlo y sentirse mejor.

—Me tomó diez minutos recordar mi nombre y cómo se ve mi reflejo en el espejo— respondió sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Oi, ¿no te había dicho que vinieras a descansar?— regañó.

—Estaba aburrido así que llamé a un amigo.

—Ah, claro, el que llegó cuando estábamos en llamada— recordó ella girándose a verlo.

—¿No te dijo Kazuma que no iría a trabajar? Eso debió ser suficiente, no tenías que venir— dijo en un tono bajo.

Naoko tomó la sopa de miso, una cuchara y la puso frente a Terushima. Además, agarró todos los remedios para resaca que había comprado para ponerlos en el mostrador. Yuuji abrió los ojos al ver todo lo que ella compró para él.

—No te preocupes, sé qué hacer en estos casos. Un novio solía ponerse así. Idiotas, si no tienen tanta tolerancia no entiendo para qué beben— habló sentándose frente a él.

—No es que tengamos poca tolerancia— justificó—. Es solo que pasamos nuestro límite a propósito— tomó una cucharada de la sopa.

—Eso es incluso más estúpido— rió la chica.

Yuuji terminó la sopa y tomó uno de los remedios. Tras platicar un rato más, él comenzó a bostezar. Naoko pensó que lo mejor sería que duerma un rato. Al despertarse se sentirá mejor y podrán discutir los conceptos de manera eficiente. Ella sabe que debe descansar. Se había apresurado en venir para que se recupere más rápido.

🦋

**_Terushima Yuuji_ **

Al despertar, sus dolores habían desaparecido. Se siente como cualquier otro día, como si no hubiese bebido como loco el día anterior. Se sintió mal de solo pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo Rintaro en estos momentos. No debería, Suna tiene un poco más de tolerancia que él. Después de todo, ha sido Yuuji quien ni siquiera se ha podido reconocer en el espejo, mientras que su amigo tuvo dolores de cuerpo y cabeza.

Pudo escuchar voces venir desde la sala principal. Voces masculinas y una femenina. Naoko sigue en el departamento. No se ha ido. Terushima pensó que, cuando él se fuera a dormir, ella regresaría a la agencia, pero no fue así.

Se levantó de su cama para ir a ver a los demás. Encontró a Suzuki hablando cómodamente con los chicos. Es como si se conocieran desde hace años. El ambiente es perfecto. Yuuji se recargó de costado en una pared, cruzándosela sus brazos y piernas, para apreciar aquello frente a sus ojos.

"Estimado amigo, me veo en la obligación de decirte que estás enamorado".

Las palabras que Suna le había dicho la noche anterior eran lo que ocupaba su mente. Así ha sido desde que las escuchó. Intentó no pensar en ello, pero, por alguna razón, le gustaba la sensación que le producen.

Naoko comenzó a reír. La ve reír junto a sus amigos. Fue ahí que escuchó unas campanas.

Sus labios formaron una cálida sonrisa mientras que en su mente, aquellas palabras de su amigo eran sustituidas por algo que le enterneció el corazón.

"Vaya, estoy enamorado de ella".


	15. 015

**_Terushima Yuuji_ **

—Entonces, el concepto será eufórico sin perder el sentido de la temporada veraniega... Algo así como "Cool for the Summer" de Demi Lovato— terminó de explicar la chica—. ¿Te gusta?

Para ser honesto, Yuuji no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Naoko. Se había perdido en ella. Estaba en su propio mundo imaginándose lo que sería salir con ella siendo más que solo amigos. Escucharla hablar de manera tan apasionada, lo dejó hipnotizado. No puede creer que, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, Suzuki Naoko sea lo único que vive en su mente. Ahora le es inevitable quedar hechizado por ella.

—Yuuji— llamó la chica pasando su mano frente a la cara de su amigo—, ¿me estás escuchando? Tierra llamando a Terushima.

—Seguro hagamos eso, confío en que es un buen concepto. Tú pensaste en él después de todo— vociferó Terushima sin salir de su pequeña fantasía.

—Llevas actuando extraño los últimos dos días, ¿está todo bien?— preguntó ella con preocupación en su voz.

—De hecho, creo que estoy de maravilla, no podría pedir nada más ahora.

Naoko arqueó la ceja sin estar convencida de lo que el rubio ha dicho. Ha notado que se distrae fácilmente, que debe repetirle las cosas y que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro la mayoría del tiempo.

Esto es nuevo para él. Nunca le había gustado tanto una chica. Solía poder esconderlo bien, actuaba como si nada; pero con Naoko, no puede evitar actuar como un estúpido enamorado. Incluso se dijo que tenía que parar. Sin embargo, no es como que pueda cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana.

Ella no lo ha presionado para hablar del tema. No quiere obligarlo a hablar de ello, él lo hará cuando esté listo.

Terushima no sabe qué hacer. Es decir, Suna le dijo que de todo de sí por la chica, lo alentó a ir por ella. Pero él no sabe cómo hacerlo. Invitarla a salir es diferente. No puede hacerlo como lo ha hecho con otras chicas porque ellas eran las primeras en mostrar interés. Naoko lo rechazó apenas se conocieron, así que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo ser él quien dé el primer paso en algo que quiere que dure más de una noche. Tiene miedo de no ser suficiente, de que ella lo vea como el chico que sale con muchas otras chicas; no quiere que ella crea que él no puede tomarse las cosas en serio.

—Bien, iré a dejar la propuesta a las oficinas de fotografía y producción.

Suzuki dejó a su amigo solo en la cafetería de Johzenji. Kazuma llegó para tomar el lugar donde estaba ella anteriormente. Al ver a su amigo en las nubes, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que saliera de su fantasía.

—Si serás idiota, eso dolió— quejó Yuuji sobando el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

—¿Me dirás ya qué tienes?— presionó—. Estos últimos días no pareces tú. Es como si te hubiera poseído un adolescente enamorado. Te ves igual a mi hermano menor cuando tuvo a su primera novia.

—Se podría decir que es lo mismo— respondió como si no fuese algo importante.

Bobata tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. ¿Yuuji enamorado? ¿En serio? ¿De quién? ¿No será que solo encuentra muy linda a la chica? No. Sabe de quién se trata. De la única chica con la que ha tenido más interacción durante los últimos meses. Suzuki Naoko es quien tiene el corazón de su mejor amigo.

—¿Te gusta Naoko?— cuestionó para confirmar su teoría.

—Gustarme es poco, estoy enamorado de ella.

—Es decir, ¿la amas?

—Mmm, no creo haber llegado a eso aún. Estar enamorado de ella significa que pasé mi fase de tener un crush en ella y de que me gustara; aún no he llegado a amarla. Al menos eso creo. Si sigo así, tampoco creo que falte mucho tiempo para llegar a hacerlo.

—No, a ver, tú dijiste que no intentarías nada con ella— recordó Kazuma—. Es más, son amigos porque prometiste no hacer con ella lo que haces con otras chicas.

—¿Por quién me tomas?— interrogó volviendo su estado personal normal—. No quiero simplemente tener una noche con ella y ya, Kazuma. Esto es algo serio. Quiero que sea mi novia.

—Eso no cambia la razón por la que comenzaron a ser amigos. Intentaste coquetear con ella, fallaste, ella te rechazó ya una vez. 

—¿Qué sabía yo en ese momento? Dije que mantendría mis pensamientos puros en cuanto a ella y así los he mantenido. Ella provoca ese tipo de pensamientos en mí. Esas ganas de estar con ella en una cama solo abrazándonos sin decir una sola palabra es como-

Bobata interrumpió a su amigo rápidamente—. ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! Me va a dar algo de tan solo escucharte hablar así. Mira, se me erizó la piel— dijo mostrándole el brazo—. No pensé que fueras a ser del tipo cursi.

Terushima solo sonrió. Una sonrisa burlona. Le parece gracioso saber que su amigo no está lejos de ponerse así por Hana, la amiga de Naoko. Tal vez llegue a ponerse peor que Yuuji. Por el momento, ni siquiera Terushima puede creer que el impacto que ha tenido Suzuki en él en tan poco tiempo. Siente que perderá la cabeza, que será un idiota. Aun así, su corazón no se encoge en dolor, pues ni siquiera piensa en que ella pueda romperle el corazón.

🦋

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

El ojiverde cayó rendido en su cama. La sesión de ese día había llevado muchas horas. No solo eso, sino que había lidiado con staff que no sabía mantenerse profesional. Le habían coqueteado todo el tiempo. Se sintió tan incómodo, que incluso se notaba en las fotografías. Eso hizo que la sesión que alargara. Un infierno para Suna y un paraíso para las chicas del staff. Detesta cuando se ponen así. Una cosa es el trabajo y otra es la vida personas. Aunque no es como que fuese a hacerles caso fuera del trabajo.

El evento privado se acerca. Se llevará a cabo en la segunda semana de agosto. La primera ha comenzado. Parece ser que su horario ya no estará tan saturado en las siguientes fechas. Deberá asistir a juntas de concepto, medidas de vestuario (algo que agradece, pues ha participado en pasarelas donde no importa si le queda o no la ropa, debe usarla), ensayo de pasarela, entre otras cosas. El día es importante.

Sí, no había participado en ese evento porque siempre quería quedarse con Naoko. Hasta ahora, Rintaro siempre había participado únicamente en la semana de la moda en Tokio, misma en la que ha hecho amigos de otras agencias como Terushima, pero esta vez no tiene razones para no participar en las semanas mundiales. 

Pretende ser seleccionado para las cinco grandes: París, Nueva York, Londres, Madrid y Berlín. Estas se llevan a cabo de febrero a mediados de marzo, para luego cerrar en Tokio. Serán cinco semanas en el extranjero y luego regresará a Japón para una semana más. Sabe que será una experiencia diferente. Eso claramente lo pondrá en la mira de marcas para salir de las sedes japonesas. Tal vez modelar para Vanity Fair en los Estados Unidos o algo de ese calibre.

—Están comenzando a salirte ojeras— informó una voz que se hacía presente en la habitación.

—Cállate, Atsumu.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? Ya me he disculpado muchas veces por lo que dije, ¿qué más puedo hacer? No es como que pueda regresar al pasado y golpearme en el rostro para no mencionar a Naoko de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?— metió un gajo de mandarina a su boca.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por eso— giró su cabeza para ver al gemelo—. Deja de sentirte culpable.

—Tu sonrisa triste no se borra de mi cabeza— insistió—. No me había dolido tanto verte desde que ella terminó contigo.

—Era normal que la mencionaras, eran muy buenos amigos. Me siento mal por ser la razón de que ya no hablen más.

—Simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad— excusó—. No es como que hayamos tomado lados o algo así. Kita habló con ella, pero esa fue la última vez. Tengo miedo de hablar con ella, de decir algo estúpido como contigo. 

Suna soltó una risa breve.

—Ey, ella terminó conmigo, no con ustedes. Habla con ella si tanto la extrañas.

—Mira quien habla— lanzó un gajo hacia su amigo. Suna lo comió—. Eras quien más la extraña de todos. Han pasado siete meses, con este serán ocho, ¿no piensas hablar con ella? ¿Recuperarla?

Seguir su propio consejo. Si hay algo que todos detestan, es que usen sus palabras en su contra. En estos momentos, Suna odia decir que volver a hablar con ella puede ser sencillo, cuando sabe perfectamente que no lo es.

—No tengo el valor para mostrarme frente a ella.

—Pero la sigues amando y estoy seguro de que ella aún siente algo por ti.

—¿Y que si la veo? Incluso si volvemos, ¿cómo sé que no cometeré los mismos errores?— hizo una pausa—. Ahg, no puedo creer que en mi condición me haya atrevido a darle consejos a Terushima.

—Es diferente, la amas.

Atsumu terminó su mandarina. Luego algo hizo click en su cerebro. ¿Acaso dijo que le dio consejos de amor a Terushima? ¿Por qué un mujeriego, experto en seducir chicas, necesitaría consejos de un idiota enamorado que la ha liado?

—Espera, ¿Terushima Yuuji?

—Parece que se enamoró de una nueva chica de su trabajo, una maquillista, y le dije que fuera por ella— respondió sentándose.

—Woah, los milagros ocurren— dijo boquiabierto sin poder creerlo.

—Solo espero que él no termine como yo.


	16. 016

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

La empresa aprobó el concepto de Naoko. Futaba Reena la felicitó por ello, pero espera que sus indicaciones y detalles sean suficientes para realmente estar a las expectativas que ha alzado después de compartir su trabajo. Naoko debe dirigir, de cierto modo, la sesión fotográfica que se llevará a cabo en unas horas. Peinado, maquillaje, vestuario, luces, ángulos, escenario: ella lo planeó todo.

Comparado con aquellas maquillistas a quienes se les dio un concepto predeterminado, Naoko parece tener un puesto mayor dentro de la empresa. Sin embargo, ocupan el mismo. Todos ganan lo mismo, aunque se les suele pagar un extra cuando surgen sesiones de imprevisto. Suzuki Naoko es un ejemplo a seguir para unos y la envidia de otros.

A algunos les gustaría tener una creatividad como la suya y ser tremendamente buenos en el trabajo, mientras que otros hablan mal de ella a sus espaldas. Se preguntan por qué le dan libertad creativa para conceptos, por qué fue directamente a trabajar con los modelos mejor pagados y no con novatos, por qué ha conseguido más en algunos meses de lo que ellos no han podido obtener en los años que llevan trabajando dentro de la industria. Algunos llegaron a renunciar e irse a trabajar a agencias de modelaje que le hacen competencia directa a Johzenji.

Así es como funciona, no se pueden ir a trabajar a alianzas como Inarizaki, Karasuno, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma ni ninguna de esas agencias; ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que son empresas, que si bien no comparten modelos ni realizan eventos en conjunto, se manejan por el mismo sistema. Todas entrenan a sus modelos como aprendices, participan en los mismos eventos y su plan de audiciones para formar parte de grandes eventos es el mismo. Es decir, son grandes agencias que se vinculan la una con la otra. 

Irse a una de esas agencias es un error tras renunciar por una razón como "ella sí y yo no". Ninguna te aceptará.

Naoko está consiente de lo que dicen de ella, lo bueno y lo malo. Solo toma lo que necesita de ambos. Lo demás lo deja pasar como si nada. Toma los halagos, las críticas constructivas y demás; los malos comentarios o las adulaciones hacia su físico son de menor importancia para ella.

Cuando aprobaron su propuesta de concepto, Futaba Reena le advirtió sobre la ejecución: "Existen muchas ideas únicas e innovadoras, pero no todos pueden llevarlas a cabo de manera exitosa". Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella reescribiera la propuesta con sumo detalle antes de entregarla. Hizo notas, indicaciones precisas, ángulos requeridos, qué tan tenue debe ser la iluminación; todo. Naoko se tomó esta tarea como una tesis para graduarse de la universidad.

—Tu cara de concentración da miedo— informó Kazuma fingiendo tener escalofríos.

—Cierto, siento que podría atravesarme el alma— mencionó Yuuji.

—Es solo que quiero que todo salga a la perfección— Naoko ablandó su expresión facial—. Siento que si esto no sale bien, podré irme olvidando de las semanas de la moda.

—Si te soy sincero, sería una estupidez no llevarte aunque tu concepto de hoy fracase. Todos cometemos errores. Llevarte a las semanas de la moda sería una manera en la que aprenderías de otros, ¿sabes?

Naoko no lo había pensado así. Las palabras de Bobata la reconfortaron. Incluso si falla, sería llevada a las semanas de la moda, al menos a la de Tokio, para presenciar el trabajo de maquillistas con mayor calibre que el que posee ella.

—¿No deberíamos irnos ya?— preguntó Terushima visualizando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—¿Ah? Aún les faltas tiempo para la sesión— Kazuma se levantó del sofá para ir hacia la cocina.

—Naoko quiere llegar antes para revisar algunos detalles— respondió Yuuji siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada.

—Entonces les deseo suerte. Suzuki, ya verás que tu concepto opacará a los demás— alzó su vaso con jugo y luego lo bebió.

Naoko y Terushima tomar sus cosas. Bobata se despidió de ellos con un ademán de mano. Ambos salieron del departamento para ir en camino al estudio dentro de la agencia de Johzenji. La sesión fotográfica para la revista de verano empezará en unas horas.

🦋

—Estás usando la brocha de manera más suave— observó Terushima al sentir la brocha delinear su definida mandíbula—. Además, me hiciste ponerme pupilentes de color y usar mi piercing en la lengua, ¿hiciste ajustes de último minuto?

Llegaron al estudio hace una hora y media. El staff llegaba poco a poco y todos seguían instrucciones de Naoko. Ni siquiera parecía que ella fuese solo la maquillista. Una vez que la sesión comience, deberá dejar todo en manos del staff. De esa manera sabrá si su concepto realmente sirve, junto con su habilidad para redactar propuestas. 

Cuando realizó el boceto del maquillaje, se imaginó el estilo de Yuuji: despreocupado, salvaje, infantil y extremadamente enérgico; pero también capturó su asertividad y persistencia. Ahora que lo maquilla, ha realizado unos cuantos cambios, detalles, para que Terushima luciera aún mejor de lo que ya lo habría hecho.

—Algunos, pocos— respondió para luego aplicarle iluminador—. Siento que esto resalta aún más tus facciones. No solo eso, marca tu personalidad enérgica a la perfección. Los pudientes agregan fantasía y el piercing muestra tu lado salvaje.

Terushima evitó mostrarse incómodo. Que ella lo conociera tanto, hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Para él es posible escuchar los latidos de su corazón a la perfección.

—Terminé— anunció Naoko.

Yuuji se miró al espejo. Estaba estupefacto. Una vez que se ponga el vestuario elegido, quedaría completa la imagen. 

El fotógrafo pidió que comenzaran a poner la música de fondo. La sesión comenzaría una vez que Yuuji regresara de cambiarse.

Incluso antes de empezar, ya había gente felicitando a Naoko. Le decían que su concepto era simplemente espectacular, que no muchos podrían pensar en ello de una manera en la que reflejara la personalidad del modelo sin falla alguna.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terushima salió de la sección de vestuario. Fue hacia el escenario preparado para la sesión y, sin más, comenzó a escucharse el _click_ de la cámara al tomar las fotografías.

🦋

—Vaya.

Esa fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Futaba Reena al ver las imágenes después de la sesión. Cuando esta terminó, se dirigieron, con la tarjeta SD de la cámara, a una sala de proyecciones privada junto a Reena. Ahí verían los resultados antes de que las fotos pasaran por el proceso de photoshop. Para Futaba, es más importante cómo luce el concepto antes de ser retocado por la computadora.

Las imágenes pararon en la favorita de Naoko y Terushima. Yuuji, con su mano izquierda, bajaba unos lentes de sol rojos con marco redondo para dejar su mirada sobre estos. Su mano derecha estaba metida en el bolsillo derecho del short del mismo lado. Dejaba mostrar su lengua, de esta manera el piercing podía ser apreciado.

La pose y la expresión eran perfectas, pero eso no era todo. Su descabellado peinado era cerril. Su maquillaje mostraba dos dolores: el párpado del ojo izquierdo mostraba sombrar azul rey, para representar al mar y el derecho un color ámbar que simboliza la arena. Ambos con brillos que se extienden hasta los pómulos. En su ojo izquierdo, porta un pupilente ámbar y el derecho un pupilente azul. Creaba un contraste eufórico.

Para la vestimenta, Yuuji lleva una playera azul con un estampado de olas abierta, con una playera blanca por debajo, shorts hasta arriba de la rodilla de un color celeste y sandalias rojas. Los colores resaltaban con las luces moradas que Naoko propuso y el letrero neón que escribe "FXXK IT". Habían utilizado una iluminación abstracta que complementa el escenario.

Ahí fue que Reena comprendió el nombre que le había dado Naoko al concepto. _Teruji Wild Summer_. Es un concepto que pocos modelos, además de Terushima, podrían ejecutar a la perfección.

—Esta fotografía— siguió hablando Reena—. Una vez que salga la revista, la quiero en panoramas, planillas, anuncios y demás para promover a la agencia y la venta que tendremos. 

Se giró a ver a Naoko. La mirada de Reena mostraba ambición. Sus asistentes mostraron un poco de miedo ante esto, ella no miraba a nadie así desde que Terushima debutó. Son de los pocos que se han ganado esa mirada por parte de ella.

—Irás a las semanas de la moda— anunció—. Pero no como alguien más del staff. Te quiero como líder del equipo de maquillaje internacional de Johzenji.


	17. 017

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

Día de la pasarela cerrada. Mismo día en el que se publica la revista de temporada de verano por parte de Johzenji; todos la leen y observan a los modelos para analizar a la competencia, después de todo, en el modelaje se trata de seguir aprendiendo hasta destacar sobre los demás.

De los que viven en el departamento, Atsumu es quien compra la revista. Siempre. Hace años hicieron un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. El perdedor compraría al menos una de las revistas anuales de Johzenji. Este año, el gemelo mayor decidió comprar la de verano. Usualmente es la que tiene mejor contenido. Las demás no son malas, pero siempre hay algo revolucionario en las de verano.

Están todos los modelos en diferentes camerinos, ansiosos a salir a la pasarela y, de esa manera, llamar la atención de los altos rangos. Es una clase de audición. En el camerino dos, están los cinco que viven juntos. Para hacer las cosas sencillas, los camerinos están divididos por modelos que comparten departamento. 

Suna, los gemelos Miya, Kita y Aran. Si alguna vez había alguien más en el departamento, es porque viven en el mismo edificio y suelen pasar tiempo con demás amigos que tienen en la agencia.

Atsumu abrió la revista y comenzó a hojearla. Quiera aceptarlo o no, el concepto más esperado siempre es el que se le asigna a Terushima Yuuji. Es considerado uno de los prodigios de Japón, pues todo concepto le va bien. No, él le va bien a todo concepto. Está dentro del TOP 5, dos puestos por arriba de Kita Shinsuke.

Entonces lo encontró. Sus ojos casi se salen de órbita y su boca se abrió ampliamente. No podía creer que le asignaran un concepto original. Podía notarse que era hecho para él. Inmediatamente llamó a amigos para que se acercaran a ver las fotografías de Terushima.

Suna se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sillones, por lo que es el único que no se acerca a observar.

—Woah— pronunció Aran sin creer lo que ven sus ojos—. Creo que es la primera vez que puedo decir que se merece el puesto número uno como modelo de Japón. Es decir, con este concepto claramente supera al número uno.

—Concuerdo— dijo Osamu—. Si yo fuese Bokuto Koutaro, me cuidaría la espalda.

—Yo no podría lucir ese concepto— confesó Kita.

—Eres demasiado correcto y tenso para él— burló Aran.

—No puedo creer que este idiota en serio puede lucir así. Si le dieron un concepto original debe ser porque la maquillista lo elaboró, ¿cierto?— preguntó Atsumu.

—Esa suele ser la razón. Si no lo hace la maquillista, lo hace el fotógrafo. De igual manera, se ve que no son novatos y que, además, son jóvenes. Este tipo de concepto está planeado con detalle. Quien lo realizó debe tener una buena relación con el modelo. Hemos hablado con Terushima-kun; este concepto es la mejor manera de describirlo.

—Aran tiene razón. Revisa las últimas páginas de la revista, donde vienen los créditos creativos, Tsumu.

Atsumu hizo caso a su hermano y siguió pasando páginas hasta que llegó a los créditos. Vienen por modelo, dando el nombre del mismo juro al del staff que colaboró para llevarlo todo a cabo. Se fue hacia la "T" para luego buscar el nombre "Terushima Yuuji". 

—A ver— Atsumu comenzó a leer en voz alta—. Modelo: Terushima Yuuji. Concepto Original: Teruji Wild Summer. Maquillista y creadora de concepto-

Una vez que leyó el nombre quedó en shock total. Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo. Los demás se mostraban confusos ante el silencio repentino de Atsumu, jamás se calla. Ahora él es el único que ve la revista, pues los demás se alejaron para no estar amontonados y escucharlo con claridad.

—Estoy tiene que ser una broma— pronunció estupefacto.

—¿Qué?— Aran frunció el ceño, intuyendo que se trata de algo que no será muy grato para sus oídos.

—Maquillista y creadora de concepto... Suzuki Naoko.

Entonces el rostro todos, incluso el de Kita, se desfiguró para mostrarse sorprendidos y confundidos al mismo tiempo. Los tres chicos se acercaron a Atsumu para ver lo mismo que él. Ahí está el nombre de ella y, debajo de este, su firma. Habría podido ser alguien con un nombre idéntico al suyo, pero la firma la da identidad a la chica. Definitivamente es su mejor amiga: Suzuki Naoko.

—Nao...

Eso fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Aran. Ninguno puede creer lo que están viendo. No porque duden de ella y sus habilidades, sino porque no se esperaban volver a saber de su amiga de esta manera. Están por pasar ocho meses desde que su relación con Rintaro terminó. La última persona que habló con ella fue Shinsuke, y eso fue el 26. Solo unas horas después de que ellos lo dejaron.

—Naoko trabaja en Johzenji. Está en la industria— habló Kita tomando la revista de las manos de Atsumu.

—No solo eso, en las notas adicionales dice que no tiene mucho trabajando ahí. Tiene tres meses. Es novata— recordó Aran.

—Y trabaja con Terushima Yuuji, el modelo número dos a nivel nacional. Una novata no trabaja con modelos de alto calibre tan rápido— Osamu hablaba con cierto encanto, orgulloso de su amiga.

Quien cada vez más tiene una peor cara es Atsumu. Cada cosa que dicen le recuerda a lo que habló con Suna hace dos semanas, cuando regresaba de una sesión exhaustiva. Quiere pensar que solo se está haciendo ideas locas, pero la única manera de saber si está en lo correcto es hablándolo con los demás. Si no lo dice, probablemente se vuelva loco. O aún peor, se le puede escapar hablan de ello con Rintaro y, si lo que cree es verdad, su amigo quedaría devastado.

—¿Atsumu? ¿No te sientes mejor al saber lo que está haciendo Naoko? Tú la querías ver— Aran lo observa confundido. Su reacción no concuerda con sus sentimientos—. Ahora hasta Rintaro podrá saber sobre ella.

—Me habría alegrado de saber sobre ella en una situación diferente. No en esta.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó su gemelo.

—Quiero creer que estoy equivocado, pero lo peor es que algo me dice que solo estoy. Escuchen atentamente a lo que diré— elevó su mirada para alcanzarlos a ver a todos—. Hace unos días, hablé con Suna cuando volvió de una sesión. Estábamos hablando de Naoko, precisamente.

—Ey, te hemos dicho que no hables de ella con él— regañó Osamu.

—Espero, eso no es lo importante, bueno, tal vez sí— se pasó las manos por el cabello—. A estas alturas ya no lo sé. El caso es que la plática se desvió hacia Terushima. Rintaro mencionó que Yuuji se enamoró.

—Nunca esperé que escucharía una oración como esa— Kita lo dijo con una cara de póker. No lo decía con malicia, pero Osamu y Aran no pudieron evitar reír al pensar que era una broma.

—Pero no se enamoró de cualquier persona— el miedo se podía ver en sus ojos. Los chicos dejaron de reír y se tomaron el tema con seriedad—. Recuerdo exactamente las palabras que dijo. " _Parece que se enamoró de una nueva chica de su trabajo, una maquillista"._

—¿Ah?— al escuchar aquello, esa expresión fue lo único que salió de los labios de Osamu. _  
_

—Una maquillista nueva de su trabajo. Naoko trabaja con Terushima y es una maquillista novata en Johzenji. Entienden lo que digo, ¿no?

—No. Imposible. Existen millones de chicas en el mundo, billones, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que, el mejor amigo de Rintaro fuera de Inarizaki, se haya enamorado de la chica que aún hace que le duela el pecho al pensar en ella? ¿Ah? Terushima no puede enamorarse de Naoko— habló Ojiro—. Es una tontería.

—Una tontería con mucho sentido— alarmó Shinsuke capturando la atención de los demás —. Unir los puntos de los créditos y lo que dice Atsumu nos lleva a Naoko. Ahora, dudo que Rintaro lo sepa. Estoy seguro de que desconoce el nombre de la chica que le ha comentado Yuuji, lo cual termina siendo muy favorable en esta situación. De saberlo, estaría destrozado y probablemente su amistad con Yuuji-kun se vaya al caño.

Atsumu habló, concordando con lo que dice el mayor—Yo también dudo que lo sepa. Me lo habría contado llorando o con la voz temblorosa, por lo menos; pero no fue así. Suna no lo sabe. Y tampoco debemos decirle.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no lo crees?— el menor de los gemelos se levantó de su asiento un tanto alterado. Es de las pocas veces que eleva el volumen de su voz.

—Decírselo ahora solo traerá dolor a su vida de nuevo— habló Shinsuke dirigiendo su mirada a Osamu—. No solo eso, el evento es en unos minutos. Su rendimiento no será el mismo, podría no quedar. Incluso es posible que ninguna marca se interese en él para ser embajador. No podemos decirle lo que sabemos.

—Kita-san tiene razón, Osamu— Aran puso sus manos en los hombros del chico de cabello gris—. No podemos decirle a Rintaro.

—No pueden decirme, ¿qué?

La voz de Suna hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. Está sentado en el sillón. Intacto. Ni siquiera parece que haya dormido. No estropeó el vestuario, el peinado ni el maquillaje. Permanece justo como lo dejó el staff de producción.

Lo primero que hizo Atsumu fue quitarle la revista a Shinsuke y arrancar la página donde vienen los créditos referentes al concepto de Terushima. La hizo bola para luego meterla en el bolsillo de su saco. Ya se encargaría de tirarla después.

—Ah, decirte que...— Osamu intentaba buscar una excusa, pero sonaba nervioso. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, infantil, pero funcionará—. Atsumu se comió tus gomitas de uva.

El gemelo rubio le dirigió una mirada sucia. Claro, lo más sencillo era echarle la culpa a él.

—Oi, ¿de nuevo?— despertó por completo al escuchar las palabras del gemelo. Si hay algo que detesta es que se coman sus dulces. Más cuando incluso les escribe su nombre para salvarse de que le dijeran "no tenían tu nombre" como excusa por haberlas ingerido.

—Lo siento— dijo Atsumu entre dientes, pues esboza una sonrisa falsa—. Ya sabes cómo soy, no respeto las pertenencias de los demás aunque tengan su nombre escrito en ellas. Ja. Ja.

La puerta del camerino se abrió revelando a un hombre del staff. Porta unos audífonos de diadema con micrófono, una tabla, un gafete con su nombre y fotografía, y viste completamente de negro. 

—Comiencen a hacer fila. La pasarela de audición para las semanas de la moda comienza en cinco minutos.

Seguido de eso se fue cerrando la puerta.

Los chicos, excepto por Suna, sintieron que podían volver a respirar. Tendrían que evitarse momentos incómodos que Rintaro no podría evitar notar y comenzaría a hacer preguntas sobre lo que ocurría.

La pasarela va a comenzar. Aquellos que se postulan para ser modelos internacionales desfilarán ropa cara frente a gente importante. Solo cuatro de ellos serán elegidos para representar a la agencia, y al país, en unos de los eventos más importantes a nivel global.


	18. 018

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

El evento cerrado había sido un éxito total. Rintaro había hecho su mejor caminata hasta la fecha. No solo sus compañeros quedaron impresionados con ello, sino que los puestos superiores también lo han notado y quedaron satisfechos. Cuando realizó esa caminata, muchos incluso se preguntaron si era correcto que él permanezca en el noveno lugar del TOP 10. Realmente se ha esmerado, se preparó para ello desde que anunciaron el evento.

Si alguien es elegido sobre él, no tendría problema; pues sabe que Suna se lo merece.

En cuanto al asunto de Naoko, han pasado tres días y aún no le dicen nada. Rintaro no sospecha de ello, pero no puede evitar notar que Atsumu se comporta extraño a su alrededor, incómodo. Suna incluso le ha pedido disculpas por si acaso hizo algo que lo decepcionara, algo que hiciera que el gemelo se comportase de esa manera con él. 

Atsumu se sorprendió por la disculpa. No pensó que su actitud nerviosa fuese tan evidente. Simplemente le dijo a Suna que no se preocupara por ello, que eran los nervios sobre los resultados de la pasarela. Claramente lo creyó, pues él también lo está.

Para dar los resultados, han llamado a los chicos por departamento. Hasta ahora no ha habido nadie elegido para las semanas de la moda en el extranjero. Varios han salido con contratos de hasta siete años con marcas prestigiosas e incluso con sedes en otros países. 

Inarizaki es famoso por la diversidad de modelos. Son la agencia que cuenta con más extranjeros. No solo eso, se les conoce por enamorar a otros países, muchos de sus modelos trabajan desde otros países como lo son Estados Unidos, Italia, Corea del Sur, China, República Checa e incluso en Latinoamérica; hay un modelo sumamente reconocido que trabaja como modelo y embajador de una marca mexicana ambiental.

Así como ellos, muchos aspiran a trabajar años fuera de Japón y parece ser que, con la pasarela del evento privado, muchos modelos han adquirido esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, sigue siendo más prestigioso el participar en las semanas de la moda a nivel mundial.

Los siguientes en ser llamados a la sala de juntas son Aran, Kita, los gemelos Miya y Suna. Saludan al staff y luego toman asiento. Están en una mesa rectangular, a uno de los extremos hay una pantalla de proyector mostrando fotos de ellos durante la pasarela. Irá cambiando conforme hablen de ellos.

—Caballeros— comenzó el _booker_. Aquel que está a cargo de conectar a la empresa con las marcas que buscan modelos—, me gustaría empezar por decir que todos realizaron un excelente trabajo en la audición de hace unos días. Como saben, para el siguiente año, solo se elegirán cuatro modelos de la agencia para una sola marca. Es algo que está completamente fuera de nuestro alcance, pues este año ha habido mucha competencia y esta marca ha elegido a Inarizaki.

Que una marca tenga en mente una agencia de modelos, significa que también tienen en mente al tipo de modelos que buscan. Si fuesen varias marcas las que llevarán a modelos de Inarizaki el próximo año, habría más elegidos; pero parece ser que la marca ha tenido a los modelos elegidos desde hace meses.

—Los gemelos Miya— la pantalla cambió a una imagen de los gemelos caminando juntos en el escenario—. Su caminata sincronizada junto a los atuendos bizarros y opuestos los pusieron en la mira de varias marcas. Kita Shinsuke— ahora, en la pantalla, se muestra una fotografía de tres cuartos enfocada en la parte superior del chico—, dejaste tu frente al descubierto, eso dejó que viesen tu potencial para nuevos conceptos. Además, tu postura fue la mejor entre los modelos. Aran Ojiro— se muestra una imagen del chico con una sonrisa amplia—, tu sonrisa enamoró a promotores y representantes estadounidenses. Tu caminata era diferente, destacaba entre las de otros; parecía callejera.

Ahora solo queda Rintaro. Detesta que lo dejen para el final. Siente que es porque fue quien lo hizo peor; cuando realmente es todo lo contrario.

—Suna Rintaro— ahora se muestra al ojiverde con un traje azul rey hecho a la medida. Este mismo tiene un estampado elegante que favorece al cuerpo del chico—. Diste tu mejor caminata hasta la fecha. Tu expresión, postura, tempo, mirada, peso y pose fueron impecables. Obtuviste la puntuación más alta.

Luego de escuchar sus observaciones, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro debido al alivio.

—Ahora, sí, los resultados— se cruzó de brazos y miró a los chicos—. Suna, Kita, Osamu y Atsumu; ustedes fueron elegidos para participar en las semanas de la moda.

Atsumu gritó y saltó de la emoción. Su primera audición. Su primera semana de la moda en el extranjero. Una oportunidad que lo volverá un modelo internacional, ya no solo nacional. 

—Alto— dijo el mayor de los gemelos parando como si nada—, ¿qué hay de Aran?

—Ah— el booker sonrió—. Ojiro-san capturó la atención de varias marcas deportivas con sede en Nueva York. La agencia cree que FILA es tu mejor opción en estos momentos. Contrato por cinco años, buena paga, dos meses de vacaciones al año, oportunidad de trabajar como modelo de marcas que FILA apruebe dentro de Estados Unidos. Debes vivir allá; cuando tengas vacaciones puedes volver.

Todos se giraron a ver a Aran. Es una increíble oportunidad. Trabajar en Nueva York con un contrato que parece ser excepcional. Vacaciones que puede aprovechar, dinero que puede gastar en alguien que no sea él, ser un modelo reconocido en Estados Unidos, ser el rostro de una marca deportiva que está en el pico de su popularidad. Si no acepta, sería un tonto por ello.

Ojiro sonrió viendo a sus amigos—. Supongo que nos veremos cuando están en la semana de la moda en Nueva York.

🦋

Rintaro observa un objeto en su mano mientras sonríe. Este día ha resultado ser de los mejores de su vida. No solo para él, sino que también para sus amigos. 

Incluso llamó a sus padres para contarles la noticia, su madre lloró, su padre estuvo orgulloso y su hermana menor le pidió un souvenir de cada país que visitara.

Está emocionado de poder decirle a los demás un nuevo logro. Sin embargo, al ver el collar que posa en su mano, se dé cuenta de que hay una persona sumamente importante que quiere que lo abrace y lo felicite. Una chica que vive en su cabeza, una chica que no ha superado, una chica a la cual le desea lo mejor; incluso si eso implica no poder estar a su lado. 

—Nao— habló al collar—, lo logré. Participaré en las semanas de la moda. Yo sé que no había participado por pasar tiempo contigo y me regañabas todos los años por ello. Cuando pensé en audicionar este año, fue por ti; pero creo que terminó siendo sobre mí. Eso es lo que te haría más feliz: el que hiciera algo por mi carrera en vez de quedarme aquí. En cuanto escuché que fui elegido, quise llamarte, decirte que te llamaría todos los días y te mandaría fotos de los lugares; pero aún no tengo el valor de hablar contigo.

Suspiró.

—Desde ese día he admitido que fue mi culpa. Yo te herí con mis palabras y mi trabajo se volvió un impedimento para estar juntos. Lo entiendo; pero, ¿realmente está bien no saber nada del otro? Bueno, no es que termináramos en buenos términos. Sé que, cuando te vea, será porque estamos listos para hablar. No pediré perdón, no me lamentaré y tampoco evitaré tu mirada; eso no es lo que quieres. Lo sé. Sonreiré, te diré que soy feliz y luego te invitaré a salir. No cometeré los mismos errores. Te hablaré de las cosas, te avisaré con antelación, te llamaré de vuelta cuando pierda una de tus llamadas; recuperaré tu confianza.

Dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón sana poco a poco. Ya no piensa en ella como alguien a quien perdió. Vuelve a sentir que su corazón se acelera como cuando descubrió que ella le gustaba. Es ese sentimiento de que algo está por empezar; el que sintió en la fase de tener citas. Rintaro volverá a cortejarla cuando se encuentre con ella. La va a recuperar y dejaré que el tiempo sea su aliado.


	19. 019

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

22 de agosto. Un día soleado, con un amanecer hermoso y, para suerte de Naoko, libre. Es su cumpleaños número 24. Futaba Reena les dio, a los modelos y staff de la revista de temporada, un fin de semana libre (comenzando desde el viernes). Parece ser que el concepto que Naoko diseñó para Terushima incrementó la venta en un ochenta por ciento; aunque ese fue solo uno de los muchos beneficios que trajo consigo a la empresa.

Pasará la mañana en casa, por la tarde visitará a sus padres y en la noche irá a casa de Hana. Parece ser que Kazuma, Hana y Terushima le organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo habrían hecho en el departamento de los chicos, pero la casa de Hana tiene un jardín muy amplio en el que podrán festejar a gusto. 

Naoko piensa en pasar la mañana sola en casa o tal vez vaya a comprarse un par de cosas. Le pagaron hace poco y la paga no fue para nada mala. Podrá gastar lo que tiene separado para ello. De su suelto, diez por cierto va para sus padres, quince por ciento para el banco (pues de esa manera ahorra) y lo demás ya lo deja para gastos de su casa y personales. Rintaro le enseñó a hacer eso; dice que es una manera responsable de utilizar el dinero y ella está de acuerdo con eso.

Luego de tomar un baño y ponerse ropa cómoda, el timbre de la casa sonó. Ella lo miró un tanto extraña, no esperaba a nadie. Se dirigió hacia la entrada. Ingresó el código de la puerta y esta se abrió. Las personas al otro lado de la puerta le sacaron una sonrisa inmediata.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, zorra!

Esas palabras hicieron que ella riera como nunca. Hacía tiempo que no escucha eso. No es una ofensa ni nada parecido, él le dice zorra y ella le dice bastardo. Son unidos de esa manera, como si se tratara de hermanos.

—Es la primera vez que la ves en meses, ¿y ese es tu saludo, Atsumu?— regañó Osamu.

—Vamos, que me saludara de esa manera fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho este bastardo, Samu— confesó Naoko entre risas.

—Bueno, permiso— Atsumu dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se abrió paso hacia el interior. Sí, él siempre ha actuado como si lo de Naoko fuese suyo. Si ella compraba un refresco, él lo tomaba. Si ella compraba unos audífonos, él los usaba. "Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es mío". Esa es la clase de conexión que hay entre ambos.

Osamu pidió perdón a Naoko con la mirada. Ella le respondió que no se preocupara por ello y que simplemente entrara. Suzuki notó que el menor de los gemelos trae una caja en sus manos, pero prefiere que él diga de qué se trata a preguntárselo.

—Vaya, nada ha cambiado aquí— vociferó el rubio para luego beber un té helado que agarró del refrigerador.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso querías ver este lugar desordenado? ¿O que hubiera un mono caminando por ahí como si nada?

—Como mínimo esperaba que te deshicieras de ese sofá mostaza, puaj, es horrible— respondió Atsumu con una voz afeminada.

—Es bueno ver que el tiempo no parece ser un impedimento para hablar como si recién nos hubiésemos visto ayer— comentó Osamu dando una sonrisa que no muestra los dientes.

—No arruines el ambiente con tu nostalgia, Samu— pidió el gemelo—. Naoko está de cumpleaños. Veinticuatro para ser exactos. Vuelves a ser mayor que nosotros— le mostró su lengua cual niño pequeño.

Naoko lanzó una manzana que Atsumu atrapó sin problema alguno—. Idiota.

La chica sintió que el corazón se le ablanda, es una sensación cálida que no ha tenido en meses. Como si una parte del rompecabezas volviera a ser parte de este. 

Durante la preparatoria, Naoko se hizo amiga de los gemelos primero; pues los tres compartieron salón de clases cuando ella fue transferida. Rápidamente se llevó bien con Atsumu. Él la golpeó con un balón de voleibol durante la clase de educación física. Se gritaron un poco, fueron a la enfermería y terminaron por reír. Desde ese momento se volvieron amigos. Luego de eso se hizo amiga de Osamu y los demás. Se podría decir que todo comenzó por ese balonazo a la cabeza.

Naoko no tenía muchas amigas. Todas hablaban mal de ella. Era amiga de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria, así que las demás la tachaban de ofrecida. Creían que ella era una venenosa que quería estar con todos a la vez. Nadie se daba el tiempo de conocerla, nadie tenía el interés de eso. El rumor llegó a los chicos y algunos se le insinuaban a la chica. No fue hasta que Suna aclaró las cosas durante una asamblea estudiantil. Lo castigaron con dos semanas de limpiar la piscina de la preparatoria por interrumpir un evento escolar debido a razones personales.

Sin embargo, después de eso, Naoko llevó una vida escolar normal. Ya nadie tenía la idea equivocada; salvo algunas chicas que se morían de la envidia. Suzuki incluso ayudó a Rintaro a limpiar la alberca. Se volvieron más cercanos en ese corto periodo de tiempo, como amigos. Los sentimientos no vinieron hasta años después.

—Ah, cierto— Atsumu tronó los dedos—. No venimos solo por tu cumpleaños. Vimos tu nombre en los créditos de la última revista de temporada Johzenji. 

—Me dio tanta envidia— confesó Osamu—. Eres nuestra amiga, debiste trabajar en Inarizaki. Yo también quiero un concepto diseñado por ti.

—Aún no terminaba mis estudios en ese entonces— recordó ella—. Poco después de que los terminé me ofrecieron trabajo en Johzenji y lo tomé; pero no veo problema en hacerles un concepto.

—Imposible, está fuera de tus normas laborales. Solo puedes trabajar para Johzenji. Necesitarías trabajar en Inarizaki para hacer eso.

Tanto Naoko como Osamu vieron al rubio de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué? Yo también sé cosas.

—En fin— desvió Naoko—, ¿qué tal Aran y Shinsuke? Me ofende un poco que no vinieran con ustedes— hizo un puchero.

—Kita tiene sesión, ha estado ahí desde temprano. Aran probablemente esté dormido. Es tarde en Nueva York— respondió el chico de cabello gris.

—¿Nueva York?

—FILA le ofreció un muy buen contrato. Lo dejamos en el aeropuerto hace unos días. Todo pasó tan rápido que incluso lo olvidamos a veces.

—No, tú lo olvidas a veces, Tsumu.

—Me alegra que a ustedes también les vaya bien— sonrió Naoko—. Para ser sincera. He tenido muchas ganas de contactarlos; pero no sabía cómo. Me sentí mal por ello. Que lo mío con Suna terminara no significaba que nuestra amistad también.

—Ey, no te fuerces a hablar de ello. Sé que no estás como para hablar de eso. Lo entendemos. No venimos a hacerte sentir culpable ni nada. Es decir, nosotros tampoco sabíamos cómo volver a acercarnos. Este día parecía ser perfecto para eso. Aquí estamos, nosotros tres, justo como al inicio. Nada de amor ni sentimientos acaramelados. Solo amigos festejando la soltería y que te vuelves más vieja, zorra— animó Atsumu sonriendo lo más amplio posible.

—Vaya, justo cuando pienso que puedes decir algo lindo, tienes que arruinarlo al final— rió Naoko.

—Es que le da pena, así que lo disfraza con insultos— burló Osamu llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano.

—En otras noticias, Samu, dale el regalo— ordenó Atsumu para cambiar el tema.

Osamu rodeó los ojos. Atsumu no cambiará, será de esos padres que, para mostrarle amor a sus hijos, los molestará cada que pueda.

El gemelo menor extendió la caja que traía desde un principio hacia Naoko. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a abrirla. Dentro hay un cubo transparente; dentro trae una versión pequeña de la playa Okinawa. Lugar donde solían pasar el verano juntos, e incluso llegaron a pasar uno de los cumpleaños de la chica ahí. Arena, conchas, gel que simula el mar; la playa plasmada en un cubo de 10x10 centímetros. Simplemente, de los regalos más significativos que ha recibido en la vida. No suelen venderlos, por lo que sabe que los gemelos lo mandaron a hacer especialmente para ella. Notó que trae pequeñas luces LED en la parte de abajo, así que las encendió.

—Ah, apaga la luz Tsumu— pidió Osamu.

El chico le hizo caso y apagó las luces.

Las luces led le brindaban luz al cubo, como si se tratase de la luna alumbrando el lugar. No solo eso, en cuanto Naoko elevó la mirada pudo ver que en el techo, se veía un texto que formaban las luces. "Sonríe como aquel día en el que caminamos junto a la orilla del mar para ver las estrellas". 

Eso fue suficiente para que ella derramara un par de lágrimas.


	20. 020

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

Día de Navidad. Este día, 25 de diciembre, habrá una posada en Johzenji donde festejarán la navidad con los compañeros de trabajo. Claro, es opcional asistir. Naoko ciertamente lo hará. Incluso se le permitió invitar a Hana, lo cual le emociona aún más.

Los meses pasan rápido, hace nada ella había vuelto a hablar con los gemelos Miya. La comunicación no ha parado desde entonces. El chat grupal de los tres vuelve a estar activo después de haber estado abandonado durante ocho meses. Fue notorio en cambio en Naoko, pues se volvió más brillante y alegre. Cambio que no le disgustó absolutamente a nadie.

Sonríe más, las ideas fluyen de mejor manera en su cabeza, es más eficaz en el trabajo, ha comenzado a ejercitarse, su risa es un sonido que se escucha más seguido, entre demás cosas. 

En estos meses, conoció a aquellos que formarán parte del staff para las semanas de la moda. Todos reconocieron a Naoko como la líder; pues el concepto que diseñó para Terushima incluso ha sido destacado por otros medios de comunicación tales como programas de variedades, revistas de moda nacionales, redes sociales. Fue un impacto cultural. Una revolución. Así que nadie tuvo problema en seguir sus órdenes.

Naoko dejó su cabello suelto, que ha vuelto a teñir de su cabello natural, acomodó su flequillo y se miró al espejo satisfecha con su apariencia. Se realizó un maquillaje natural con colores cálidos. Su rostro parece tener mucho rubor, pero no fue necesario. El clima la hace ruborizarse. 

Se puso un abrigo color camello, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de su casa para dirigirse a la agencia. Ella no tenía idea de que hay una sala de eventos, donde suelen tener este tipo de posadas o reuniones para festejar un logro de la empresa. Ayudó con la decoración, por lo que ahora conoce la sala; pero no pudo evitar sentirse en otro mundo. La sala es enorme, lo suficiente para que todos los empleados y directivos se movieran libremente por el lugar.

Son al rededor de las ocho de la noche. Las calles son alumbradas por las decoraciones navideñas. Luces rodean los árboles, caramelos con luces LED se desprenden con la acera y muchas personas desean una feliz navidad quienes caminan por las tiendas. Es una ciudad hermosa que muestra todo su potencial cuando se ve alumbrada por estas fechas. 

Suzuki llegó a comprar un chocolate caliente antes de seguir caminando hacia Johzenji. Como de costumbre, se robó la mirada de varias personas. Una vez que pidió su chocolate, se quedó parada a un lado de la barra para esperar su pedido.

—Hola, linda, ¿sola en Navidad? Si vienes conmigo y mis amigos, podrías divertirte.

Un chico, tal vez unos años menor que ella, se acercó tomándola de la cintura en cuestión de segundos. Está invadiendo su espacio personal y tocándola sin su consentimiento, acoso. Además, le ha hecho una propuesta indecorosa pensando que, de esa manera, ella aceptaría tener algo con ellos como si nada. Se nota que están en su primer o segundo año de universidad; edad en la que ese tipo de idiotas creen que pueden conseguir a cualquier chica por ser universitarios.

—¿Eres muda?— burló el chico—. No hay problema, yo tengo la cura. Puedo hacerte gritar la noche entera.

Su pedido se posicionó a un lado de ella. Naoko lo tomó mientras se giraba a ver a uno de los empleados que se encontraban al otro lado de la barra sosteniendo un celular.

—¿Lo grabaste?— preguntó la chica tomando su bebida.

El empleado asintió rápidamente.

Naoko sacó una tarjeta de presentación donde viene su número de Johzenji y su correo laboral. Se la entregó al empleado.

—Mándalo a este correo.

Seguido de eso, Suzuki tomó una alarma personal de autodefensa y la hizo sonar. Todos al rededor se giraron a ver la escena. El chico dirigió sus manos a sus orejas. Un guardia de seguridad se acercó a Naoko. Ella silenció la alarma.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita?

—Este joven me ha acosado. El empleado tiene la prueba. Y tú— se giró a ver al chico—. Más te vale cambiar esa actitud. Agradece que no te pondré una demanda; puedo hacerlo cuando me plazca una vez tenga ese video en mis manos. Si te vuelvo a ver— tomó las mejillas del chico con su mano libre— no dudaré en llamar a las autoridades.

Seguido de eso, salió del lugar. Lo que ocurra con ese chico, será decisión de los empleados, gerente y guardias del café. Vetarlo sería lo mejor por hacer, prohibirle la entrada al lugar. Lamentablemente, no es la primera vez que ha tenido que lidiar con chicos así. Le pasó en la preparatoria cuando recién comenzaba a juntarse con los chicos. Sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Siguió caminando hacia la agencia mientras bebe su chocolate. Comenzó a ver parejas recorres las calles tomadas de la mano, tomándose fotografías, cenando en algún restaurante, dándose de comer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Inmediatamente culpó al frío de ello. Negó varias veces para ignorar los sentimientos encontrados que querían surgir.

Al pasar unos minutos, ya se encuentra entrando en la sala de eventos. Notó a sus amigos en una de las mesas. Hana y Kazuma platican alegres, mientras que Terushima parece ser el mal tercio. Eso hizo que Naoko riera un poco. "No importa, él puede conseguir una cita cuando lo quiera", pensó Suzuki. Para ella, Yuuji sigue siendo un chico que puede conseguir a la chica que quiera con tan solo dirigirle la mirada.

Terushima, al mirar incómodo a su alrededor, se encontró con la chica. Hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para indicarle que fuese hacia donde están ellos. Naoko caminó hacia allá.

—Bendito sea Zeus— rezó Yuuji cuando Naoko llegó a su lado—. Me sentía increíblemente incómodo con estos dos. Están saliendo, lo entendemos— la última oración la dijo en un volumen más alto para que la pareja recién formada se girase a verlos.

—Ah, Yuuji, estabas aquí— bromeó Bobata.

—Te consigues novia y te olvidas de tu mejor amigo— rechistó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es un alivio que Hana no sea así— presumió Naoko entrelazando su brazo con el de Hana.

—No te pongas celoso, cariño. Sigues siendo mi número uno— calmó Bobata burlón mientras guiñaba un ojo a Terushima.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bien. La agencia había contratado un DJ, por lo que también bailaron demasiado; pero no tanto como bebieron. Por primera vez en años, Naoko había sobrepasado su límite, al igual que Hana. En cuanto Terushima y Bobata vieron que ellas comenzaban a pasarse de copas, ellos dejaron de beber para cuidarlas.

Ambas bebían alcohol como si se tratase de agua. Cuando menos se daban cuenta, ya se habían terminado el líquido en la copa e iban por más. Lo bueno es que lo hacen con gente de confianza. Además, Kazuma no puede evitar admitir que Hana es tierna cuando se encuentra en un estado de ebriedad. Es la chica que da abrazos y les dice a todos que son hermosos; claro que con su novio pasa de besos y decirle que le gusta mucho.

En cuando a Naoko, ella es la ebria que se pone sentimental y le da sueño. Terushima le ve llorar, reírse, enojarse, cansarse una y otra vez. Es un ciclo. De vez en cuando se acerca a la barra para descansar su cabeza ahí como si fuese a dormir. Algo le dice a Yuuji que Naoko estará como cuando él bebió con Rintaro: no recordará nada al día siguiente más que se divirtió.

Al darse las tres de la mañana, la gente comenzaba a irse. Kazuma lleva a Hana en su espalda mientras que Yuuji batalla con Naoko para llevarla de la misma manera; Suzuki jura que puede caminar, cuando está claro que no puede. De esa manera Kazuma decidió llevar a Hana a su casa; mientras que Yuuji intentaría llevar a Naoko a la suya.


	21. 021

_**(Está altamente recomendado leer este capítulo** _ _**escuchando la playlist del fanfic que pueden encontrar[aquí](https://www.hypel.ink/jjkhxll))** _

🦋

_**Narrador Omnisciente** _

Naoko yace sentada frente a la puerta de su casa, sin importarle lo frío que está el concreto. A su lado, Terushima intenta recuperar el aliento. Traer a la chica hasta aquí había sido todo un reto. Ella realmente no podía caminar en ese estado, se distraía con cualquier cosa, incluso intentó trepar un árbol diciéndole a Yuuji que solía ser muy buena en eso en la primaria. Él intentaba llevarla en su espalda o en su hombro, pero Naoko siempre encontraba la forma de librarse del agarre de su amigo.

Se llevaron algunas miradas extrañas, pero lo único que Terushima quería era llegar a casa de Naoko para descansar. Si bien al principio le parecía tierna su actitud, no pensó que se fuese a cansar tanto con solo traerla a su casa. 

—Anda, Nao— pidió Yuuji con la respiración entrecortada—. Pon la clave para abrir la puerta.

Naoko rió entre dientes y dirigió su mirada a Yuuji.

—Para tener un cuerpo atlético te cansaste demasiado solo en llevar una chica a casa, Terushima-kun.

Yuuji se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión de la chica. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, se veía tremendamente linda.

—A-anda, la cl-clave— pidió tartamudeando.

Suzuki frunció el ceño—. No te la diré, es un día importante, no te lo haré saber.

Incluso estando ebria es terca.

—Bien, podré tu mano en la cerradura eléctrica, tú pon la clave— dijo rendido.

Levantó a Naoko y colocó la mano de la chica en la cerradura. Escuchó cómo ella presionaba unos botones, pero sonó un pitido de que la contraseña había sido incorrecta.

—Terushima-kun, los números no dejan de moverse.

—Anda, Naoko, dímela para ponerla— volvió a pedir. Naoko se cruzó de brazos negándose a hacerlo—. Por favor, necesitas entrar a acostarte.

—Ay, bien— rechistó molesta—. 2306**.

Yuuji procedió a poner la clave y la puerta se abrió. Él soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos recuerda estás cosas. Hubo una vez que él no recordó la clave del departamento y Kazuma lo encontró durmiendo en el pasillo la siguiente mañana.

Ni bien Naoko puso un pie en la casa, se tropezó. Por suerte, Terushima logró atraparla para que ella no estampara su cara contra el suelo. Detrás de él, Yuuji cerró la puerta. Luego de eso, ayudó a la chica a llegar a su habitación. Ha estado en la casa de ella antes, por lo que sabe dónde se ubica. No porque él haya entrado, sino porque ella le dice que va por algo a su habitación y entra al cuarto. Ya sabe cuál es su habitación, cuál es el baño, cuál es el clóset y cuál es el mini estudio que tiene montado.

Al abrir a puerta de la habitación de la chica, Naoko se lanzó a su cama, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que cayó al otro lado de esta. Simplemente rió mientras que Yuuji no podía ni respirar de la preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó él.

—Por supuesto— respondió Naoko asomando su cabeza. Al hablar arrastra las palabras—. Soy una chica fuerte, pum, pum— intentó hacer efectos de sonido mientras flexiona sus brazos intentando mostrar sus músculos.

Yuuji se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de la chica.

—Claro que lo eres— habló él riendo levemente—. Ahora deberías dormir. Mañana no estarás tan feliz cuando te duela la cabeza y sientas que vas a morir de ello. Bebiste demasiado.

En ese momento, Naoko cambió su expresión. Se volvió triste y transmite dolor. Dejó caer su barbilla en la cama, mientras sigue sentada en el piso. No tiene intensión alguna de levantarse. Yuuji sintió que dijo algo mal, pero realmente no ha dicho nada que pueda herirla como para que su humor cambie de un momento a otro. El rostro de la chica comenzó a volverse rojo. Parecía que se estaba guardando algo.

Sin embargo, cuando está ebria, Naoko dice todo lo que tiene en la cabeza. Dice lo que piensa, lo que no se atrevería a decir estando sobria, todo aquello que se guarda para sí misma y que la consume día a día. Incluso Suzuki Naoko tiene sus demonios, aquellos pensamientos y eventos que no le permiten dormir.

—¿Sabes algo, Terushima-kun?— interrogó con voz apagada—. No he estado feliz ni un solo segundo el día de hoy. Sonreí para ocultar el dolor; pero escucharte decir que soy feliz, me hace sentir mal.

Terushima no sabía qué decir. Y no tiene que decir nada, parece ser que ella no ha terminado de hablar. Solo ha comenzado.

—Desde el momento en el que abrí mis ojos en la mañana, me ha dolido el pecho y he sentido unas inmensas ganas de llorar— confesó—. En la fiesta no bebí porque me estuviera divirtiendo. Bebí para ahogar mis penas, para dejar de pensar. Eso no funcionó. Todo se intensificó y ahora duele más.

Parece que está a punto de llorar. Cada una de las palabras que dice, le duelen a Yuuji. No le gusta verla así. Detesta verla así; pero sabe que ella debe estar más dolida que él en estos momentos.

—No tengo un buen recuerdo del día de Navidad. Si tan solo aquello no hubiese ocurrido hace un año, podría seguir disfrutando de esta fecha como lo había hecho hasta entonces— siguió relatando—. Es por eso que estoy mal. Porque ya ha pasado un año desde que él y yo terminamos.

—¿Tú y él?

Yuuji sabe que hacer esa pregunta puede resultar en que salga lastimado; pero la curiosidad le gana. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Hasta ahora he fingido que estoy bien, que ya no duele, que ya no le extraño. Aún hay noches en las que duermo después de llorar. Me duele el pecho de pensar en no estar en a su lado. Quería contarle de mi nuevo trabajo, del puesto que me dieron, de mi primer día de trabajo, de los nuevos amigos que he hecho, de las dificultades que he tenido, de los retos que se me han presentado, de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Sigo queriendo hacerlo. Quiero quedarme en sus brazos, donde me siento segura.

Las lágrimas comienzan a asomarse por los ojos de la chica. Realmente se ve completamente rota. No se ha mostrado tan débil con otra persona que no fuesen sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria; hasta la fecha habían sido los únicos que vieran a Naoko tan indefensa. Está hecha un desastre por dentro, está desnudando su alma. Siente que eso quema, que eso estruja su corazón, que le duele el estómago, que un nudo se forma en su garganta. 

—Yo no quería dejarlo, Terushima-kun— miró a los ojos al chico. Yuuji pudo notar todo el dolor de Naoko. Al menos la mayor parte de ello, pues ni siquiera en su mirada cabe lo que ella está sintiendo—. Quería seguir con él, no quería que termináramos. Lo dejé en un día como este porque no nos veíamos mucho. Si tan solo me hubiese dicho que llegaría tarde, le hubiese perdonado todo. Ese momento habría tenido más peso que lo anterior. Yo sabía que estaba ocupado, que su trabajo le impedía muchas cosas, lo entendía; y aun así lo alejé de mi lado. No hicimos nada mal. Ninguno de los dos. Entonces, ¿por qué las cosas han resultado de esta manera? Todo trataba de llegar tarde, culpar al manager y pedir disculpas, odiaba eso.

Sabe que no debe responder. Es una pregunta que se hace a sí misma, sin esperar que alguien la responda.

—No respondía mis mensajes, no regresaba mis llamadas, nos veíamos por pocos minutos cada cierta cantidad de días, yo seguí intentando comunicarme con él; pero su trabajo no le permitía mantener una relación. Reprimía muchas oportunidades por mí. Se abstenía de participar en eventos que podían mejorar su reputación y valor de marca porque no quería alejarse de mí Yo no podía concentrarme en los estudios por pensar en él. Ambos estábamos teniendo momentos difíciles, ambos estábamos reprimiéndonos. Nos dábamos cuenta de ello, pero actuábamos como si todo estuviese bien, no decíamos absolutamente nada.

Terushima no podía evitar pensar que algunas cosas le sonaban familiares. El no responder mensajes, no regresar las llamadas, comunicación unilateral, no tener tiempo para verse, llegar tarde, pedir disculpas, culpar al trabajo. Es un déjà vú. Ya ha escuchado eso antes de un amigo. Sin embargo, es como si no quisiera recordar de quién lo ha escuchado. No quiere saberlo. No quiere sentir culpa. No quiere pensar que algún amigo cercano es el chico del que habla Naoko.

La chica abrió el cajón de un buró junto a su cama. Sacó un marco de fotografía y se quedó viéndolo por un rato. Subió a su cama para sentarse en esta. Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Suzuki Naoko mostrando su lado más humano.

—Lo sigo amando como loca— escupió con dolor observando la fotografía—. Lo extraño. Quiero estar con él. Quiero que el dolor se acabe. Intente superarlo, ver a otros chicos como lo veo a él, pero no ha funcionado. Hay chicos atentos, de buen carácter, amable y con defectos que seguramente amaré. A pesar de todo eso, lo que siempre viene a mi mente es "Pero él no es Suna Rintaro".

Entonces el corazón de Terushima se estrujó. Ese es el nombre que intentaba bloquear de su mente. Ese es el nombre que no quería recordar. Recordó a Suna sonriendo como un idiota enamorado al hablarle de ella y lo roto que estaba cuando le dijo que lo habían dejado. Lo peor es que, al contrario de Naoko, lo recordará todo por la mañana. Es ahora que se arrepiente de no haber tomado como si no hubiese mañana.

Naoko había quedado dormida. Otra noche en la que se iba a dormir con su cara brillando por las lágrimas que había derramado. Esa chica se había guardado todo aquello durante un año. Se había guardado sus razones de terminar con Suna. Razones que iban más allá de su trabajo. Lo hizo por ambos. Por ella y por él. Le dolió dejarlo. Después de todo, su historia con él conmovería cualquier persona que la escuchase. Todo aquel que escuchaba la historia de cómo Naoko y Rintaro se habían enamorado el uno del otro quedaba convencido de que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Amigos que se volvieron novios, la mano que sujetarían para seguir caminando por la vida.

Como si el dolor que siente ahora no fuese suficiente, Yuuji se acercó a Naoko. Tomó asiento a su lado y limpió las lágrimas que posaban en el rostro de la chica. Luego su mirada se dirigió a la fotografía. Rintaro abrazando a Naoko por detrás, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Ella lo ve de perfil. Ambos sonríen enamorados. Luego de verla por un par de segundos, la guardó en el mismo cajón del que Suzuki la había sacado.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y depositó un beso en ella. Luego sus labios se dirigieron a su oreja para susurrar suavemente con la voz entrecortada.

—Olvidarás todo esto por la mañana, Nao... Ojalá yo también pudiera. Ahora somos dos idiotas enamorados.


	22. 022

**_Suzuki Naoko_ **

Al abrir sus ojos, Naoko notó una punzada insufrible en su cabeza. La noche anterior bebió como nunca, como si le dijesen que al siguiente día moriría. Dirigió su mano izquierda a su cabeza para comenzar a sobarla. Era como si se tratase de un golpe recién recibido a una migraña causada por la resaca. Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre el buró derecho. 3:45 pm, 26 de diciembre. Luego de eso, revisó su vestimenta: la misma que el día anterior, solo que ahora no lleva su calzado.

No recuerda mucho de la noche anterior, solo tener una competencia de shots con Hana; y eso fue minutos después de que llegó a la fiesta. De ahí en adelante no recuerda absolutamente nada. Nada. Ni siquiera le vienen lagunas a la cabeza. No hay nada más que ella despertando en su habitación justo ahora. Podría haberse hecho un tatuaje y no recordar nada al respecto. Pudo haberse lanzado en paracaídas y no recordar nada al respecto. Pudo haber besado a un completo desconocido o a Terushima y no recordar nada al respecto. Esta era la primera y última vez que Naoko bebe de tal manera.

Se levantó de la cama para ir por un poco de medicamento en el gabinete del baño. Se miró al espejo y quedó horrorizada con la imagen. Su rimel, que debía ser a prueba de agua, estaba corrido por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Se tomó el medicamento para luego tomar un algodón, ponerle agua micelar y pasarlo por su rostro. Una vez que tuvo su cara limpia, salió del baño para ir hacia la cocina. 

Se asustó un poco al ver a Yuuji comiendo ramen en la mesa del comedor. Pensó que estaba sola en casa. El chico le da la espalda, por lo que es poco probable que sepa que ella ha despertado. Naoko se acercó hacia los gabinetes sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando pasó por un lado del chico, fue él quien se sobresaltó.

—Mierda, Naoko, aunque sea respira pesado para saber que estás aquí— quejó dejando los palillos sobre su tazón.

—Es mi casa— recordó ella sacando un vaso y un plato limpios. Luego de eso se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Sacó arroz, donkatsu y verduras. Todo listo para que lo ponga en su plato y este vaya al microondas—. ¿Tú me trajiste a casa anoche?— preguntó después de poner un minuto en el microondas.

—Sí, lo hice como pude— expresó burlón.

—Supongo que te quedaste a dormir en el sillón de la sala— se sirvió té helado en su vaso.

—Sí, espero que no te haya molestado que tomara una cobija prestada.

Naoko negó ante esto—. Para nada.

Se mostraba incómoda. Él no, parece estar igual que siempre. A Naoko le es imposible saber, por el comportamiento de Terushima, si hizo algo estúpido la noche anterior. Bueno, la única manera de saberlo es preguntando.

—Terushima— llamó ella. El microondas emitió tres sonidos indicando que la cuenta regresiva había terminado. Suzuki sacó su comida de este, tomó unos palillos y se sentó frente a Yuuji para comer. Yuuji dirigió su mirada a ella, haciéndole saber que tiene su atención—. Anoche, ¿hice o dije algo estúpido?

—Nos besamos— respondió sin más.

—Ey, no creo que hubiera hecho algo así ni con la cantidad de alcohol que traía encima anoche— bromeó ella mientras comenzaba a reír. Al notar que Yuuji no hacía lo mismo, su risa desapareció al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro—. Estabas bromeando, ¿cierto?

Él pudo notar que ella dice esas palabras con culpabilidad en su tono de voz.

—No.

La mano izquierda de Naoko se dirigió inmediatamente a sus labios, como si haciendo eso pudiese recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De nuevo, nada. Sus memorias no existen. Es simplemente un escenario negro en su mente.

—Ahm, pero— ella intenta encontrar las palabras correctas, pero simplemente balbucea—. Fue un accidente o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto? Es decir, no es que lo malinterpretemos, ¿verdad? Aunque los amigos no se besan— cada palabra que decía era como ir bajando el volumen.

—Tranquila, es mentira— dijo él sin poder seguir con la mentira. Solo se hacía daño a sí mismo.

Naoko soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Eres un idiota— acusó.

—¿Tan malo habría sido? El besarnos.

🦋

**_Terushima Yuuji_ **

El miedo lo invadió por completo.

—Ah, lamento si te hice pensar eso, Yuuji— respondió ella con un tono suave—. Es solo que no quiero perder tu amistad por ese tipo de cosas. Eres un gran chico y cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte; pero no es la manera en la que me siento. Somos amigos, pensé que besarnos haría las cosas incómodas entre nosotros.

Ahí está la respuesta a la duda que rondaba por la cabeza del chico desde el día anterior. "¿Ella habrá intentado verme como un hombre para olvidar a Suna?". Sí, lo hizo, lo intentó. Sin embargo, ella no influye en sus sentimientos; por lo que la visión de él como su amigo fue más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiese surgir. Sabe que es un buen partido para las chicas, pero, al no incluirse, está claro que ella ya no forma parte de ese grupo.

—Es decir, si yo sintiera algo por ti serías el primero en saberlo. No soy del tipo que se guarda esos sentimientos— habló para luego comenzar a comer.

—Entonces, si te enamoraras de mí, ¿me lo dirías?— siguió él. La curiosidad lo domina, ni siquiera piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Claro— dijo ella buscando los ojos del chico. Sus miradas se conectaron—. Tienes derecho a saber cómo me siento. Incluso si yo no te gustara te lo diría. A menos que estuvieras enamorado de alguien, ahí no tengo por qué abrumarte con mis sentimientos. Estaría siendo egoísta.

Sintió punzadas en el corazón. Eso era justo lo que él pensaba. Terushima también pensó que sería egoísta de su parte. Saber que ella ama a otro y aun así perturbarla con sus sentimientos. Suficiente tiene con los de ella como para tener sobre ella los sentimientos de otra persona. Probablemente diría y sentiría cosas más dolorosas de las que expresó la noche anterior. Por el bien de Naoko, él no le dirá nada hasta saber que tiene una oportunidad.

Luego de esa plática, siguieron como si nada. Él volvió a ser el de antes. Uno pensaría que está devastado por dentro, pero es todo lo contrario. Está motivado, listo para dar todo de sí mismo.

Comieron y, al terminar, vieron una película. Posteriormente, Yuuji se despidió de Naoko para dirigirse a su departamento con los demás chicos.

Al llegar a la caseta de las privadas, se encontró con Kazuma, quien venía del lado contrario al de él. Eso quiere decir que Bobata recién regresa de casa de Hana. Ambos se veían agotados. Lidiar con esas chicas la noche anterior los había cansado más que cualquier sesión de día completo. Ellas eran demasiado al tomar.

Cuando entraron al departamento, agarraron helado de diferentes sabores del congelador. Sí, afuera hace frío por ser diciembre, pero dentro del departamento está caliente, así que no es extraño que coman helado incluso durante el invierno. El sistema de calefacción les permite andar por del departamento como si fuese verano.

—¿Algo interesante?— preguntó Kazuma tomando helado de galleta con su cuchara.

—Su ex novio es Suna Rintaro— respondió sin más.

Ante las palabras de su amigo, Bobata se quedó helado. Yuuji aprovechó eso y cambio su cuchara con la de su amigo, pues la de Kazuma ya tenía helado.

—Intenta hacer eso por un par de horas, es posible que tiene encuentres donde estoy yo ahora— metió la cuchara a su boca.

—Es que, a ver, espera, creo que mi cerebro está mal funcionando en estos momentos— se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Suna Rintaro de Inarizaki? ¿El chico al que ya le contaste que estás enamorado? ¿Tu mejor amigo fuera de Johzenji? ¿Ese Suna Rintaro? ¿Seguro que no es alguien que se llama igual?

—No, incluso vi una foto de ellos cuando salían. Es el mismo.

—Entonces, ¿se acabó? ¿No más Suzuki Naoko para ti?

—No se puede acabar algo que ni siquiera ha empezado. No me echaré para atrás porque es mi amigo. Ellos ya no salen, ¿cierto? Naoko dice que sigue enamorada de él, pero puedo meterme en su corazón poco a poco. Sé que sus sentimientos no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana. Es decir, terminaron hace un año y aún no lo supera; pero no quiere decir que jamás lo haga. Soy paciente, puedo esperar hasta entonces para invitarla a salir. Ya que sé cómo se siente, puedo comenzar a hacer movimientos sutiles— expresó llevándose toda la atención de su amigo.

Kazuma jamás creyó escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Terushima. Un chico que tenía sexo todas las noches, cada vez con una chica diferente, y que decía que el amor no era para él; que simplemente no se le daría, por lo que dejó de esperarlo prefiriendo saciar su sexualidad con cada chica que se le abriera de piernas. El Yuuji que está frente a él parece ser una persona completamente diferente. Aunque no tanto, sigue siendo igual de persistente; detesta tener un "no" como respuesta. Hace todo lo posible para escuchar un "sí".

—El mismo Suna me dijo que luchara por ella, que no me arrepentiré de ello...

Quería seguir hablando, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Rintaro. " _Pero mi mente me dice: pronto encontrará a alguien más. Es ahí cuando mi estabilidad emocional se va a la mierda_ ". Esas palabras sinceras hacen que se piense las cosas dos veces. Aun así, es imposible que Terushima se retracte una vez que ha tomado una decisión. No le importa tener que clavar un cuchillo en la espalda de su amigo.

—Claro que él no sabe que se trata de Naoko— siguió—. Y tampoco pretendo decírselo. Jugaré sucio. No puedo ser una buena persona todo el tiempo, Kazuma. En la guerra y en el amor, todo es válido.


	23. 023

_**Meses después... Febrero; Dos días antes de la semana de la moda en Nueva York** _

_**Terushima Yuuji** _

—¿Ah? ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?

Su voz se dirigió hacia el celular que descansa en su cama. Yuuji se encuentra haciendo sus maletas, pues al día siguiente parte hacia Nueva York. Tiene la llamada en altavoz para poder seguir haciendo sus deberes mientras habla con su _amigo_. 

— _Nos adelantaron el vuelo_ — respondió Suna al otro lado de la llamada—. _No podremos vernos hoy por la noche, lo siento. Fue todo de imprevisto, Terushima._

Habían acordado verse en un café que se encuentra en un punto medio entre sus departamentos. Terushima sigue tratando a Rintaro como siempre, aunque a veces se nota hostil e intenta que Suna hable de Naoko; todo para luego hablarle de ella sin que lo sepa. Se niega a hacerle saber que están enamorados de la misma chica. Cree que él tiene la ventaja. Incluso cuando ve que la mirada de su amigo se apaga no deja de abrumarlo con preguntas. A este punto es como Mina solía ser con Naoko.

—Tendremos días libres en las semanas, ¿cierto? No modelamos todos los días, Suna— recordó—. Aunque yo trabajaré dos días y tú uno— rió entre dientes—. Lo importante es vernos aunque sea una vez a la semana. Estaremos siempre cerca.

Luego de eso no dejó que Rintaro respondiera algo. Cortó la llamada. 

Se ha inventado toda clase de planes en su cabeza. Tal parece ser que Inarizaki se hospedará en el hotel frente al de Johzenji. Sería imposible que Naoko y Rintaro no se encontraran. No solo eso, el primer día de la semana en Nueva York se deben unir todos los modelos japoneses, junto al staff, en el lugar de la pasarela. 

Naoko es líder de le quito de maquillaje, por lo que se podría pensar que estará ocupada todos los días, pero ella creó varios grupos con sub-capitanes. De esa manera ella solo servirá como asesoría. Suzuki Naoko tendrá el tiempo libre que ella desee tener.

Yuuji intentará que ellos eviten verse. Siente que, si Naoko ve a Rintaro, él haya perdido por completo.

🦋

_**Suzuki Naoko** _

—¿Volverás hasta marzo?— volvió a preguntar Hana.

—Sí. Hana, solo es un mes. Puedes estar sin Bobata ese tiempo— burló.

—Hey, lo digo por ambos. Por ti y por él— dijo golpeándola suavemente—. Debe ser lindo ir de viaje y que el trabajo lo pague todo. No solo eso, te pagarán por ello. Además podrás hacer turismo por ciudades bellas.

—¿No te dijo Kazuma que se encontraran en París? Tú fuiste la que le dijo que no a la ciudad del amor.

—Y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

Hana cayó rendida sobre la cama de Naoko. Suzuki rió para sí. Fue hacia su bolsa y sacó un pequeño sobre para luego ponerlo sobre la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Al sentirlo, Hana lo tomó con una de sus manos. Lo ve extrañada. Se sentó y comenzó a abrirlo. Al ver de lo que se trata, soltó un grito.

—¿Es broma?— miró a su amiga. Naoko negó—. Gracias, Nao.

Se lanzó a abrazarla. Lo que había dentro del sobre era un boleto de ida a París durante los días que estarán allá. Tanto Naoko como Kazuma sabían que Hana se arrepentiría de declinar a la invitación de su novio. 

Al cabo de unos segundos Hana se separó de Naoko y dejó que siguiera haciendo sus maletas.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho— vociferó Kimura admirando el boleto entre sus manos.

—Solo espero que no tanto como en el evento de Navidad— bromeó Suzuki.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no pretendo que eso se repita.

—Cuando se lo conté a los gemelos me regañaron como no tienes una idea— sonrió—. Era justo como en la preparatoria. Bueno, no quiero decir que solo me regañaran entonces, pero fue un momento lindo para mí.

—¿Ellos estarán en las semanas de la moda?

—Sí— respondió Naoko soltando un suspiro—. Estarán.

—Eso significa que Suna Rintaro estará ahí, ¿no? Dijiste que los Miya siguen a Suna a donde sea que vaya; por eso se unieron a Inarizaki— sacó una paleta de su pantalón, le quitó la envoltura y la metió a su boca.

Era cierto. Donde va Suna Rintaro, van los gemelos Miya. Es como si él fuese la niñera de ambos. Han sido ellos tres desde la preparatoria, incluso si no es de esas amistades que se dan desde la infancia, es una amistad que nada puede romper. Absolutamente nada. Incluso si, en su momento, Osamu le hubiese dicho a Rintaro sobre sus sentimientos por Naoko, nada habría cambiado entre ellos; pues saben que, a fin de cuentas, todo queda en manos de ella. Su corazón es el que decide.

Naoko se ha permitido pensar en ello. Pensar en cómo será volver a verlo. Ensayó su reacción para cuando lo vea. No es de mucha ayuda. No podrá controlarlo cuando lo tenga en frente. Ha pasado un año y dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Y realmente quiere hacerlo. Quiere verlo. Ahora que ambos están teniendo éxito siente que puede volver a darse una oportunidad con él. Anteriormente no estaban en el mejor momento para mantener una relación, como Naoko lo ha explicado, tal vez ahora, si siguen sintiéndose de la misma manera, algo funcional pueda darse.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que Rintaro esté ahí— intentó ocultar una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

Al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, Hana comenzó a molestarla—. Uhh, entonces van a verse. Será como en las películas de amor— se levantó de la cama y comenzó a actuar sus palabras—. Se verán la distancia, vociferarán el nombre del otro mientras que las lágrimas amenazan con salir, correrán hacia el otro, se abrazarán y luego unirán sus labios en un dulce beso. Va a ser dramático. Todos a su al rededor aplaudirán. Pétalos de rosa caerán del cielo. Una escena tremendamente cliché y cursi.

—Olvídalo— le lanzó una almohada que Kimura recibió con el rostro—. Rintaro y yo jamás fuimos así. 

—Aquí lo importante es que ansías verlo— recordó Hana—. La mayoría de chicas en tu situación no querrían ver a su ex ni en pintura, Nao.

—Eso es cierto, no lo voy a negar. Pero lo mío con Suna no terminó porque comenzara a odiarlo o porque dejara de amarlo. Siento que simplemente no era el momento de estar juntos. Puede que sea una mala persona al emocionarme por verlo cuando fui yo quien lo terminó en una noche fría de navidad. Sin embargo, planeo mostrarle que no tiene por qué estar avergonzado de lo que pasó. Terminarlo nuestro fue decisión mía y planeo explicarle el por qué.

Suena decidida a hacer eso. Suzuki Naoko pretende mantener las cosas bien con Rintaro. Él piensa lo mismo, así que no debería ser difícil que esos dos comiencen algo de nuevo. Después de todo, se sienten de la misma manera y quieren volver a lo de antes. Lamentablemente, no será tan fácil como quieren, pues ahora hay alguien de por medio que antes no estaba. Alguien que quiere a Naoko para sí mismo incluso si eso significa pisotear su amistad con Rintaro.


	24. 024

**_Suna Rintaro_ **

Al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Rintaro podía sentir una vibra diferente a la que se tiene en Japón. Fueron por sus maletas y, al pasar unas puertas de vidrio, observaron a un chico alto con un cartel que tiene escrito "Idiotas y Kita-San". Aran Ojiro. Atsumu lo saludó completamente entusiasmado, Osamu le hizo un ademán a la distancia, Suna rodó los ojos debido al cartel y Shinsuke simplemente los observa. Los cinco vuelven a estar juntos.

—Atsumu, no puedo respirar— quejó Aran.

—Ese no es mi problema— respondió el rubio.

—¿Es cierto que conseguiste lugar para el día que nos toca modelar?— cuestionó Osamu.

Aran le contó a Kita sobre ello. Por medio de un par de contactos, Ojiro consiguió un lugar para ver la pasarela en vivo. Pidió ese día libre, FILA se lo otorgó, para poder ver a los chicos. Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que los vio, por lo que quiere pasar tiempo con ellos.

En cuanto al asunto de Suna y Suzuki, está al día con todo gracias amos gemelos. Aran sabe que Naoko también asistirá a las semanas de la moda. Todos esperan el momento de poder verla. Se podría decir lo mismo de Rintaro, pero los chicos no le han dicho absolutamente nada respecto a Naoko. Ni siquiera los gemelos, quienes llevan meses en contacto con ella, se lo han dicho. Y no es como que tengan una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—Ah, sí. Conseguí un lugar. No fue sencillo, así que más les vale destacar.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los autobuses que llevarán al staff de Inarizaki al hotel que les corresponde. Aran los acompañará todo el camino. Es tarde por la noche, así que no tiene más trabajo en lo que resta del día.

Ni siquiera observaron la ciudad durante el trayecto. Todos estaban interesados en el tipo de trabajo que ha estado realizando Ojiro últimamente. Les ha dicho que se siente la diferencia de trabajar en Japón a trabajar en Nueva York, pero no es un cambio malo. Se ha podido adaptar a ello, pero aún detesta tomar el subterráneo. Ni siquiera en Tokio era tan molesto tomarlo. 

Los autobuses pararon frente a un hotel cinco estrellas. Formar parte de una Agencia de Modelaje como Inarizaki, permite que se pueden dar este tipo de lujos como hospedarse en hoteles de élite. Aunque uno esperaría que cada quien tenga su habitación, los modelos se separan en suites de la misma manera que viven juntos; pues las suites son lo suficientemente grandes para cinco personas; y los demás del staff se dividen habitaciones dobles. 

Todos caen rendidos sobre las camas. El vuelo había sido insufriblemente largo. Demasiado largo. Al rededor de catorce horas en avión. Incluso si iban en asientos de clase alta, el recorrido fue largo. Están cansados y solo quieren estirar sus cuerpos.

—Deberíamos pedir una pizza— ideó Aran sacando su celular—. La podemos recoger en el lobby y subirla a la suite.

Marcó un número y salió al balcón para tener mejor señal; aunque no es como si fuese mala dentro de la habitación.

Rintaro se dirigió al baño; dejando a los gemelos y Kita en la habitación. Ellos se miraron entre sí. Debaten sobre decirle a Suna respecto a Naoko sin siquiera hablar, sus ojos son suficientes para ello. Atsumu quiere decirle; pero Shinsuke y Osamu creen que es mejor no hacerlo aún. No quieren que su rendimiento baje. Fue bueno no decirle el día del evento privado, Suna dio su mejor caminata hasta ahora. No quieren llegar a pensar lo que podría pasar de decírselo para las semanas de la moda.

No es como que puedan ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegue la junta del staff japonés seguramente se encontrarán y tendrán que decirle a Rintaro que lo sabían todo. Eso puede desencadenar incluso consecuencias peores.

Aran entró ala habitación e inmediatamente supo el tema con el que conversan sus miradas.

—Díganselo y ya— expresó en voz alta—. Es mejor escucharlo venir de ustedes que verla y enterarse por medio de ella que ustedes sabían. Somos sus mejores amigos, nos vemos en la obligación de decírselo. Él dijo que quiere volver con ella, ¿no? Y por lo que cuentan los gemelos Naoko también tiene intenciones de hacer las cosas bien esta vez. El asunto con Terushima ya será algo que ellos deban hablar, en eso ya no cabemos nosotros.

—¿Desde cuándo cambiaste roles con Kita-San?— preguntó Atsumu frunciendo el ceño.

La puerta del baño se abrió para revelar a un Rintaro acomodándose su playera. Se puede ver su abdomen bajo, pero lo cubrió para luego dirigir sus manos recién lavadas hacia su nuca. El silencio era evidente, pero Suna no tuvo problema con ello. Le gusta estar silencio. Es poco común que eso ocurra al estar con los hermanos Miya.

Se recostó en una de las camas y comenzó a jugar en su celular.

—Dime Suna— comenzó el rubio—, ¿qué tan serio eres respecto a regresar con Naoko?

—Demasiado, Atsumu.

—¿No crees que ella pensará lo contrario?— continuó Osamu.

—Puede que yo lo haya arruinado, pero no creo que se haya cerrado completamente a esa opción— respondió sis quitar la mirada de su celular.

—Entonces, ¿dices que la ruptura fue cien por ciento tu culpa?— interrogó Aran.

—Sí.

—¿La heriste con tus palabras y acciones?— consultó Shinsuke.

A este punto esto ya parecía un interrogatorio para dictar su sentencia. 

—Le dije unas palabras muy duras ese día, así que sí.

—Ay, por Zeus, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como si tú fueses el único que ha herido al otro a lo largo de toda su relación? Si mal no recuerdo hubo una vez que Naoko te trató como un estorbo— explotó Atsumu harto de que Rintaro se atribuya todo lo que salió mal en su relación con Suzuki y que lo resuma todo a una sola noche.

Suna dejó el celular a un lado y se giró a ver a Atsumu. Ha traído un tema interesante. Un tema del que no se había hablado desde que ocurrió. Pasó hace dos años, cuando Rintaro y Naoko apenas comenzaban a salir. Ella descargó su enojo con él y lo hirió con sus palabras. Sin embargo, habían decidido dejarlo en el pasado para que eso no fuese una grieta en la relación.

—Ella te dijo que no te metieras en sus asientos, que no te incumbía, que la ayudabas más dejándola sola que intentando comprenderla con un abrazo— siguió el mayor de los gemelos—. No eres el único que hizo algo mal, Rintaro. Además, conocemos a Naoko. No te terminaría por una sola razón, hubo algo más ahí detrás. 

—Yo no respondí sus llamadas ni sus-

Atsumu se levantó de su asiento e interrumpió a Rintaro—. ¡Pero no fue a propósito, Suna! ¡Tú no eres como el bastardo de Mitsuki! ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con él? Si ella llamaba, él colgaba la llamada, no le respondía. Tú no podías responder sus llamadas por el trabajo. Si ella le mandaba un mensaje, él la dejaba en visto para hacerla preocupar. Tú simplemente no podías levantar tu celular a mitad de una pasarela. Él ni siquiera se dignaba a verla, le decía que se fuera a la mierda que se verían solo cuando él quisiera. Tú, aunque sea, le veías unos minutos cuando tenías el tiempo.

Caminó hacia el castaño y lo sostuvo por los hombros. Los ojos del rubio están dilatados. Atsumu realmente se ha desbordado. Está diciendo lo que le debió haber dicho desde la noche en la que Naoko terminó con él.

—Sé que te has estado comparando con él— rugió—. Pero ese idiota era una escoria, la trató de la peor manera posible. Tú no eres así. Cuando salías con Yuna no eras así. Entonces, ¿por qué te encasillas, ah? Despierta, Rintaro. No fue completamente tu culpa. Naoko debió tener más razones para terminar las cosas contigo. En cuando la veas, háblalo con ella. Volverán a estar juntos antes de que te des cuenta de ello.

Los ha dejado sin palabras. Todo lo que acaba de decir les llegó a todos. Son conscientes de cómo era Yoshida Mitsuki, el novio anterior de Naoko, previo a Rintaro. Saben cómo fue la relación entre esos dos y entienden por qué Suna podría compararse con todo lo que Mitsuki hizo mal. Sin embargo, no hay punto de comparación. Suna Rintaro fue lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Naoko y ella es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a él.

Ahora que ha abierto los ojos respecto al asunto, Rintaro está decidido a hablar con ella. Le pedirá hablar las cosas y le planteará la propuesta de volver a estar juntos como novio y novia.


End file.
